The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow
by Sedaiv
Summary: Two brothers: One of flesh and one of steel, each hellbent on destroying the other. As the world threatens to tear itself asunder, Natsu leads his brave friends on a quest to stop The Brothers' War.
1. The Cemetery Mission

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Notes: This isn't a real crossover but it does use similar names.

Chapter One: The Cemetery Mission

5/6/12 (Reedit 11/22/12)

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ A Desperate Battle ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Thunder struck and tore apart the sky, three mages were doin battle on top of a desolate mountain. Three men were in middle of mortal comabt. They casted great magical spells, that disappeared into the night sky. Cold steel and red hot fire crashed together, some of it flyin off the side of the mountain and into the sky.

A middle aged man with long black hair, a goatee with an odd black stone like material surrounding his limbs, with the remains of a scarlet red tabard over his chest, and a dark evil essence surrounding him. Dirt kicked up around him as he dragged his feet around, the evil aura around him carried ghastly screams. He walks in a circle with two other men, one being Natsu. This young man was much different, a bright red Fairy Tail insignia on his right arm with messy pink hair, baggy white pants without a shirt stands to one side. Another man with long faded brown hair wearing a still intact long royal purple robe, holding a long wooden staff with a brightly glowing white flame is held in a crystal, adorned with three red feathers below the head of the staff, with a golden base, a long body covered in silver and platinum, adorned with gems.

The three men are fighting with fire and metal magic, the three spells clash mixing metal and fire; on the top of a mountain. The man with black hair moves in close summoning a great sword. With little difficulty, he swings at their head heights. Reacting quickly, both men dodge it by rolling and attempt to take him out by charging at him. A violent quaking begins as the bearded man stomps his foot on the ground; a wall of black metal jumps up and blocks their attack. The wall then reflects their attacks back at them. It strikes down Natsu, leaving him drained of energy.

"NATSU!" The old man screams, and runs over to him only to get stabbed from behind.

"I'm sorry, Brother Urza. It looks like your friend wasn't good enough, and neither are you." Taking his time, Urza's brother slowly pulls the blade out of his back, and readies it for another attack.

"MISHRA!" Wound, Urza growls raising his left hand to block his brother's attack, however his hand gives away as the blade begins slicing down his chest.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Awake in Fiore ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Urza woke up suddenly, the hard dirt pressed into his face when the vivid dream of his death startles him awake. It was another dream of his death. A normal dream and nothing more he though, as he shook it off. Taking a moment to yawn loudly, Urza began to get up slowly and finds that he's in a dark enclosure. Bones aching with arthritis, old age began to catch up to him, the old man slowly got onto his knees and clapped his hands parts a metal dome he was sleeping under. It's nearly high noon and he's getting a late start on the day. Filling his lungs with fresh air, he took a deep breath, and exhaled loudly. He grabbed his backpack with what little camping gear he has. The birds are singing, and spring is in full bloom, taking notes of the wonderful day, Urza sets out down from the mountain towards Magnolia Town.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ In Magnolia Town ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

At the guild of Fairy Tail, the usual crowd had moved on in and had already started drinking, fighting, and socializing. Wendy Marvell, a twelve year old girl, long waist length dark blue hair and brown eyes, who is fond of her Exceed, a magically gifted cat able to fly, walk upright and talk, sits with two of her friends. Natsu Dragneel, the same young man in Urza's dream and Lucy Heartfilia. A young busty, brown eyed, blonde mage gifted in the art of summoning Celestial Spirits, two of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail. The three mages look at three missions that Natsu has pulled off the mission board. Their feline friends Happy, a blue Exceed and Carla a white Exceed, sit with Wendy eating.

"This one!" Natsu says energetically slamming a Fifty Thousand Jewel Contract down.

"That might be fun…" Happy begins looking over curiously at the paper.

The young ladies jaws drop as they look at Natsu. "Wanted: Master Thief known to have stolen several pieces of art from several museums, he is considered armed and dangerous…"

"How about a different mission?" Lucy and Wendy say in unison.

Natsu puts aside the other mission, and places another one down in front of the girls. "WANTED: Mysterious man sneaking around graveyards late at night, he appears harmless but could be dangerous…"

Sitting up and getting off the table, Lucy begins recomposing herself. "That's a lot better. I'd rather not take every possible dangerous mission you can find Natsu."

"But where's the fun? What are me and Natsu supposed to do if we just talk?" Happy holds a fish to his mouth, and continues eating between words.

"How rude; tom cat! Young men, human or animal, don't talk with their mouth full of food." Carla quickly chastised Happy.

"Natsu-san… can I come along?" Wendy looks over the paper herself.

"Yeah, I've wanted to do a mission with you two. Lucy's got to pay her rent." Natsu instantly gets excited and filled with energy.

The young ladies begin looking over the paper, trying to find something. "How much is it Natsu? I didn't see anywhere."

"For something this simple, they're offering a big reward of seventy-five thousand jewels!" The three young mages suddenly jump up excited.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go Natsu, Wendy!" Lucy gets suddenly excited.

Happy and Carla are suddenly grabbed by their respective owners and taken back to their homes to gather their stuff. An hour later, Natsu and his friends meet up in front of the guild. The group nods at each other, and begins running off to the nearby town of Lilli. On their way out, they notice an old man with long silver hair, green eyes, in a purple robe with gold lining, a blue inside with a silver hammer on the back, riding in a horse drawn carriage. Seeing the horse drawn carriage instantly made Natsu sick as he thought about riding it, but he was able to pull himself together quickly and continued leading the way.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ The Town of Lilli ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Natsu and his small group arrives in the small village of Lilli, several hours after leaving Magnolia Town. The town seems deserted, nothing seems to be happening. The wind and a tumble weed are heard blowing around, even the shutter to a window flapping in the wind is heard, but other than that nothing is going on in this town along with an occasional wind chime. The three mages stand still, completely shocked at this desert town, and realize they've fallen for someone's shenanigans. How could they have managed to pick the one joke request out of several dozen on the mission board?

"Natsu-san… nobody's here…" Wendy looks somewhat disappointed at Natsu.

With a face full of disappointment and some anger Lucy looks at Natsu. "Yeah… what a waste…"

Creating some ruckus, Natsu begins beating on some trash cans."Hey! Wake up everybody! We're here to save you!" Natsu begins shouting out loud.

The young Fire Dragon Slayer continues to cause commotion, knocking over said garbage cans. Lucy and Wendy attempt calming him down, but to no luck. Eventually he knocks over several barrels, which cause a ladder to fall off a building a break a window. From the same house, they hear a door open and an old man walks out with a great long beard covering most of his face.

"Hello, the name's Franklin, I was in the bathroom, and my plumbing doesn't work as well as it did when I was younger. I feel asleep on the toilet and suddenly I heard a window break and there was broken glass on my head. What can I do for you jackasses?" He looks at the Fairy Tail mages.

"We're really sorry about the window, Mr. Franklin." Lucy puts a hand behind her head and tries to laugh it off.

Containing his rage, the fairies can see his rage. "This isn't a laughing matter. Unless you have business here, I'd suggest you, your friends and your giant boobs get the Hell off of my property." He turned away and began heading back to his house.

"Hey! What about this job?" Natsu holds up the flyer they had from the guild mission board.

"Oh so you actually have business here…" Franklin walks over and takes the flyer. "Okay, get your asses inside and sit down at the table."

Franklin walks inside and almost slams the door on the group. Natsu catches the door and opens it and goes in first with everyone else following. Their client sits at a short wooden table. The home looks like it hasn't had a lot of people in it recently, nor does it look like he throws away much trash as the house is cluttered. The three sit around table, in front of Franklin, with their respective cats on their shoulders.

Their client glares at Happy & Carla, believing them to be animals. However he sets the flyer down on the table, and places his hands on his arm rests. Franklin looks at them with his one eye.

"What's your problem at the graveyard?" Lucy finally breaks the silence.

Grabbing at the papers, Franklin fixed them into a pile in front of him. "Most of us are rich, and we prefer to stay away from city slickers like you. Being who we are, there are questionable people who lurk our local graveyard at night, and we'd like them to stop, at any means. And I do mean ANY means."

"Guard duty? Man that's boring. We're going home, Happy…" Standing up suddenly, Natsu begins leaving.

Sprouting his wings, Happy stands up. "Aye sir!" He agrees with Natsu, leaving with him.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Lucy grabs both of them, and slams them into the ground. "We'll take the job sir."

"Good, the graveyard closes at six, get there before then." The group stands up with Franklin, and he begins pushing the entire group out of his front door by force. "I'm glad to see young people, but I hate company and I especially hate children and cats. Good luck, and don't die."

They watch Franklin slam the door on them. They looked at each other; still curious and have questions. Once more the door opens, and throws both Happy and Carla out, taking down both Natsu and Wendy with their respective cats. Franklin slams the door again, and is heard loudly sneezing.

"Well… that could have been worst…" Offering a hand, Lucy helps her friends up to their feet.

"Come on, girls. Let's go to the graveyard. Happy, maybe we'll find some rich people's food left there… or maybe some rich person's gifts for us left behind! Let's go, Happy!" Excited, energetic and filled with purpose, Natsu tackles Lucy out of the way.

Lifting off in the air, flying closely behind him Happy screams loudly after Natsu. "Aye, Sir!"

Being both disbelief and impressed at the boys energy, Lucy and Wendy recover from their disbelief and look at one another. Getting up Carla dusts her off dress, and stands next to Wendy looking up at the two young women. The three sigh loudly, with large sweat beads running down the side of their head as they see a dust trail leading towards the cemetery. Slowly they shuffle their feet and walk after Happy and Natsu.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Awake and Sleepy in Magnolia ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Urza Bellator sits at a table in a brightly lit barroom. He has a large magnifying glass in front of his eyes, and he begins examining a large silver pendant that has a dragon eating its own tail. Taking his time as uses a full can of polish, he shines the pendant very brightly, causing the jade eye to shine in the light. Time passes slowly as Urza removes the dust and rust, he then holds the pendant up, and in the light begins to glow with a low yellow color. Grabbing the chain he put on the necklace and Urza nearly goes into shock.

In his mind he's standing in a fairly wooded area, inside of a cemetery. Trying to figure out where he is, Urza looks around and noticed the same three children that passed by him earlier. Raising an eyebrow, Urza watched as they fight another young man, slightly shorter than Wendy with dirty blonde hair equally as long. He has bright white and yellow bone-like armor over his body. Coiling his hands like he's holding a pipe; the young teen boy then breaths in deeply.

"Roar of the Bone Dragon!" The young man shouts, and a basketball sized chunk of bone shot out of his mouth at Natsu's group.

It misses Natsu and his friends. But Urza, on the other hand got hit in his chest. Yelping loudly like a dog before he yelps, backwards into an open grave. Noticing some dirt falling on him and tries to cry out, but Urza instead gets a mouth full of Natsu's ass, getting himself knocked out instead as he feels the young man sandwich his head against the dirt.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. The Cemetary Mission II

Chapter Two: The Cemetery Mission II

5/23/12 (reedit 11/22/12)

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ In a basement room ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Fighting something that wasn't there, Urza violently wakes up from the vivid day dream. Breathing deeply, feeling sweat run down his body, Urza swipes his sweat off with the sleeve of his robe. Holding the pendant in his hand still, he scowls disappointed but intrigued at it and he sets it down. Leaning back in the chair, Urza reaches over to a knife by a loaf of bread and spins an iron dagger in his hand. The freshly polished silver dragon with shining green jade eyes tease him, sitting on the table in the humid little room. Urza tosses the dagger across the room he's in, and stabs a barrel full of rum.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~At the graveyard in the town of Lilli ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Leaving a trail of fire and dust behind them, Natsu and Happy arrive in the graveyard first, after tackling the gate down. The security guard, who supposedly watches the cemetery looks at the two young mages breaking in, and shrugs his shoulders. He put his hat over his face, and goes back to sleep. Lucy, Carla and Wendy catch up with their teammates. They pause for a moment to catch their breath.

"Oh hey, they caught up with us Happy." Realizing the others have caught up to him, Natsu turns his head and looks at them.

"What… is… your… deal?" Lucy takes huge gasps of air between her words.

Happy and Natsu take a moment to survey the area around them. "This is such an easy mission; we can have this done in no time! Let's get to work, Happy!" Running quickly, Natsu and Happy head off in different directions.

"Aye! Let's do it, Natsu!" Happy flies away quickly.

"Lucy… Natsu-san is too easily over excited…" Looking up to Lucy, Wendy sighed loudly, disappointed in Natsu's sudden change in attitude about their mission.

"Those boys are reckless. We need to hurry before they destroy something that we cannot afford to replace." Carla flew up by Wendy's head level.

"Well… I'll go this way. We should stick together; but we can search areas faster together." The three young ladies head off in a different direction.

Natsu ran wildly through the overgrown grass of several graves, past people who are visiting their departed love ones. Running over one gentleman, Natsu looked back and saw that he amazingly doesn't hurt him. Elsewhere, Happy searches through trees, even though he knows that graves not belong in trees. Meanwhile the girls on the other hand have no luck, after several hours of searching they randomly came together and met by a large sealed tomb. The Fairy Tail members look at one another, seeing the boys are dirty while the girls aren't covered as filthy, Natsu gets having found out they're all empty handed, he looks over to a Mausoleum, and is beginning to get curious.

"Hey Happy… do think this tomb'll be the next target? I think it will be next, it's big and not open. Precious things could be inside…" He walked up to the tomb and began to push on the door.

Restraining him, Lucy manages to stop her friend for a moment."Natsu! Don't go running into other peoples Mausoleums!"

"Natsu, it would be most unwise to break into our contractors graves, mausoleum especially." Carla walked up scolding the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I'm not trying to break into it; I want to be inside just in case the creep who robs it returns!" Putting more strength into his arms, Natsu resists both Wendy and Lucy as he tries pushing it open.

Happy flew up to Natsu's shoulder height. "Natsu, maybe they're right. I have a bad feeling about this one."

He looked at his best cat-friend. "You really think so Happy?"

From a distance, a figure jumped at them trying to attack them with talon-like claws on its hands. Thinking quickly, Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy and Wendy and jumped away while Happy pushed Carla, the boys use their bodies as shields as some debris flies at them. Once the debris and dust settles, the fairies get up to their feet and look at what attacked them, and a lone figure stood tall, his eyes closed.

A small impression was made in the ground is made as a figure stands up, slightly taller than Natsu himself. He has a long yellowish-white spaded tail, his entire body covered in a white flexible bone-like material, orange eye slits like a dragon's, long dirty blonde hair half way down his back, with tattered black leather pants. He leaned forward and howled loudly knocking back Wendy, Carla and Happy. Wendy and Happy hit their heads against a tombstone, knocking them out. Fearing her friends had been hurt, Carla ran over to her friends.

"Who are you?" Natsu cracked his knuckles, getting ready fight.

"How dare you rob the dead? They've paid their toll to rest in peace, you thieves!" The figure spoke with a deep gravelly voice, then hunched over slightly and holds up a 3 talon and thumb hand.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gates! Open the gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy points a golden bull's key at the monster, summoning her Giant Humanoid Bull, Taurus.

With a loud moo, Taurus appeared before Lucy and stretched out his massive, muscular arms. "What can I do for my beautiful master and her breasts?"

"Don't talk about my breasts and attack him!" Angered and annoyed, Lucy pointed at her enemy.

A scratch sound is heard as they watch him scratch his jaw. "A summoner?" The figure glares at the giant bull, then at Natsu.

Running over, gathering fire in his fists. Natsu jumped up and swung as hard as he could "Fire Dragon's Fire Fist!"

The two swung relentless attacks at the unnamed enemy. He jumped back with each attack, having duck and dodged each of their attacks and led them away from any graves. Lucy hesitated a moment, looking at Happy & Wendy, both of them are still passed out against the tombstones. Carla flew behind Lucy and picked up to quickly follow Natsu and Taurus. As their fight begins nearing an empty section of the graveyard, their enemy began taking offense.

"They'll be fine; they just got bumped on the head Lucy!" Carla shouted as she flew close to the ground so Lucy could walk.

Reacting quickly to the attacks of Natsu and Taurus, the monster turned around and several large bone-like quills sprout from his back. "Bone Dragon's Bone Shards!"

Several large javelin like quills shot out his back, Lucy screamed loudly as she began ducking and rolling away. However Taurus caught one with his hand, but another stabbed him in his leg and he quickly pulled it out. Meanwhile while he dodged the most of the attacks, one quill cut Natsu's right arm, and he turns away a moment as he heard Taurus jump. Taurus jumped high in the air and swung his axe again, however the new Dragon Slayer doesn't move and the attack misses!

"What?" Taurus said to the Dragon Slayer introducing his foot to the bull's face.

He laughed lowly, having forgotten about Natsu. "What's wrong? Feeling confused and you can't see straight? Hate to break it to you, but the Bone Dragon's bones and quills are poisonous. They won't kill you, but you'll get double vision and have difficulty focusing."

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu tackled him, and tossed him effortlessly into the air.

Filled with rage and anger, the enemy Dragon Slayer screams loudly as he's tossed up, and begins getting beat down severely by Natsu. He threw a fire covered fist into his gut, sending up into the air. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

He then followed up with another attack. This time two large streams of fire sprout out from his fist, Natsu closes the distances as he flies up. The fire trailed behind his arms and he slammed both fists into the enemy's chest knocking his head upwards. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Another jet of fire shot behind Natsu's right elbow and drove it into the other Dragon Slayer's back. "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"

Each attack struck in rapid succession to the Bone Dragon Slayer. With the last attack, it was so powerful; it knocked him head first into the ground with his butt and tail bent over him, and his head stuck in the ground. Landing on the ground, Natsu took a moment to dust his clothing off. Having been blinded and unable to move very much, Lucy unsummons Taurus so he could recover in the Celestial Spirit World, and approached him with Natsu. As they got near him, the Bone Dragon Slayer's body began to glow bright yellow and he shrank in size. Once he finished shrinking, he placed his legs against the ground and pulled his head out of the ground. He stumbled around, woozy and barely able to stand. Once the dust settled Natsu, Carla and Lucy's jaws hit the ground, as their enemy was a kid!

Recomposing herself and trying to come over her disbelief Lucy looked at the half naked young man, whom couldn't be older than thirteen. "He's a kid?!"

"Were you robbing these graves?" Natsu gets straight to the point.

"Do I look like a robber?!" The boy falls face first onto the ground and passes out.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ In the Fairies hotel room ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Several hours had passed, and the young man slowly began to wake up. Rubbing the top of his head, he looks around to find himself inside a hotel room. He immediately began panicking, unsure of where he is. Having noticed that their guest was awake, Happy and Lucy are first to meet him. A violent shaking, heavy sweating, deep breathing and a sudden crying he began to crawl against the head board of the bed he's in, and appears to be very afraid of them.

"Please don't cry. We're not going to hurt you." Lucy said smiling at the youngster.

"You can trust Lucy; she has a heart as big as her boobs." Happy joyously said, much to Lucy's chagrin.

"I… I… where am I?" The boy tries to stay calm, but obviously can't.

"You're in a hotel room; and you're safe. Why you attacked us earlier?" Lucy stayed still, but Happy unknowingly antagonized him by coming closer.

"STAY AWAY!" The boy tossed a pillow at Happy, but misses.

"I didn't do anything." Happy frowns, sadly.

"I'm afraid of cats! I'll tell you whatever you want! Just get it away!" The boy backed into a corner of the room.

Happy and Lucy looked at each other. She picked up the cat and they whispered into each other, and she let him outside to wait for Natsu. She returned to the boy, and sat near him. They boy began to calm down, and relaxed some. Lucy offered him an apple, which he cautiously took.

As she sat down, Lucy looked at the boy and smiled. "My name is Lucy, what's yours?"

He waited a moment, spun the apple in his and took a moment to answer her. "Hanzo Hiashi." He says smelling the apple.

"Hanzo, why did you attack us?" She looked at, still smiling, this time she grabbed an ice pack and placed it on his head.

"Bad people keep breaking into that graveyard, I don't know where they are but every time I try to stop them, they keep getting away…" He opened his mouth, and like Wendy his canines are pointed like a dragon's and he tore into the apple apart, eating it.

"We're not the bad people, we want to help get rid of them…" Lucy turned her head to see Natsu kicked open the door.

Proudly Natsu walks into the room. "So who's the kid Lucy? Did you find out why he's robbing them?"

Hanzo glared at Natsu, unimpressed and slightly annoyed. "The kid has a name, and his name Hanzo Hayashi, fellow Dragon Slayer."

"You're a Dragon Slayer too? Who's your Dragon?" A gentle voice came up from behind Natsu, and Wendy walked in with Carla and Happy remaining near the door.

Hanzo spun around, dropped on the floor and looked at the wall. "Why should I tell you? The bad people are robbing the graves. I was trying to protect them and you ruined that."

A loud crash and bang is heard, and it caused Natsu and his friends to run over to a window and look outside. Sure enough, in the distance they could see the graveyard, in the dying of the sunlight, was being broke into by men with shovels. They all ran over to the door; Natsu grabbed Hanzo by his arm and dragged him along with them.

"Come on!" Natsu said dragging Hanzo with them.

"If you really want to protect them, join us!" Wendy ran out with them.

Carla and Happy both got their wings on, and picked up their respective Dragon Slayers and carried them to the cemetery. However Lucy and Hanzo ran quickly to the graveyard. The sunlight continues going down, and the men got closer and closer to the tomb that Natsu wondered about earlier. Each of them intent on getting whatever riches they could grab onto.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Wickedness Rising

Chapter Three: Wickedness Rises

5/26/12 (Reedit 11/24/12)

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ At the cemetery ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Four men dressed in black clothing with matching face paint began to furiously strike at the mausoleum Natsu had looked at earlier. Using hammers and small explosives, they try breaking in, but nothing had busted it open. Stepping forward, one of them volunteers to give ti a good whack, he's taller man with a blonde Mohawk walked forward and cracked his knuckles. He pulled his hand back, and he gathered bright yellow magic in his hand and struck the sealed door. It exploded, allowing them to enter. The mausoleum hissed loudly as fresh air flowed into the tomb.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Meanwhile in Magnolia Town ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Urza sat inside a bar in Magnolia Town. He lifted a glass up to a man with a thick red beard and the two downed a shot of straight whiskey. The two cheer a second shot, but as Urza downed his, he suddenly felt a jolt of energy run through him. He fell off his chair, and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him. The bearded man looks at him and said nothing, as the bartender looks over the counter at him.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Breaking and Entering ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

The robbers quickly ran in, and looked around to see nothing inside, except a sealed iron maiden. They were upset and angry, but decide it's not a total loss and begin to mess around with the iron maiden. The same one man who opened the tomb kicks a large rock at it, cracking the lock system.

"It's useless junk! Let's get out of here, we got better things to do and better graves to rob." He turned around.

Natsu, his group and Hanzo waited outside for the four robbers. Three of them laughed loudly, as they looked at the young mages, namely Wendy and Hanzo. The biggest man silenced the other three with a quick hand gesture.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsu demanded.

The big man laughed hard. "What does it look like? We're just collecting what the dead don't use."

Grown angry, Hanzo bared teeth at the robbers; and spoke up "Those don't belong to you."

"Don't give us that!" One of the robbers shouts.

"Marcus! Let's waste these turds!" One robber, with a shaved head pulled off his gas mask.

"Go ahead Tony, Shi, and Gen. After we deal them, we'll take what's worth any money, and use the blonde the way we want and sell the children, and they look like they're worth some money." Marcus stopped down, and grabbed another fist full of money.

"Yuck! You guys are pigs! Open the gate of the lion!" Having grabbed ahold of Leo's key, Lucy pointed it at the robbers. "LEO!"

"Hello Lucy, Natsu, Wendy… other kid…" Leo pushed his glasses up on his face.

"Hey!" Hanzo looked over at Leo. "The kids name is Hanzo! Don't you forget it, kitten!"

"Please don't argue." Wendy asked the two sincerely, reluctantly the two agreed, unable to look at her, Hanzo could only nod as he tried to hide the fact he's still nervous around her.

Tony, the punk with the shaved head jumped at Leo. Being quicker, and definitely smarter, Leo jumped up and introduced his knees to Tony's face and knocked him out with one hit. Shi and Gen, the two masked partners tried to attack the kids. Hanzo grabbed Wendy's shoulder and leaped back. Hanzo reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a dry old bone, and began to chew on it like a dog. Everyone looked at him, both amazed and dumbfounded that he's actually ate a bone in middle of battle.

"Roar of the Bone Dragon!" Hanzo spat out a large shard of bone, the size of a watermelon flying at two of the robbers, they both ducked as it exploded in empty grave behind them.

"Better luck next time kid!" The two proceed to charge Wendy.

Wendy thought quickly, and she jumped back, taking a deep breath as Carla picks her up and aimed her at the two chargers. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

The two tried to dodge her attack, but find their ankles are wrapped in some sort of boney claw-like hands. They looked over to Hanzo to see him snickering; his hands deep in the ground. The two can feel the wind pressure and look away and see that Hanzo's hands had reappeared as if they never disappeared into the ground. They get hit with Wendy's roar, fly back and hit the stone wall surrounding the cemetery and black out. Carla flew down and the two approached Hanzo; however he walks forward and grabs the bone hands he created and began eating them.

"What are those?" Carla looked up and wonders why he's eating his own bones.

"My Bone Dragon's Death Grip… it makes people stop moving… Want some?" He offers her part of a finger, which almost got the two to nearly throw up.

Marcus laughed harder and louder as he approached Natsu. "I'm not as easy as those guys."

Natsu drove his fire covered left fist straight into Marcus face and knocked him out instantly. A loud sigh is heard from Natsu, he had hoped the fight with Marcus would be more of a challenge than his friends. Gathered together, the young mages looked at their defeated enemies. After a short search, Leo had found a rope the thieves planned to use, and tied the bunch together.

A bright light emitted from Leo, and she turns to him. "I'll see you later Lucy, call me any time." Leo said returning to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Wow… so that's a Celestial Spirit and his Spirit Mage…" Hanzo looked up at Lucy and smiled.

"Well we should get these guys back and claim our… Natsu! What are you doing!?" Lucy shouted at Natsu who went into the mausoleum.

Natsu walked up to the Iron Maiden. Lightly he touched it, only for nothing to happen. Pounding hard, banging his fists against it, Natsu tried to figure out if anything was inside. Hanzo took a deep breath and leaned behind Natsu.

"Stop that!" He shouted loudly, having scared Natsu.

"Ouch! That wasn't necessary Hank." Natsu rubbed his ears.

"Hanzo! My name is Hanzo, and we better be going. The spirits are glad we helped, but they're nervous." He grabbed Natsu's shoulder and tugged on him.

Having expected to see someone, Natsu looked around thinking he'd see someone. "I don't see anyone…"

"You're not a Bone Dragon Slayer. We specially trained to be able to talk to the spirits so we can help comfort the dead and help them pass over. The dead ones, who remain here, do so by their own choice. They're happy they don't have to get robbed any more but don't find comfort with the living here…" He looked up at Natsu.

Having looked into Hanzo's green eyes, he decided that he's telling the truth. Although Natsu wanted to see what was inside the Iron Maiden, he began to leave with his friends as they pulled him. The mages dragged the four grave robbers. A seal on the Iron Maiden cracked and began to leak a strange liquid, a dark fog crept out.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Returning to Lilli ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Natsu, his guild mates and Hanzo returned to the old man, with the four criminals tied up. Franklin looked at them, then at the mages. Having lifted up his wooden staff in a threatening manner, Franklin walked over and cracked the four criminals in the face. All of them fall over, still unconscious. Feeling better, he looked back at the mages, and walked up his stairs and into his house and them slammed the door. The young mages look at each other, confused.

"He hasn't paid us, Natsu-san…" Wendy looked up to Natsu disappointed.

"Oh he'll pay us all right." The Fire Dragon Slayer knocked loudly on the door

The old man opened the door, this time he has a metal rod and whacked Natsu on his nose. Having fallen onto the floor, he kicked the younger man off his porch and Natsu fell on the ground, holding his face. The others gasp, but get their heads back quickly and are ready to defend themselves in case he attacked again.

"Why are you still here? You job is done and your presence is no longer wanted or needed." Franklin growled getting angry.

Stretching outward, Happy sprouted his wings and flew up to Franklin's face level "You owe us money!" Not liking cats, he tossed a water balloon on the Exceed.

"You broke a window, ran over a citizen of this village in the graveyard, and destroyed a mausoleum. You deserve no money." Having turned around, Franklin began walking back into his home.

Once more the old man slammed the door, and hung a sign that said "GO AWAY!" The fairies and Hanzo knocked loudly on the door, but he doesn't answer. Lucy and Wendy are nearly brought to tears while Natsu and Happy began attack to the door, trying to get him to open up. Unhappy and angry, Hanzo had to sit down away from Carla and Happy.

"We may as well leave and tell Master Makarov about this, so we'll never take a request from this town ever again." Carla remained calm and tugged on Wendy's hand.

Ceasing his attack on the door, Happy turned around and began to fly away. "Oh… come on Natsu… no fish tonight…"

Not being paid, having no cash for food, a dark aura surrounded Natsu as he spoke with a depressed voice "Yeah… come on Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Hankyo…"

"My name is Hanzo!" The young Bone Dragon Slayer shouted as he followed the Fairies.

The group stopped, having noticed Hanzo following them. A strong breeze passd by as the six mages look at one another. The eerie silence is broken by Lucy. "Where are you going?"

"Um… with you?" Nervously replied the boy.

"But you're not in our Guild." Said Carla as she was picked up by Wendy.

The young man looked at the ground, his hair falling in front of his face. "I don't have anywhere else to go… granddaddy Kyoki disappeared and daddy died two weeks ago and I've been alone…"

"Kyoki… you mean the Great Bone Dragon Kyoki?" Natsu grabbed hold of Hanzo's shoulders and looked at him

Excited, Hanzo cleared his face on his sleeves. "Yeah… how'd you know?" His eyes filled with hope.

"Ever hear of the dragons named Igneel, Metalicana or Grandeeney?" Wendy turned to Hanzo, just as excited as him.

"Yeah! Kyoki mentioned that there were other great dragons himself!" Hanzo finally smiled for the first time, since they had met.

Having moved past Lucy, Hanzo was excited to be with more people that practiced Dragon Slaying Magic. "They disappeared on July 7, X777 Igneel disappeared from me, Metalicana disappeared from our guild mate Gajeel and Grandeeney disappeared from Wendy. When did Kyoki disappear?" Natsu wonders.

"Umm… the same… day…" Hanzo looked blankly at his fellow Dragon Slayers.

"I'm sorry… what happened to your dad?" Lucy asked, feeling sorry for Hanzo.

"Two weeks ago daddy turned really white, got very frail and sick… he told me I'd have to take care of myself and go away…" Hanzo began to weep lowly, trying to act tough but couldn't.

"Natsu-san… Lucy-san… we can't leave him alone." Wendy looked at them with a sincere look, feeling bad for the parentless boy.

"I don't think he's a bad kid." Happy landed on Natsu's left shoulder.

"There really is no need to discuss this then." Carla looked up to Wendy.

"Come with us." Lucy placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder.

Hanzo stops crying a moment and looks into Lucy's big brown eyes. Natsu got on one knee and placed his hand on the other. Filled with joy, Hanzo smiled showing a wide grin, his canines sticking out. Natsu retuned the same smile to Hanzo, showing off his canines, proof they had more in common.

"We're going home to Fairy Tail. I'm sure the master wouldn't mind another Dragon Slayer Kid in the guild. We have a lot of really strong, friendly and great people, Hanzo. Join us." Having looked at one another, Lucy and Hanzo decided that inviting Hanzo was the right idea.

Unable to control his joy, Hanzo jumped into Lucy's chest, having buried his head in her bosom and hugged her and Natsu tightly. Despite his small size, he had a fair bit of strength and almost crushed Lucy's ribs into her lungs. It had Lucy and Natsu taken a moment to pull him off of them, and Lucy quickly realizes that her shirt is almost soaked in Hanzo's tears. Initially peeved, Lucy remains calms to see Hanzo had accepted their offer without a word.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Back at the mausoleum ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Meanwhile at the unknown tomb, the thick dark fog has slowly seeped out. The Iron Maiden valves snapped, and the metal casing began to crack. A loud thumping is heard banging against the door. It struck twice, before the door flew off and against the wall. A man in dark red robe crawled out, on his hands and knees. Long messing white hair fallen over his face, his shriveled and wrinkled hands barely able to support his wait as he pushed himself up.

He began coughing loudly, a heavy labored breathing, and he tried to catch his breath. The man then lets out a loud scream; his long hair falls out of his face. Reaching in to a small leather bag, he reached around the inside of it and pulled out an amber colored stone, a faint green glowing aura about it, it was shaped like an eye. Grinding his teeth together, and with a great amount of effort he pushed it into his left eye and he gave out another blood curdling scream.

The man got onto his knees as a white light escapes the stone and swallows his entire body. Quickly, filled with a new found energy he stood up, and slowly began to stop screaming. The light died down, retreating back into the eye. The once old man had become a young man in his late 20s with long black hair down to his shoulders. He opened his eyes, one being the stone he shoved in and the other a golden eye. He flexed his hand, cracking all his bones at once. An arm stretched out, places his hand out sideways summoning a long metal staff with an eagle carved at the top.

"Fear me! I am Mishra Bellator! I llllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee ee!" Mishra screamed loudly that even the town of Lilli heard him…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Welcome To Fairy Tail! Hanzo!

Chapter Four: Welcome to Fairy Tail! Hanzo!

7/4/12 (Reedit 12/1/12)

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Fairy Tail Guild Hall, in Magnolia ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

"Hmmm, you have a sad story, young man." The Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov looked over Hanzo. Makarov is an extremely short, elderly old man that even Hanzo and Wendy at their young ages towered over. Due to age, there's horse shoe pattern baldness on his head and his hair had turned white. He stroked a great handlebar mustache that some assumed replaced the hair he lost.

"I know… I still miss daddy and granddaddy." Hanzo said still reeling from his father's death, and grandfather's disappearance.

"I suppose we can let you in. You'll be a great addition to our guild." Makarov smiled seeing Hanzo filled with joy.

"I won't let you down, sir!" Hanzo jumped up in excitement and began his own victory dance.

"You don't have to be so formal." Makarov showed Hanzo over to Mirajane.

A slim woman with long white hair wearing a red dress with pink ribbons stands behind a bar. Hanzo could tell she has a great, curvy figure with large breasts and the nicest blue eyes he's ever seen. She turned around and saw Hanzo. The woman smiled as she looked at the new member with her guild master. "Oh do we have a new member, master?"

"Yes, this will be the fourth Dragon Slayer to join us. I'm starting to notice a pattern. Mirajane this is Hanzo, Hanzo this is Mirajane Strauss. I'll let you two get acquainted, and Mira. Please be a sweet heart and help Hanzo get adjusted." Makarov chuckled softly, and left Mirajane with Hanzo.

"I will Master. Hanzo, part of being in our guild is you get the official Fairy Tail tattoo stamped on you. Have you thought about where I should place yours?" Mirajane holds a stamp and ink pack in her hand.

Hanzo looked up at her, trying to keep her face above her chest from his point of view. The little upward pony tail that Mirajane wears is what Hanzo liked the most about her. A few minutes passed, and the young man thought about where he wanted his Fairy Tail tattoo. The young Bone Dragon Slayer grabbed at his shirt collar and pulled it down. A finger pointed at his neck, the right side facing her. He tapped two inches under his jaw for her to place the tattoo.

Mirajane pressed the stamp maker against his neck, and after a few seconds she pulled away and a black Fairy Tail tattoo is on his neck. He looked into a mirror next to him, smiled widely and jumped onto Mirajane's waist, he squeezed her firmly. Mira knew that Hanzo was excited about joining a guild and finding a new family. She stroked his hair and returned his hug. A few moments pass before he finally released her. With bright green eyes filled with joy. Hanzo smiled at Mirajane as he released her waist, his large canines popping out of his mouth.

"Thank you Mirajane-san." Hanzo hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome, Hanzo." She rubbed his head softly just before he parted from her and ran around the guild to see all of the members.

Sure enough, a few people take notice at their newest Dragon Slayer. Due to his overly eagerness and happy personality, he began to bother some of the more ill-tempered members namely Gajeel Redfox. The Iron Dragon Slayer angrily watched the kid as he made his thirtieth lap around the guild. An Iron Pole stretched out from Gajeel's arm, and it stopped the boy and he looked into Gajeel's slitted red eyes. The well-built, heavily pierced man lifted him up. Still he felt overly excited, and the fact Gajeel was threatening a new member didn't cross his mind.

He shook the kid a little as he began to berate him. "You want to relax? Some of us want to drink in peace."

A young petite woman with a slender build and long blue hair walked behind Gajeel and tugged on his arm. This girl looked much different from the rest of the women in Fairy Tail as she wore strapless orange knee length dress, held by a white ribbon around her neck was snuggly held around her body. What caught his mind was that her chest was very small much like Wendy although this young woman was also older than the Sky Dragon Slayer. Hanzo took note of the yellow banding that held her hair back first, it was nice to him.

"Gajeel let him go. He's still new, let him wonder around." A friendly hand pressed on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Okay… for you I'll play nice Levy. But not for him."

A quick release from Gajeel caused Hanzo to stumble backwards. The boy brushed himself off and fixed the collar of his shirt. A deep guttural growl is heard from the two Dragon Slayers. A tense minute passed and the two walked away from each other.

Despite Gajeel trying to ruin his day, everything was still fantastic to him. Still feeling fully energized and very much excited, Hanzo ran towards Natsu. On his way over he noticed something that caught his eye, and he paused at a bill board. It was Mirajane and she was putting on to the board several flyers on the board. Two quick tugs of her dress, Hanzo saw that Mirajane had turned her head to give him attention. Hanzo stood still, very curious about what she was doing.

"What's that?" He began looking at some of the flyers.

"In a guild, we are sent contracts or missions for clientele. People around the country, even the world who need help with different jobs. You can come here and choose one to take. There are different ranked missions and the harder ones are upstairs, but people who are not S-Ranked Mages cannot go upstairs. You can even ask people to join you on missions; some mages that do this often form teams like Natsu and Lucy. If you want to take a mission, be sure to pull it off the board. Otherwise come see me if you need anything, okay?" Mirajane bends over and pinched Hanzo's cheek.

"Okay Miss Mirajane…" He smiled through the pinching and turned to the billboard.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Meanwhile with Natsu and his friends ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

On the other side of the guild, Natsu sat with his legs kicked up on a chair as he looked at young Hanzo stare down the board. This was a funny scene as he laughed to himself. Natsu noticed that Happy had walked up besides the boy and presented him a fish by Hanzo. When Hanzo grabbed a mission off the board, he turned to see Happy waited for him. Fear flooded his body, knees shaking and his face turned blue. Hanzo was instantly terrified and he desperately tried not to let go of the mission he grabbed. What did something no one expected was and that one thing was: To cry and scream cowardly. Everyone in the guild looked to see him beat feet and as he ran out the door.

Lucy sat down next to Natsu, shortly after she watched Hanzo run out of the guild with sheer terror written on his face. Upset and frustrated Lucy put her head down next to Natsu and sighed loudly. A thud is heard as she placed her purse on the table. Natsu however is too busy as he looked on his other side to see Happy, whom very upset and saddened at Hanzo's reaction to his welcoming gift.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu said looking down at his cat best friend.

"He keeps running away… maybe he doesn't like fish?" Sadly, Happy began eating the present.

"What's wrong with you?" Natsu said as he turned his head to Lucy.

"I'm still going to end up short. That cheap old coot not paying us really hurts me making rent…" Tears ran out of Lucy's eyes.

Natsu put his Mug aside and began rubbing Lucy's shoulders. "We can always take another mission." Unexpectedly Natsu let out a belch so loud it startled Lucy.

"I think Hanzo grabbed the last high paying mission that'll help me make rent… unless we get Gray and Erza and take a harder mission." Lucy lifted her head up, and looked at Natsu.

"No way! I don't want to work with him unless I have to." Natsu nearly flipped the table over, as he slammed his fists on the table.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Gray & Erza join in ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Gray looked at the mission board; it had been a while since he did a mission on his own. Gary Fullbuster was an Ice Make mage, who has a horrible habit of taking his clothes off. He stood at the board in just his boxers. The young Ice Mage had spikey black hair and dark blue eyes with a toned and muscular body. An X pattern scar was just above the right side of his pelvis. The only thing Gray was wearing is a black pair of boxers and a steel necklace of a sword with a stone in it.

He took a moment to look at several missions. One caught his eye and he reached out for it. It was a 250,000 jewel mission; however someone else's hand was faster and grabbed it from him. Gray got angry as he looked over at the mission thief.

"Hey, what's the big id…" He stopped in midsentence, as he noticed grabbed the mission.

"What is it Gray? Is something wrong?" Erza Scarlet looked at him. The glare made him lock up.

This young, beautiful and dangerous mage known as Erza Scarlet is a longtime friend to both Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster. She's also one of the S Class Mages of Fairy Tail. Her signature waist length scarlet red hair is what most people identify about her, along with her hazel eyes, large bust and dangers curves.

It's also a well-known fact that she's nick named Titania, Queen of the Fairies as no other mage in Fairy Tail rivaled her magical power: The Knight. Normally when a mage uses Exquip, a magic that causes a mage to exchange and equip weapons stored away at their personal home or even in celestial spirit space, it's only done with weapons. In Erza's case, she also switched it with her clothing and her armor. Once more Erza looked at Gray with a serious look, and he instantly backed down to her.

"I didn't say anything…" Gray faked a smile, and false confidence as he believed would anger her.

"Good." Knowing Gray would join her on mission; she wrapped an arm roughly around his neck, and began to drag him towards Natsu. "I chose this mission for the four of us to take."

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Natsu & Friends Together ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Natsu sat up straight, and suddenly he was scared as Erza threw Gray next to him. Thinking quickly, both boys kicked pushed chair out for Erza to sit down. Fixing her blue skirt, she down and her armor clanked against the chair. The Mission was placed in front of the others. Lucy reached out, grabbed the mission and read it aloud.

"The southern town of Gideon is looking for exceptionally strong mages to help town with gangs running wild and robbing the town into poverty. A separate fund has been set up to pay any one or any group who save us! Please help!" The paper was rolled up and sat down before Erza.

Erza leaned forward on the table and glared at her teammates. "This mission will be simple enough for us to take. I've already done some research; this town of Gideon doesn't have any mages. Because of that, this gang is a gang of mages who are ransacking the town. We won't be gone too long."

"I definitely need the money, so I'm in." Lucy looked over to Natsu and Gray.

The two young men have an arm around each other and are smiling happily. Gray spoke for them with a large smile and sweat running down both their faces. "We're always ready!"

Happily, Natsu agreed with Gray. "Aye sir!"

Lucy could tell that both of them are lying. They're NEVER this friendly towards one another. However, now they had enough people to save the town. She also knew Natsu wouldn't enjoy the ride as the train ride takes at least thirteen hours get to.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ In a hotel in Magnolia ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Urza Bellator was hard at work, using a soldering iron and some solder on a small machine he was working on. Despite the lighting he has, he was still having much difficulty working with the object. Tired, he sat the device down and stretched out. The room was dark room and Urza had been working in a basement of the inn.

Exhausted Urza left the basement and went to the hostess. Like a sly old dog, he leaned against her podium and tried to charm her. Having seen this a hundred times, she already knew the trick. Nevertheless Urza tried the same trick.

"How much do I owe you for the night?" Urza quickly turned off the charm, seeing it wasn't going to working.

"Another 500 jewels. You've been here two nights, you even brought a fair amount of junk here. When can I expect payment?" The Innkeeper leaned into Urza's face.

Both were angry, and Urza leaned into her face not liking her attitude. "Well… tell me where I can find the nearest mages guild, and I can make payment quickly…"

"Down the street. They're called Fairy Tail." Spittle flew out of her mouth and on Urza's face.

The weather isn't want he wanted, and Urza wiped his face off on his arm sleeve and left. The old man walked down the street admiring the town, and its young people. He hasn't been in a big city in some years. From the smell of alcohol in the air, he knew he was close to either a brewery or the town's guild called Fairy Tail. As he walked around, Urza saw a young boy, who we know as Hanzo, completely out of breath not too far from the guild. They catch eyes, and Urza passed him by without a word. Urza looked at the door of Fairy Tail and entered.

No sooner had he entered, did a chair braek on his face. Urza rolled down the stairs, and tried to remain calm but couldn't control his twitching eye. Spliters in his face, Urza entered again, this time to have a mug break against his chest. Shards of glass were in his chest, and Urza hit the ground seeing the entire guild practically declare war on one another. Natsu and Gray were strangling one another, Elfman has transformed one arm and begins attacking Macao who is in turn teaming up with Wakaba are pummleing Alzack and Warren. He looked around to see the entire guild in a brawl. He walked over to Mirajane and sat down.

"Miss, is the guild Master around?" He yelled at her so she could hear him.

Knowing who he was, Mirajane smiled "I'll go find him, Master Bellator"

"Tell him that 'The Warrior' is here." Urza turned around and ducked down as he saw a table thrown at hm.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Meanwhile in Lilli ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Mishra found his way out of the tomb and stumbled into the town that Natsu and his group was in only hours ago. Much of his missing power was still returning to him, but enough had returned while he was laid on the ground weakly at the cemetery. Slowly he crept up to the Mayor's house and knocked VERY loudly. Franklin angrily answered the door.

"Sir, do you mind? I am…" The old man was silenced by Mishra's hand.

Mishra looked at him and placed his right hand on his head. He breathed in deeply and began to absorb a white essence from Franklin. The old man tried to fight back, but couldn't. Before his eyes, he saw Mishra began to grow younger with a full goatee and his body bulked up in muscle mass. Franklin was in shock, and Mishra violently released him.

"Don't move… what little magical power you had will never return." Nearly breakin down the door, Mishra entered.

Stealing a leather satchel and Mishra began to pour golden coins and paper Jewels into the satchel. He looted the house, grabbing any gold and silver he could find. Although he was stealing all the gold, silver and cash he could find, Mishra left all other valuable metals and stones alone. Franklin sat against his door, trying to get his breath.

"You saw nothing, NO ONE came here. Do you understand me?" Filled with youth and vigor, Mishra looked at his victim.

"N…n….no…" Weakly, Franklin spurted out.

With that Mishra walked away from Lilli. The day was hot now, and the breeze barely moved. He looked at the ground and noticed there was metal grating on the side of the house. Mishra tied the satchel around his waist, and turned to look at the house. He cracked his knuckles and rose his hands up. The metal grating ripped off the house, and began to morph itself into a cage. Despite the limited grating, a large metal cage trapped the Mayor in his house. Mishra began to chuckle as he sealed all the doors and windows within the metal cage. Once the old man could not escape, Mishra turned around and left the town, as he whistled a haunting tune that people would come to fear.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Authors Note: I hope you fine people are enjoying this. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Please leave me a review or two, I'm DIEING for reviews.


	5. Hanzo's First Mission! Wendy joins too?

Chapter Five: Hanzo's first mission! Wendy joins too?

7/6/12 (Reedit 12/1/12)

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Outside of Fairy Tail ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Hanzo began to calm down, just outside Fairy by a restaurant and a fish shack. He hunched over and took a few deep breaths outside the guild. His fellow guild members were very noisy and he could overhear the commotion that was the daily life of Fairy Tail fighting and arguing among one another. Lightning struck as his brain as he remembered as he held onto a mission. The paper was unrolled easily for the young Dragon Slayer, and he got a better read of the mission.

"Mages need to provide security at Junon on the North Western Coast. We're paying 50,000 jewels to start, and another 250,000 when finished."

"Welcome to the guild Hanzo." Wendy nervously spoke, as she stood in front of Hanzo. She was obviously still shy around Hanzo.

"Oh… ah… yeah… thanks… Wendy…. Wendy right?" Hanzo couldn't bring himself to look at Wendy either. Carla noticed the two young mages blush, but neither could look at the other.

Tender was her voice as Wendy spoke up. "Yes, I'm Wendy. Do you like our guild?" Some dust rose up as she dragged her foot around.

"Yeah… I do… I was…" He began looking at Wendy. Slowly the two raised their heads and their eyes meet. "ah…"

"Are you scared?" Carla made herself known having stepped from behind Wendy.

"YES!" Hanzo jumped up on top of a barrel.

Wendy and Carla looked at each other. Hanzo tried not to look utterly terrified, but his face gave away his emotions as he wasn't able to hide his fear. Wendy bent over and picked up Carla, holding her and walked closer to Hanzo. He backed up towards the edge but lost his balance, screamed loudly as he fell into a barrel. It was a barrel that was filled with fish guts and scales. Almost on the verge of throwing up, Hanzo climbed out, throwing up over himself. The over whelming smell caused Wendy to back up holding her nose, as was Carla. They looked at each then at him.

With a deep breath Wendy let out a Roar of the Sky Dragon. The fish remains flew off him, but the smell still remained. Hanzo looked over at a barrel full of water, held his breath and dunked himself in. After a quick impromptu bath, Hanzo climbs out coughing up water and fish remains. As he was more approachable, to some extent, Wendy walked over with Carla in her arms. However the moment she bent over to help him up, Hanzo threw up again, and a super ball bounced off the ground and back over his head. All three stood there amazed that just happened. Feeling weak, Hanzo backed up against a wall.

"I don't remember eating that…" Hanzo said staring down Carla, clearly afraid of her.

"Why are you afraid of me, Hanzo?" Carla looked at Hanzo, both angry and somewhat embarrassed.

"Because cats kill babies, I don't like cats!" He watched Carla intensely worried, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"But… she's an Exceed… they don't kill babies…" Wendy looked up at Hanzo, who was starting to climb the wall, having dug his nails into the wood.

"You're a cat… please don't come near me!" Hanzo stopped as he reached the ceiling.

The ceiling on the other hand begins creaking. Hanzo slowly turned his head to see the wood that he dug his fingers into is starting to give away. The cracks grow larger, which in turn cause Hanzo to start sweating so hard, it's almost as if it's raining. Carla began backing up to Wendy. Saying a prayer, Hanzo begged for it not to give. Unfortunately for him, the wood gave away and he crashed into the ground, with ceiling on him. A loud crash is heard, and dust was everywhere. Hanzo poked his head from the debris; and he looked at Wendy and Carla.

"And now I REALLY need to take this job… I'm still afraid of cats. But I think I'll get use to Carla and Happy… eventually." Hanzo tried to crawl out from underneath the rubble.

"I know you'll love Carla and Happy, give them a chance." Wendy smiled at Hanzo, as she helped him up.

The moment Hanzo touched her hand; he felt invigorated enough to rise up. Carla began to stare at Hanzo for a moment; she looked him over to see if he's all right. Hanzo forgot for a moment Carla was even near him as he looked at Wendy. Although they were still children, Carla knew she'd have to watch over those two. Hanzo reached into his shirt and pulled the mission contract out of his inner pocket, soaking wet but the ink wasn't running.

"Well… I'm about go on my first mission and I really want it to go right… but I've never done anything like this..." He looked at Wendy and handed her the paper.

Carla looked up to her friend "What's it say Wendy?"

"Mages need to provide security at Junon on the North Western Coast. We're paying 50,000 jewels to start, and another 250,000 when finished." Wendy looked Hanzo, and he looked back at her. He really liked her brown; they were very comforting to him. Wendy on the other hand thought his green eyes were really neat.

"So… um…" Hanzo suddenly remembered that Carla is there and began to slowly freak out.

"What is it Hanzo-chan?" Wendy starting to feel confident spoke to Hanzo.

Hanzo began to stutter, quickly freaking out. "C-c-c-could you two come with me?"

Wendy and Carla looked at each other. Carla shrugged her shoulders, she then crossed her arms. Her back faced Hanzo, but Carla looked back to Wendy.

"Are you going to behave yourself?" Carla stated stoutly.

"Yes!" Hanzo cocked his head sideways at Carla, as he pressed against a pillar.

"Will you also try not to be afraid of Carla?" Wendy got on one knee and picked up Carla again.

A large bead of sweat rolled down the back of Hanzo's neck. "I'll try…"

This was the most terrifying thing he's ever done. Hanzo slowly moved close to try and pet Carla. She looked at Hanzo and blinks innocently, luckily for the young man Carla had calmed down. With a hand extended, Hanzo slowly moved closer to Carla. Just as he's about to pet her, Carla sneezed and Hanzo chickened out. With a quick burst of energy, Hanzo hid behind the wooden pillar and his eyes began to well up with tears.

"I'm sorry Wendy, I'm just too scared…" Hanzo whined and stuttered the last word.

The two looked at each other, with flat eyes suddenly unsure about wanting to go with Hanzo. But he was still new, and neither one wanted to be rude. Wendy and Carla continued to look at each other until they both sighed loudly. His first mission looked simple enough, but they both know one thing. This is going to be a straight up hill mission because of his fear.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Meanwhile Inside of Fairy Fail ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Urza sat at the bar, a beer in one hand and he has a lit pipe in his other hand. He sat in a chair and talked to Mirajane while he waited on his audience with Makarov. Enjoying his cold lager, he drank two and waited for Mira to bring him another. Although Urza was way too old for her, Mirajane couldn't help but enjoy his company. Hell she even enjoyed his old school charm. Urza held a frost covered mug and looked at Cana, smiled at her, he nodded his head. Despite thinking Urza might be another dirty old man, Cana looked back and nodded her head at him. Urza opened his mouth wide and empties the mug in his mouth as if he was pouring it out.

Cana Alberona is a tall, slim woman with long, wavy, flowing hair that nearly reaches her waist. She also had large breasts like most other women in the guild. This was a trend that Urza had noticed, not that it was bad. But it didn't help Urza think that there was a bust requirement in order to be a female member in Fairy Tail. Despite her dressing very casual in dark knee length shorts and a bikini top, he enjoyed how Cana drank like a man. Both nodded at each other, and continued to drink.

The old man wanted to show off to Mirajane, thus began to rub his thumb over an empty glass causing a loud piercing sound to echo in the guild. Unfortunately for them, Natsu and Gajeel covered their ears along with their Exceed partners. A few moments passed before Urza stopped, and instead he asked for eight glasses filled to different heights of water and a pair of spoons. Taking his time, he tapped the spoons off each glass in a different order. The sounds created a small orchestra of music. Several people took notice of this neat little trick of his and that included Cana, Mirajane, her little sister Lisanna.

"Master Bellator, that was very nice." Mirajane smiled at him, her hands folded in front of her.

The old man grabbed his beer once more. "Thank you." He stated as he took another drink.

"I should have known you'd find your way back here." Makarov's voice comes from behind Urza.

"Well it shouldn't…" He turned around, his beer still in hand, expecting to find the Guild Master to be the same height he was when they met many years ago.

"Down here." Makarov barely stood at Urza's knee height.

"TINY!" Urza yelled spitting his beer over Makarov and onto Gajeel, Pantherlily, Juvia, Jet, Droy and Levy.

"Okay, who's looking for an ass kicking?" Gajeel stood up, having tossed the chair he was in far behind him.

Makarov cleared his throat, and looked up at Urza. "Yes… I remember you having more hair…"

This wasn't expected; at least Urza didn't expect this to happen. In the years since they last saw each other, Makarov somehow managed to shrink down in size and become a little person. Initially thoughts of self-mutilation ran through the head of Urza Bellator. But that couldn't be, Makarov wasn't the type of person that would do this. Perhaps a curse shrank him? Either way, he didn't have time to think about those ideas, although he did entertain the thought of seeing if he could kick Makarov over the guild and into the ocean behind it.

"Sorry, you should know by now I'm easily shocked." Urza got on one knee, in order to get eye to eye with the Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"I believe we have something to discuss, something of urgency." Makarov walked away from Urza leading him towards his office.

"I believe we had best talk in private. I don't trust children with such important issues." A quick hop and Urza was off his chair, and with a tiny kick it was pushed in and Urza followed his friend.

"Natsu! Are the one who spat the beer at me?" Gajeel pointed out toward Natsu, ready for a fight.

"You wish I did! But if you want to fight…" Natsu jumped on the table he was sitting at.

Gajeel and Natsu jumped at one another and their fists strike with such force, a shockwave knocked down mugs and papers around the room. Not wanting a full blowing Dragon Slayer War, Lucy and Gray tried to stop the fight, but Gray ended up getting dragged in to the fight after he received a punch in the face with Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Hard Fist and Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Although he didn't want to get into a fight, Gray wasn't one to let something like that slide.

Erza stood up and watched the fight unfold, getting several other guild members absorbed. Macao and Wakaba were the first two victims to get knocked out and thrown out of the brawl between Natsu and Gajeel. Ice, Fire and Iron are thrown around the room as the mages fight each other. Not wanting to become victims, or annihilated with Dragon Slayer magic, Lucy and Happy sat underneath the table which they were drinking at.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Inside Makarov's Office ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Urza sat in a chair in front of Makarov. The two looked at each other seriously. Then Urza leaned over in chair, having propped his head up with both hands. Makarov on the other hand sat at his desk, a mountain of papers was awaiting him. He didn't touch any of the papers however, he just sat there and looked at Urza.

"I believe I may have bad news." A serious tone was in Urza's voice.

Finally moving, Makarov grabbed a pen and started to do some paper work. "I've come to expect that from you. Did you find them?"

"Yes and no… Mishra is sealed away but I cannot where he was taken to. His apprentice on the other hand… I haven't found anything on him. I searched Mishra's old factors and I didn't find a single clue of where his apprentice could be." Urza kept a serious look on his face.

"This is very unfortunate. If he's allowed to remain loose, it's only a matter of time before a war starts." Makarov looked up from his papers.

"I have some information that may help me find them. But I don't have money to cover my expenses, you homeland doesn't have any banks over here. I need to work a mission or two for you so I can cover my expenses." Arms and legs stretched out, as Urza stretched out and slouched in his chair.

"You know the rules. You can only take jobs given to Fairy Tail members." Makarov stopped and looked at Urza.

Urza looked at him, and then he slowly smiled. He knew something Makarov didn't know, or if he did know he'd try to play off. He didn't want to waste time and try negotiating a reason to allow him to take a mission. But what he was going to say would be good enough reason.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. A Disappearing Act! Urza's Secret Skill?

Chapter Six: A Disappearing Act! Urza's Secret Skill?

9/2/12 (Reedit 12/18/12)

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ On a train, heading towards Junon ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Later that afternoon Hanzo, Wendy and Carla were on the train heading to Junon. Hanzo sat across from Wendy, he tried not to sweat bullets and appear scared as Carla sat in Wendy's lap and stared at him. Unfortunately for Hanzo, Wendy and Carla both could smell his fear. The young man was shaking heavily and although Carla was sitting in Wendy's lap, Hanzo couldn't bring himself to pet her.

"Hanzo, how long do you plan to keep trying?" Carla looked at him, causing Hanzo to quickly pull his arm back every few seconds as he was about to pet her.

"I'm sorry I'm such a coward!" Hanzo whined as the aura around him began to get dark and depressive.

Carla's ears flattened against her head. Clearly she wasn't enjoying Hanzo at the moment. The only thing Wendy could do was try and help Hanzo get use to Carla. Every story he had heard about the "evils" of cats kept rushing forward. Wendy knew that Hanzo meant well and that he did want to get over his fears. Having to back away, Hanzo saw Wendy leaned over to bring Carla closer to him.

Knowing that it wasn't going to be easy, Hanzo decided to give up for now. Quivering legs and shaking hands couldn't have given away the young man's true emotions any more than if he built a sign. Unable to keep his head still, Hanzo found himself looking around at everything. Luckily for him, Wendy was the same way and she couldn't bring herself to look at him for too long. A feeling of tiredness and dread came over Carla as she signed loudly.

"This is going to be a long ride, Wendy." Carla said as she looked at the two young teenagers.

"Well maybe it'll get better…" Wendy tried to smile, as she hoped it would make Hanzo feel better.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen. This is your conductor speaking, the movie lacrima that we will be showing today is 'Tom & Jerry: The Movie' please enjoy it along with your Umboshi." The voice cut out as Hanzo's jaw dropped sudden.

Hanzo, Wendy and Carla looked up at a large lacrima above the door. Hanzo began to cry the moment he heard the name. A thud is heard as Hanzo's head hit floor and he collapsed on the ground whimpering. On the other hand both Carla and Wendy instantly became depressed knowing what's ahead for them in the movie and food. The sound of sucking is heard from Hanzo, the other two ladies leaned and saw that he sucked on his lips.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ At the Fairy Tail's Guild Hall ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Makarov and Urza looked at each other. Silent words were passed between them; a conversation they didn't need to speak told each of them everything they needed to know. The old men nod in agreement while Urza smiled. The guild master on the other hand wasn't. The chair that Urza sat in leaned back with the old man. Makarov sighed loudly as he looked out a window.

"I'm fully aware of what you told me. You're not a member of this guild, but I will allow you to take ONE mission to pay off your debts." Makarov didn't turn around to face his guest.

"I'll be out of your hair before you know it." Urza got up and left the office and shut the door behind him.

The moment Urza appeared on the Barroom floor; a chair is thrown and shattered on his face. He fell down and slowly got up; splinters from the chair riddled his face. Although he's been through worst, the old man weakly placed a hand on the railing. Unfortunately Elfman and table are thrown at Urza. The table broke first, sending several large chucks around him. Elfman was added insult to injury. The manliest man in Fairy Tail got up; grabbed a piece of the table and jumped off from the top of the stairs and threw it at Gajeel. Not wanting to eat any more wood, Urza crawled low until he reached the bar. He looked at Mirajane, whom had a bloody bandage wrapped around her head.

"Another day in the off…" A beer mug broke on the back of Urza's head and knocked him over.

"Are you okay Master Bellator?" Mirajane looked over to see he had begun to get angry.

"Perfect. Makarov said I can take one mission here. Where's your mission board?" Urza got up and used a chair to block incoming debris.

Mirajane pointed towards the Mission Board and moving slowly as a mouse would in a snake pit. Urza carefully walked through the bar room brawl. Just as he spots a nice 250,000 Jewel mission, he noticed a woman with red hair grab it.

"Get your hands off that mission, woman." Urza put his hand on the flyer and pinned it down.

"Excuse me?" Erza turned around, angry that someone was that disrespectful. She glared at Urza, their angered eyes meet.

As the fight behind them continued, Urza stood straight up. Age did cause him to shrink a bit as he was now a little taller than Erza. In his youth, he would have towered over her. "Did I stutter?" said Urza.

"Do you have courage to repeat yourself?" Erza's right eyebrow began to twitch.

"As a matter of fact: Yes, I do. Get your hands off that mission, woman." The old man got in the young woman's face.

Not being one to back down, Erza ripped the mission off the board and pulled it away. "Only members of Fairy Tail are allowed to accept missions given to our guild. You are NOT a member of this guild."

Despite all the fights and all the incoming glassware, Natsu and his group managed to get through the all out brawl. Some of the fights slowly calmed down, which in turned caused some of the more rowdy members to calm down. Still locked in their glare battle, Erza and Urza are face to face with the other, they didn't flinch nor did they blink. The lightning bolts shot between their eyes could easily be seen. Urza quickly grabbed part of the mission and his eyebrows began to twitch violently.

"Erza, why are you still at the mission board?" Lucy walks up with Gray and Natsu behind her.

"Well thanks to the fight, the last mission I pulled off was snatched by someone else. I was grabbing us a new mission when this non-Fairy Tail Member, old man showed up." She tugged it closer towards her.

"Old? You really think I'm taking that as an insult? Try again. It'll take more than huge boobs and a pretty face to insult me." He tugs it back to himself.

The two began to glare at each other. For a brief moment, one could see lightning shot in between their eyes between their eyes as the two grinded their teeth, ready to attack the other. Calmly pushing the two aside, Lucy broke the two up as Gray and Natsu began to push Urza out of the front doors. This wasn't how you treated anyone, thought Urza Bellator.

"Don't push me. Talk to Makarov, me and him go WAY back. He has allowed me to take one mission." He pushed past the two young men.

"I wouldn't do that." Makarov says standing above the guild on the second floor.

The chip on Urza's shoulder was visible, and he walked over to Erza. "I wasn't planning anything, except getting the mission I chose back."

"Why don't you join them?" Makarov jumped up on the railing and smiled as he looked down.

"WHAT?!" The five mages yelled at their master.

Makarov nodded towards Mirajane "There is more than enough for the five of you. Besides, non-members are charged for their drinks and food."

With a big smile and a silver platter, Mirajane walked over with Urza's bill. He looked at it for a moment; Urza reached over and stole Macao's beer. A chug sound is heard as Urza began drinking it; his eyes shifted over again and looked at the bill. Shock and alarmed, he spat the beer out covering Macao, Wakaba, and Team Shadow Gear, in particular Levy. Levy's boyfriend Gajeel jumped up ready to attack Urza.

"HOW IN THE HELL DO I PAY FOR THIS?! YOU KNOW MY NATIVE MONEY ISN'T GOOD HERE!" Urza's eyes jumped wide open as his hands trembled as he stared at the bill.

"I suggest working with those kids who are leaving. They know to respect my wishes." Makarov smiled as he thought to himself; different and humiliating ways Urza could repay the guild.

Urza blinked his eyes twice. A loud crack is heard as he sharply turned his head at the door. Ready to leave for their next mission, Natsu and his friends with Happy were ready to leave. Desperate to stop the leaving teens, Urza hoped over a table then slid underneath a second. This was one of the few times Urza would run after someone. He jumped over a railing and tackled the doors open. Once outside, Urza spotted the teens and with a gust of wind behind him, Urza ran up to Natsu and his team, than stood in front of them.

Deep breaths and panting was heard at first, but Urza finally was able to speak up. "Okay, you heard your guild master. I'll be joining you on this mission, with you the four of you taking the majority of the reward of course." The old man continued to pant.

"Why don't you go retire old man." Gray stated plainly as he walked past Urza.

"I'm not just some 'Old Man'. There's always MUCH more than meets the eye." Urza glared at Gray, clearly he didn't think highly of Urza.

"No thanks, we don't want someone who could fall over dead." Natsu walked past the old man, a slight push to the side. Lucy and Erza followed behind him.

"That mission you're taking is a seven day trip to and seven trip day back by train. What if I told you there's a way to make it in only four days?" Urza looked to see them stop, notably Natsu.

This old man seemed to be too eager to join them "I would have to say you're lying." Erza crossed her arms and looked at the old man.

The old man clapped his hands together in front of him. He stretched his hands apart, lighting shot between in between them. A bright white orb of energy appeared in the center. It continued to grow larger until he made it swallow himself, from head to foot. As it went down, Urza disappeared. The four stood in place a few minutes, and began to wonder: What happened to Urza?

"Up here!" Urza shouted from the 2nd floor of Fairy Tail.

"Teach me how to do that!" Natsu yelled up to him happily.

"Yeah me too!" Happy got excited and flew up to Natsu's head height.

Gray pulled both mages back and reminded Happy of his own powers "But you can fly… teach me!" Gray shouted as they watched the old man jump off the building and land on the ground gracefully.

"I can… but I want to go with you to square up my debts." Urza walked up to the team once more.

They look at each other a few moments. The four of the huddle together and talk low voices. The old man couldn't catch everything they said, but he wasn't worried. Gray, Lucy, and Happy nod towards Natsu and break the huddle. Erza on the other hand hesitates, but reluctantly agreed when she nodded at Salamander. With a wicked smile, Natsu looked at the old man.

"Only two conditions, first: I want to fight you instead of learning that trick." Natsu grinned widely at Urza.

"Granted, I'll fight all four of you at once. Trust me, you'll need it." Urza rubbed his hands together, breathing in between his palms.

"Done." Natsu's eyes lit up while everyone else is shocked he suddenly volunteered them for a fight.

Urza rubbed is hand on Natsu's pink hair "What's the other?"

"Tell us your name. I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy." Natsu excitedly flexed his arms.

"Aye!" Happily flew up to Urza's face level.

"Gray Fullbuster." Urza looked to Natsu's left to see the young man suddenly had no shirt or pants on.

"I'm Lucy… Gray don't forget your clothes." Lucy pointed it out to Gray, he screamed and was legitimately shocked.

At first Erza didn't say anything, but she didn't want to be rude. "Erza Scarlet."

Their guest began to laugh. It took a moment for him to calm down enough to speak. "I see my name has changed from being masculine." Urza began to exquip a brown leather overcoat.

"What do you mean?" Erza stepped forward and pressed her breastplate into Urza's chest. This was something that didn't sound like a compliment.

"My name is Urza Bellator. When I was young my name was a boy's name, now it seems parents who want strong children will now name their children after me. I have a different opinion of you now." He suddenly smiled; clearly Urza was now much friendlier.

The wind kicked up slow as Urza began to chant. The white energy began to flow between both his hands once more. Urza started to chat as the wind nearly knocked Happy out of the circle. Natsu reached over and grabs him, then place Happy close to his body inside of his vest. Lucy held down her small skirt, while Erza allowed her knee length skirt to flap. Shielding his eyes from the dusted kicked up by the wind; Gray looked at the old man and saw that his eyes were white. Slowly, Urza raised his hands into the air, and the light shot out and absorbed everyone completely. Other people in the area looked over to see that Urza along with Natsu and his group are suddenly.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Urza Bellator Man or Monster?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Author: Sedaiv

Author's Email: realgateguardian at Gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Brief Nudity

Notes: First attempt at a cross over fiction, Magic the Gathering & Fairy Tail. Although it's not heavily based on Magic, this fic does use a lot of names from that universe. This chapter is a little longer than the previous chapters.

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow

Chapter Seven: Urza Bellator - Man or Monster?

9/14/12

The movie ends, with Wendy still looking extremely ill at the complimentary Umboshi left for them. She pushes it aside so that the person who gave them it would take it away. Wendy sits Carla down and feels Hanzo's forehead. He's finally calmed down, and even seems to have regained consciousness and has stopped crying.

" Well that...was a waste of time." Carla looks over at the train steward taking the uneaten Umboshi and leaves.

"Oh come on Carla, that was funny." Wendy smiles, having enjoyed the movie and seeing there's no Umboshi.

" I guess it was alright i guess. How is Hanzo's doing?" Carla stands up on the train bed/couch to see how he's doing.

Hanzo begins getting to his feet, finally catching his breath. He leaves a moment to likely find something to drink or eat. However he suddenly came back into their booth, and was dry heaving a lot again. Both Wendy and Carla looked at their friend with concern, seeing how his fears have gone into overdrive for an hour or so.

"Is something wrong, Hanzo-chan?" Wendy asks getting up.

"I'll… live…" Hanzo stutters out.

Suddenly, he felt something brush up against his leg. Hanzo was on alert now. He carefully looked down, and saw a nice white fluffy cat. It looked at him in the eyes, and it had a look of sympathy. Suddenly, it meowed causing Hanzo to hit the ceiling in pure panic. He was holding onto the rail, shaking madly. Once more, his tears started flowing.

"Not this again." Carla looks up at Hanzo and begins tossing breath mints at him.

The Cat seemed offended and glared at Hanzo, before trying to jump up and attack. Hanzo began crying very loudly. However much to aid, an elderly lady came in and scooped the cat up, calming it down.

"Now, now, Kima. You mustn't go running off like you have." The nice elderly lady looked up to see Hanzo, and looks to see sweat droping.

"What's with you, boy?" She raises an eye brow to him.

"Umm...Excuse me ma'am, but my friend has this fear of cats. He means not to offend in any way." Wendy shyly looks at their guest.

"Oh. Well it's good to know. It's good to see that there are still some respectable young people still around." The Elderly lady walked off with her cat, Kima, in tow.

Hanzo fell down, and landed on his back. Both Carla and Wendy felt sweat dropped at that display. Hanzo got himself back up, and with weakened legs falls back onto the couch/bed he was sitting on. He looks as if he's ready to pass out.

"Hanzo-chan, are you okay?" Wendy begins getting near him.

"I...I'm so sorry Wendy. Maybe you shouldn't have joined me." Hanzo begins blushing as he gets nearer.

" No, no. It's okay. We want to help." Wendy smiles and offers him a tissue from a nearby tissue box.

"But I'm...causing so much trouble, all thanks to this stupid fear." He grabs the box and uses several to dry off his face.

Carla looks at Hanzo, both disappointed in him and angry. She points and him and begins scolding "If you think your fear is Stupid...GET OVER IT!"

Hanzo got really scared, as he nearly curled up into a corner. Carla blushed a tiny bit, but turned away. Hanzo sighed, and very slowly relaxed, sitting straight up. An announcement came on, as well as the movie Lacrima flickering to life again. Wendy sat next to Hanzo as they both looked up.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen. This is your conductor speaking, the Movie Lacrima that we will be showing at this time, is 'Disney's Aristocats' please enjoy, and have a wonderful trip." The conductor hangs up the microphone.

Hanzo paled at that thought. Before he felt light headed but now he also fainted...right into Wendy's lap. She was immediately shocked this happened, however she could also tell Hanzo had passed out completely. She put a hand on his head, and blushed at the thought but saw how angry Carla was getting.

"Get off of her! That's no way a young man should act around a lady." Carla flew over and began trying to pull Hanzo off of Wendy.

"Carla, please be careful. Hanzo isn't feeling well now." Wendy helped Hanzo up, and onto his sleeping area. Wendy sighed, still concerned for her new guildmate.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

In the sea side town of Balamb, the wind is blowing softly. It is a sea side town that hides something sinister. Few if any people are out and about. The wind begins kicking up stronger, several people believe it's a sandstorm. A bright flash and Natsu and his group appear… twenty feet above ground. The group screams loudly, except Natsu who is caught by a flying Happy and Urza as he somehow slowly falls to the ground.

"Why were we up there!" Gray yells trying to escape from underneath Erza & Lucy.

"Sorry, it's tricky magic to master. I thought of the view from below, and I brought us here. We've arrived here, in the sea side town of Balamb." Urza lands on the ground and looks around.

"Wait… how did you know we needed to get here?" Erza gets off of Gray and Lucy.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm blind. I saw from the distance the name of the town. I don't know about the rest." Urza turns to see the Fairies back on their feet.

"Where's the food? We're hungry." Natsu's stomach rumbles.

"Aye…" Happy says sadly and hungrily.

"Didn't you eat at the Guild?" Lucy fixes her skirt and brushes her legs off.

"Yeah, but I didn't eat enough…" Natsu's stomach rumbles louder.

The group hears a loud piercing whistle. They look over to see Urza at a door way, above it says "Canyon Saloon: Bar & Grille". He waves them over, however Urza sees a Natsu and Happy running past him. The others look at each other and blink. They barely know the old man, and yet Natsu and Happy instantly trust him.

As Gray, Lucy and Erza walk off into the bar. Juvia slowly rises above a wagon. She begins getting angry seeing that Gray is with two other women. She begins gnawing on a wagon, obviously also sucked up by Urza's teleportation spell.

"Gray-sama… why do you always go on missions with them? Why can't Gray-sama go on a long away mission with Juvia?" Juvia looks up and begins day dreaming.

She imagines herself, behind held from behind by Gray. He leans over into hear ear and looks into her eyes romantically. She blushes brightly, both in her imagination and physically.

"Juvia, I'm so glad you came on this mission alone with me. I'm lucky to have a partner like you… won't you please join me as my life partner?" Grab leans closer to her.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia swoons in her imagination.

"JUVIE!..." Juvia accidently snaps the side of the wagon off.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Urza shows them into the bar, sure enough as the name suggests: It has a real western feel. Several normal men are fighting at one corner; the bartender has busy writing Natsu and Happy's order. Gray sits down with them, in his underwear. Lucy and Erza stand around, and look over to see Urza sitting with a man sporting a dusty old brown leather trench coat, a red beard, a cowboy hat, but his eye still hidden. The ladies walk over to join him.

"Urza, don't get too comfortable. We still have to find the client." Erza says taking a seat.

"Wait what is the mission, Erza?" Lucy asks taking a seat with the older mages.

"This man is the client representative. Bobby Reign, these are the ladies who are accompanying me on the mission." Urza snaps his fingers for a waitress.

"Here." He says sliding a detail paper towards the ladies.

"Wait… where's the client?" Lucy asks Bobby.

He looks at her and points to the paper. Bobby stands up, fixes his hat and coat then leaves. Lucy picks up the paper and looks at the young men. Natsu and Gray are tearing into huge chucks of meat while Happy is eating fish. Several patrons are getting angry as they're getting covered in slobber and meat.

"If you're reading this, then you've accepted the mission. My name is Jorge Esteban Garcia. I apologize for not meeting with you personally, but due to my poor health I have to send this letter with my trusted associate. Recently some of the farmers who have been working for me have disappeared along with their families. I do not know if they left to go home or have abandoned their jobs for no reason.

I'm offering 250,000 for the Mage or Mages who find out what happened to my employees. Please, these are good people who are not Mages and are harmless. Strange figures with black markings were seen around the areas of my missing employees. These men should be considered suspects and possibly dangerous." Lucy finishes reading the letter.

Lucy looks to the old man and S Class Mage. She sets the paper down and Erza grabs it, folds it up and places it inside her armor. The old man begins drinking from a tall frosty mug of lager. Natsu, Gray and Happy arrive feeling full and belch loudly. Urza's mug cracks as the last several seconds and get very loud. Four tall and muscular men stand up and approach the young mages from behind.

"Well we have something to go on." Urza sets his beer down and looks to see that the three men each have black scratches on their left arms.

"Hey pal. Hasn't anyone taught you manners?" One man grabs Natsu's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Natsu slaps his hand off.

"Why don't mages get out of here. Your kind isn't wanted or liked." A second grabs a hold of Gray's shoulder.

"Look we're not here for…" Urza gets punched in his face by the third man.

Natsu and Gray quickly get up and punch the men behind them. The men grab their fists and punch back. Erza flips the table the two men who started the fight. A big one picks up Natsu by his ears and pulls. Grab jumped on his back and began pulling back on his cheek making him give a wicked smile that was wicked painful. His shorter fried jumped up, grabbed Gray by his hair and pulled him off. Erza began to exquip into a different armor. Urza stopped her and separated the Mages from the men. He stood between them, one hand holding the others at bay.

"Don't you dare, Erza. These men aren't Mages. Mages are extremely rare in this town. There's not even a guild. I'm the only mage who has visited in seven years." Old Man Bellator looks at her, hoping she stops in all sincerity.

She looks at him, a little angry but she knew he was right. "Natsu. Gray. We have a mission to do."

"Ugh… fine… Come on Natsu." Gray lets go of a small slate of Ice he was making.

"Oh man…" Natsu grumbles as the Fairy Tail members leave the bar.

Urza nods at the bartender, who nods back. He begins leaving with the three men grab his shoulder. "Where are you going Mage? We're not done yet."

Urza spins around, and throws his hands up. Two giant hands wood grab two men warp out of the floor boards. A large ice spike comes out and pins the large man in the ceilings. Urza looks at them with a glare. They each begin to sweat.

"Don't mistake my kindness as a weakness." Urza lets them go and they hit the ground hard.

The other mages look amazed at the old man. There no damage to the floor. He didn't say one word, or even move more than JUST his hands. Urza walks past them, tossing his old trench coat on. He grabs the mission from Lucy, reads it only for a few seconds and walks out, with the non-mages that were trying to pick on them quivering in fear.

"I think I have an idea of where to start." Urza walks out with the younger mages behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Hanzo & Wendy's First Mission

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Author: Sedaiv

Author's Email: realgateguardian at Gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Brief Nudity

Notes: First attempt at a cross over fiction, Magic the Gathering & Fairy Tail. Although it's not heavily based on Magic, this fic does use a lot of names from that universe. This chapter is a little longer than the previous chapters.

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow

Chapter Eight: Hanzo & Wendy's First Mission! Enter Harrison Jones!

9/23/12

Hanzo began waking up in a strange hotel room. He's flat on his stomach and looking both Wendy and Carla holding his clothing. A huge bead of sweat runs down the back of his head as he looks at them.

"Why do you have my clothes… and where are we?" Hanzo begins moving finally.

"You still smelled like fish." Carla hands his socks to Wendy.

"Oh… what?" Hanzo sits up confused, realizing he's naked under the blankets, and immediately covers himself, turning bright red from embarrassment.

"Well… it took us two days to get here, and you slept through it all. You're lucky because it was only cat movies we watched. When we got here, because you still smelled like fish, sorry… we asked someone to help us get you to this hotel. As we didn't have enough, we only had enough for one day." Wendy puts his clothes on the bed.

"Luckily we got your clothes washed, and that old man was oddly enough more than willing to undress and wash you while you were passed out." Carla sits on Wendy's leg.

Hanzo leans over, grabs his clothes. He begins dressing under the blanket, and does so quickly. His clothes however didn't smell rancid, nor did he. His once black clothes were actually light brown, clean of all filth. He tosses the blanket off, still blushing and looks at the wall.

"Did… did either of you…" He begins shaking violently.

"See you naked? No, we didn't. So you can save a little face." Carla calmly says as Wendy stands up with her in arms.

Hanzo puts his socks and shoes on and fixes his shirt. "So, did you read the mission?"

"Yes, I have it Hanzo-chan." Wendy holds out her hand and tries handing it to him.

"Ah… you can hold onto it…" Hanzo begins nervously shaking noticing who's in Wendy's arms.

Wendy looks at the door, and waits for Hanzo to open it. He stands still, unable to work up the courage to open the door. She looks down a moment, and backs up. Hanzo moves closer and opens the door for the two young ladies. Carla shakes her head disappointingly at Hanzo. Once they leave, he follows behind them. After paying their hotel bill, and stepping outside, Hanzo is immediately amazed at the coastal city of Junon.

Noticing how shocked Hanzo was, the two ladies walked slowly so he can take it all in. His jaw didn't shut once. Buildings taller than anything he's ever seen. A statue of a beautiful woman praying on a fountain sits dead center in the city, it was so massive and shiny it could be seen all over the city. Hundreds, if not thousands of people walked quickly around Hanzo and all he could do was be in shock at what a big city was like.

"Hanzo-chan… have you ever been in a busy city?" Wendy looks back at young boy.

"N-n-no… me, daddy and Granddaddy Kyoki lived in the desert. It took a long time to find you guys when I did…" Hanzo doesn't look where he's going.

"Hanzo, we're…" Carla is cut off as Wendy bumps into her.

Hanzo falls on his butt, after crashing into Wendy. She rubs her butt and lower back feeling Hanzo's belt buckle hit her hard. Carla paws at Wendy's hand and she lets her go. Carla looks angrily at Hanzo, who begins scurrying away noticing the Exceed is getting angry with him.

"E-e-e-easy…" Hanzo tries not to cry or wet himself.

"Look Hanzo, you need to pay attention. A young man shouldn't be running over a young lady, and he shouldn't be acting the way he is around someone like myself." Carla keeps a firm, but assuring tone with young Bone Dragon Slayer.

He nods hastily in agreement. He begins getting up, slowly moving back to Wendy. Wendy opens their mission and notes the address of the client. She finds a cop, directing traffic as several fast moving horses pass by. He points them in the right direction, and find their way to a Museum. A man wearing a fur fedora, a light tan button up, short sleeve shirt complete with baggy brown pants and a whip. The kids walk up to him as he turns around.

"Ah we have children, what can I do for you?" The man asks as he sets a list down that he's looking through.

"Are you… Mister Harrison Jones?" Hanzo asks looking at the museum.

"Yes I am, who are you kids?" He sets the list he's looking through down..

"I'm Hanzo Hiashi, this is my guildmates Wendy Marvell and Carla." Hanzo takes a few steps to the side to avoid being near Carla.

"Children? From Fairy Tail? I need to know something." He looks them over.

"What do you need to know?" Carla asks as she paws at Wendy's arms.

Harrison pulls out his whip, spins it around and cracks it at the children. Hanzo jumps and pushes both Wendy and Carla out of the way. The whip strikes the ground, and it explodes. Harrison winds up and readies for a second strike.

"What's wrong with you!" Hanzo shouts, getting ready to attack.

"Defend yourselves!" Harrison cracks it again, this time fire consumes the whip and strikes at them again. "Fiery Whip Lash!"

Hanzo shoves his hands into the ground, and two skeletal hands rise up and grab the whip. "Bone Dragon's Death Grip!"

The skeletal hands quickly become enflamed, and Hanzo starts sweating heavily. Wendy looks at Hanzo, he looks back at her and isn't sure what to do. The two kids stay on their guard

"Jones-san, why are you attacking us? We didn't do anything." Wendy and Hanzo get on their feet, and Hanzo steps in front of her putting an arm's length between her and him.

"Icy Whip Lash!" He cracks his whip again, trying to take out the young Dragon Slayers.

Carla spreads her wings, grabs Wendy and pulls her away. Hanzo covers his right arm in bone, and grabs the whip. Harrison smiles, and begins shacking the whip. Several ice sickles form and shoot out at Hanzo, stabbing his arm and cutting his legs. His arm begins freezing over, and Hanzo releases it. The man spins his whip and a cracks it at Wendy and Carla. It extends and smacks Carla on one of her wings. She yells loudly, and loses height quickly.

"Wendy!" Hanzo shouts looking at her and Wendy fall, screaming.

"Defend yourself Hanzo!" Harrison yells cracking the whip again at him.

"Dragon Secret Art! BONE ARMOR!" Hanzo shouts, as his body is quickly encased in Bone Armor.

Harrison looks shocked at young Bone Dragon Slayer. He begins spinning the whip, getting it ready to strike again. Hanzo runs at him, and dodges the several icy cracks at him. Wendy stands, with Carla holding onto Wendy's leg. She remains calm, but has decided to help.

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven...ARMS!" Wendy shouts, casting a friendly spell on Hanzo.

He runs on all four at Harrison feeling strong in his arms. Harrison begins sweating, realizing he may have bitten off too much. He rolls out of the way as Hanzo tries punching him, but misses cause the stair case to shatter.

"Fast wind that run the heavens...VERNIER..." Wendy shouts, casting another spell on Hanzo causing his legs to glow.

Hanzo begins running faster towards their opponent. Harrison rolls backwards, almost getting crushed under an overhead palm smack. The ground he strikes is flattened, and Harrison cracks the whip on Hanzo.

"Lightning Whip Lash!" The whip strikes Hanzo, but nothing happens as lightning is channeled along his arm to the ground.

"Roar of the Bone Dragon!" Hanzo takes a deep breath, and spits a large shard of jagged bone at Harrison.

It breaks on his chest, almost knocking him out. Harrison slowly gets back up, and as he looks up, Wendy and Hanzo are standing in front of him. Carla is angrily walking up to him. Harrison reaches for his whip, but Hanzo puts his foot on it pinning it down.

"What was that about?" Hanzo slowly and calmly states.

"I needed to know if you kids were ready." He looks up at Hanzo and begins calming down.

"Ready for what, Jones-chan?" Wendy looks at Carla, to see how badly hurt she is.

"FOR THIS!" He shouts shoving his hand in front of him. "Lightning Storm!"

A huge storm of lightning shoots from his hand. It begins to strike the area around them. The street poles ground some of the bolts, but the children take the brunt of the shock. Hanzo uses his body to protect both Wendy and Carla; he screams loudly feeling the shocking pain of lightning run through his body.

Harrison stops his attack and walks over the kids. "I think I over did it…"

He walks over to larger and presumably unconscious Hanzo. He sees Carla's tail not moving. Grabbing Hanzo's shoulder, Harrison rolls him over. Wendy is still conscious and she takes a deep breath. Harrison tries grabbing his whip, but Hanzo suddenly wakes up and grabs his hands.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy lets out a strong gust of air and knocks Harrison into the museum.

Hanzo digs his hands in the ground, this time the skeletal hands grab Harrison by his wrists and pull him to the ground. Wendy walks over with Carla in her arms. She runs past Hanzo, who is panting, trying to catch his breath. Carla jumps out of Wendy's arms and walks up on his chest. They look each other in the eye.

"Now why did you attack us?" Carla's sharp cat claws extend from her paws.

"Well, to be honest. I need help protecting my newest discovery. I heard rumors that some people are going to try stealing it." Harrison looks her in her eyes not wanting to get clawed.

"Why did you go this far and what are you protecting?" Hanzo says, losing his Bone Armor.

"Because if the group comes I think it may be, I'll need more help than just myself and a few security guards." Harrison is released from the grip by Hanzo.

"Besides, the sword I found is something truly terrorizing. Something that I had to research, a sword of pure evil." Harrison gets up and grabs his note pad, letting both children in.

Wendy turns around to look at Hanzo. He looks at her, then at Carla who is in his path. He begins shaking nervously remembering that she's still there. Harrison, Carla and Wendy feel a large bead of sweat run down the back of their heads as Hanzo begins collapsing, looking at Carla.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Dr Jones & The Sword of Nightmares

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Author: Sedaiv

Author's Email: realgateguardian at Gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Brief Nudity

Notes: First attempt at a cross over fiction, Magic the Gathering & Fairy Tail. Although it's not heavily based on Magic, this fic does use a lot of names from that universe.

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow

Chapter Nine: Dr. Jones & The Sword of Nightmares

9/29/12

Harrison opens the door into the museum. The lights are already on, and people are moving around. Carla walks with Wendy, as Hanzo nervously makes up the tail of the group. Their client walks by a security guard and nods at him. The two stand up and swipe cards to unlock a door, and leads them inside. The guard shuts the door and Harrison walks up to a glass display case, with a magical ward placed over a darkened box.

"So are you a Curator or Adventurer or something?" Hanzo begins wondering around aimlessly looking at everything that's off from public view.

"I'm an Explorer and Adventurer with a double doctorate in Ancient History and Geography, but I happen to know a little bit of magic." Harrison pulls out the darkened box.

"Can I ask what's in the box?" Wendy looks at the box curiously.

"I'll show you it, but only for a moment." He begins unlocking the box.

"Oh this should be cool!" Hanzo begins running over, but slides and skids on the ground when he sees Carla and scurries a safe distance away instead.

"Hanzo, act like an adult! You're in front of our client!" Carla scolds, scares Hanzo straight up.

"Wow… you get yelled at by cats. You're a very sad mage, kid." The Adventurer laughs lowly as he puts a pair off thick gloves on, glowing with yellow light.

Hanzo gets angry but knows that both Carla and Harrison are right. She might be less than two feet tall, but in Hanzo's mind Carla might as well be eighteen feet tall. The Adventurer digs his hands into the box and pulls out a medium length, two handed sword. The handle is hooked, with a curving blade, gothic in style. A long wide semi darkened blade, one side serrated giving it a more savage look. The other side meant for slicing. Along the sides of the blade were red runes, in a language they didn't recognize.

The young Dragon Slayers look at the blade; the two instantly sense something wrong with the blade. Wendy began feeling extremely ill; even dizzy just looking at the blade. Hanzo on the other hand began feeling a terrified, angry rage building up inside him. Carla on the other hand stared in disbelief. Her future sight began to kick in, as she stood as terrified as Hanzo was of her.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

"Allow me to educate you, on what TRUE despair is." A man in icy black armor lifts the Nightmare's Edge straight up and tries attack Urza Bellator who is using a long, wooden staff with a bright red and white flame on one end.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

The children back up, not feeling well. Carla on the other hand couldn't escape from her premonition. Wendy and Hanzo both begin shaking looking at the glowing blackened glow of the Nightmare's Edge. Harrison on the other hand, looks at the Fairies and begins wondering what's wrong with them.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Natsu, covered in blood runs up behind Urza, uses his back as a platform and throws a flaming fast at the Armored Man. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

The man blocks the attack with his helmet. Natsu's fists stalls as the figure punches him back. Urza grabs Natsu and throws him back at their enemy. The man raises the sword above his head; it glows bright a dark purple color and with one hand slashes downwards. The slash takes out Natsu, knocking him down. Urza lands on the ground, his face and left side of his neck bleeding. Urza looks up to see the blade's tip thrust for his face.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Harrison puts the blade into the box and shuts it. The kids put a hand on their head, as if they got a migraine. The kids groan, and Harrison walks over to a satchel of his, and pulls a small white bottle marked "For Headaches" and pulls out one pill for each mage. Carla begins coming to, but falls onto her butt. The Adventurer hands the kids the medicine that look at it oddly.

"Take this, looks like you two got a headache. I never have seen the blade have that kind of effect on anyone." The kids reject the medicine.

"We're fine…" Wendy gets on her knees and is suddenly worried about Carla and picks her up.

In Hanzo's mind, he reminds himself "You're not terrified of cats. You're not terrified of cats. You're terrified of cats." Attempt to be strong in front of Wendy.

"Are you two still up for this? I need to get this on the Royal Train tonight, and get this into safe keeping by tomorrow." Harrison waits for their response.

They look at each other, but Wendy speaks for them. "We still want to help you out, Jones-san."

He smiles at them. "Good."

He walks over and grabs a satchel filled with cash. He pulls out a small commission that was promised to them. Hanzo looks at it curiously, while Wendy hands her cash to Carla to hold onto. Hanzo shoves it in his shirt. Harrison puts the cash away and looks at the kids.

"All right, we're moving this out in an hour. I need to get to get to the King's Train, and I need you guys to come with me until that train arrives at the Royal Guard Station about a day out of town. Questions?" Harrison puts the box into a large bag.

Wendy and Hanzo look at each other a moment. They look at Carla, who is on the ground and at Wendy's other side. Hanzo repeats his mantra, which seems to work somewhat as he's not sweating as heavy. He slowly turns his shaking head back to Harrison.

"There won't be any more cats, will there?" Everyone in the room falls over at Hanzo's question.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Hanzo and Wendy are sitting in a train compartment with Dr. Jones. Hanzo's eyes are distant as he stares blankly at their employer. The aura of the room is dingy as Hanzo keeps trying to fight off his fears of Carla, who is napping in Wendy's lap. The train whistle blows as the box containing the Nightmare's Edge is loaded with them. The train begins to slowly moving, picking up steam. Harrison looks at his watch.

"You better cheer up quickly kid, because you got eighteen hours to enjoy with her." He nods at Carla.

"Please don't remind me…" Hanzo whimpers lowly.

"Hanzo-san, please. Carla is asleep. She's wouldn't hurt a fly. Pet her; you'll see she's not going to hurt you." Wendy leans Carla back so Hanzo can reach over.

"A coward wouldn't pet a sleeping cat. But a brave young man would overcome his fears for a pretty, young lady." Harrison smiles; trying to egg him on.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Hanzo forgets about his fears and begins thinking to himself about him overcoming his fears for Wendy. In his mind, Wendy is leaning on his arm, smiling with doves flying out from behind them, while a second pair hold a white banner that says "Success!" on it.

"Hanzo, you're so brave. Thank you for protecting me and getting over your fears. I like boys who are tough enough to face their fears for me." She turns her head slightly up at him.

"Wendy… you're all the inspiration I need to do what I think is impossible. Thank you for being so kind to me, I know we haven't known each other a long time but I really, REALLY like you." He turns his head and begins moving closer.

Their lips begin to pucker up when Carla sticks her head in between them. "I'm still here."

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Hanzo who was once euphoric and happy turned into a pile of complete fear and dread. He shakes his violently, as Harrison Jones and Wendy have a huge sweat bubble run down the back of their heads. The older man looks at Wendy.

"Does… he do that a lot?" He suddenly begins to worry about his health and the blade.

"I don't know… he's still new in our guild and I wanted to help him out…" Wendy tries to smile but finds it difficult.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Once more Hanzo retreats into his imagination. He sees Carla, sleeping happily on Wendy's lap and he's suddenly not afraid of her. Once more Wendy and Hanzo are looking face to face. Wendy moves closer to his face. The two young mages pucker up. In the real world Hanzo begins drooling thinking about this comforting thought, which only invokes the other two worry more about him.

"Hanzo-san… you're drooling…" Wendy moves further away.

"What the Hell did I hire? I'm really trusting two children with a priceless artifact?" Dr. Jones thinks to himself.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

As Midnight arrives, the train is halfway to its destination. A gang of twenty mages begin riding up on the train, on horseback, under the cover of dark. Each of them wearing identical capes of a red horned wolf, except the leader had a silver mask covering the right side of his face. He smiles as the get near the caboose.

"The Legendary Nightmare's Edge. A sword so powerful, it turns a person fears and nightmares into reality. This sword is mine." The man says as he jump up on the caboose.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Lions VS Dragons

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Author: Sedaiv

Author's Email: realgateguardian at Gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Brief Nudity

Notes: First attempt at a cross over fiction, Magic the Gathering & Fairy Tail. Although it's not heavily based on Magic, this fic does use a lot of names from that universe.

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow

Chapter Ten: Lions VS Dragons

10/3/12

Four of the mercenaries jump onto the caboose with the man in the silver mask. The others keep up with the train as the four enter the caboose. Two security guards immediately get up, but two of the mercenaries take them out quickly with a push spell. They lay down, and get gaged, blindfolded and bound. The other sixteen men get onto the caboose, and their horses ride off.

Ten of them, including the masked man get on top of the train and make their way towards the compartment with the doctor and the Fairies. The other ten slowly make their way through, putting down quietly and quickly any security guards. Wendy and Hanzo along with Harrison have passed out sitting up. Hanzo leans in a corner with Wendy's head on his arm; and Carla in her lap still. Harrison lays out, one hand halfway in his pants at a diagonal angle.

The ten on top cover their compartment and wait quietly. The other ten get ready and start quietly. Carla is the first to notice that they're scuffling around. She wakes up and realizes the men on the roof too as the compartment rattles. She begins pawning at Wendy, kneading in her legs. Wendy quickly wakes up, and rubs her eyes.

"What is it Carla?" Wendy looks at her companion drowsily.

"I heard something. I have a bad feeling about this." Carla hops over to Harrison and begins kneading in his legs, waking him up.

Wendy shakes Hanzo's arm, it takes a few strong shakes until he starts waking up. "Hanzo-chan, wake up. Wake up!"

"Wha.. what… what do you want… Wendy?" Hanzo slowly wakes up.

Four of the mercenaries charge against the door. It doesn't budge, but the locks begin to loosen. Hanzo and Wendy get to their feet very quickly, and the sound causes Dr. Jones to get up quickly. He grabs the bag containing the Nightmare's Edge and puts it on his back.

"Wendy, are you ready?" Hanzo sticks his hands out and covers them in bone.

"I am I'll help you this time." Wendy gets ready.

"Dr. Jones, get your whip ready." Carla backs up against him, and sprouts her wings ready to help move Dr. Jones.

"There's not enough room in here! I have to wind up my whip to use it, and we're too close together. If I use my Lightning Magic in here, it will be disastrous!" Dr. Jones begins backing up.

The door begins to crumble inwards. The fairies get ready. The door breaks open; the Hanzo throws two flying fists covered in thick, sharp bone. The fists strike the mages hard in the face, and two fall down, unconscious on the floor as two more rush in and send an in two blast waves of fire. Hanzo ducks down as he feels Wendy tug on his back.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" She lets out a wind blast, taking not only the two fire mages out but three of their buddies standing behind them off the train.

Hanzo gets up and takes a deep breath himself. The men on top of the train nod towards one another and jump then through the windows. The masked man waits on top near the front entrance. Hanzo releases his roar.

"Roar of the Bone Dragon!" Hanzo releases his roar and takes two more off the train.

"How many are there?" Dr. Jones begins fist fighting with two that try grabbing his bag.

"Dr. Jones!" Carla flies up and grabs his back.

"Don't think so cat!" One mage tries using wind magic to get her out of the air.

Carla however is stronger than she looks to the mage. She manages to stay keep Harrison of the ground, and he kicks several of them in their faces as they get to the door. Harrison opens the door, but a pair of feet kicks him and Carla. Two thugs grab Harrison, and a third begins punching him in his gut and kidneys. Another one grabs Carla by her wings and holds her back.

"Carla!" Wendy and Hanzo look away for a moment, but are knocked down by Ice and Fire magic.

Two mages grab Hanzo by his arms and legs. A second pair grabs Wendy by her arms, and slams the children on the ground. Two of the bigger men press their body weight against their arms and keep them down. The man in the silver mask enters the cabin and looks at Harrison.

"Where's the Nightmare's Edge?" He asks calmly.

"In your ass." Harrison spits in on his mask.

He wipes off the spit on his cape and head butts Harrison with the metal side of the mask. "Spitting is a bad habit."

"Or something a young girl should do." He looks at Wendy, who's trying to resist.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Carla shouts, but the man hold her still tosses her head first against the unforgiving steel and places a foot on her back and begins crushing her.

"Please stop!" Wendy yells hearing Carla cry out in pain.

"I, Sergio the Leader of the Flying Lions, this will all stop if you give me the Nightmare's Edge." He lifts up Dr. Jones' face, who scowls him.

Hanzo looks and notices their capes… "Flying Lions? Then do you have red three horned wolves as your insignia?"

"SHUT UP! It was the only thing I could buy in mass quantity!" Sergio walks over and steps on Hanzo's head hard.

"You're a real big man, picking on children. What's wrong? Not man enough to fight someone your size?" Trying to free the kids, Harrison kicks one of the Flying Lion's out the door, under the train only to get a punch to the family jewels.

Sergio walks over and punches Harrison several times, and bloodies his nose. The children and Carla try fighting back, but each time they fight, their faces are slammed into the metal. He gets tired of beating down Harrison, and decides to work over the Fairies. Sergio walks up and places a foot on Wendy's head.

"Let those kids go and fight me you big coward. Mister tough guy. Beating up and threatening little girls. You're a real tough guy you know that?" Harrison gets pinned against the wall.

"Get your foot off her!" Hanzo yells, only to get kicked in his ribs.

"Where did you put the Nightmare's Edge." Sergio presses down on Wendy's head, making her cry out.

"Stop!" Hanzo squirms more, trying to free himself and save Wendy and Carla.

Sergio points two fingers at Hanzo. "Live and burn!"

Hanzo yells loudly, falling over in flames. Sergio picks Wendy up by her hair and forces her to watch Hanzo burn. Without missing a beat, Dr. Jones and Carla are then forced to watch Hanzo fall over on fire. Wendy and Carla begin crying loudly, as Harrison fights off the tears.

"Nightmare's Edge?" Sergio looks at Harrison.

"… In the bag on my back…" Harrison looks down.

Sergio opens the bag and looks inside. Purple smoke and ink shoot out, and Harrison punches out one of the Lions. He kicks the other hard enough he breaks the side door and flies out. Carla claws out the eyes of the man holding her, and manages to carry him and another mage out and drop them out of the cabin. Sergio heads out the door he came in. Wendy gets up, and angrily pushes two men out the side door with all the wind power she could gather.

The two remaining mercenaries decide to make haste and run out with Sergio. Harrison ties the bag containing the blade closed once more. Wendy runs out and sees them climb up on a ladder. Carla returns and picks her up.

"Wendy, I know you're worried about Hanzo. But we need to stop them. They might come back." Carla flies ahead of Flying Lions.

"I know Carla." Wendy fights back crying, thinking about Hanzo.

~*O*~ ~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~

The Mercenaries near the caboose, but Wendy is already waiting for them. Sergio looks at her and points two fingers at her. A yellow ring of fire gather's at his fingertips. Harrison pulls his whip out but the other two walk forward to confront him.

"Time to become a real Dragon Killer. Bone Scorcher!" Sergio fires a bright yellow flaming bolt out his fighters.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy swings her arms, creating twin hurricanes clashing with the flaming bolt.

~*O*~ ~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~

The two mages perform an odd kata dance, and launch a wave of green acid and purple poison. Harrison jumps back cracking an icy whip at the liquids. The two liquids eat through the ice easy. The doctor spins his whip around and cracks a storm of lightning at them. The two mages send a wall of thick acid and poison into the lightning storm and drown it out. His enemies begin tossing a storm of acid and poison at Harrison.

"Wendy! I need some help!" Harrison tries to move around, but each splash is getting closer.

Wendy breaks off her attack. Carla flies quickly into Sergio's face and begins clawing away at him. Wendy runs past him and concentrates on Dr. Jones. Sergio attempts to set her on fire, but misses with a fireball as Carla scratches at his eyes, but loses her wings in doing so.

"Arms X Armor X Vernier!" Wendy shouts loudly, seeing Harrison's arms, legs and chest glow brightly.

Harrison suddenly begins dodging their attacks easier. He runs up to the two mages, dances around their Acid and Poison walls and manages to get close enough that he sets their feet on fire with the cracking whip. The two mages start slapping their feet, attempting to put the fire out. Harrison then shocks the two men unconscious with lightning magic. Once they fall, he turns to see Wendy barely hold up against Sergio.

Sergio kicks Wendy in her thigh, forcing her down but grabs ahold of Carla. She digs her nails deep in his face, and scratches him deeply. He looks at her as grabs her hard around her neck, and glares into her eyes on the Red Eye Express. He walks over to the edge and pulls his arm back.

"I'm tired of you! DIE!" He throws her off the train.

"Wendy!" Carla screams reaching out for her friend.

"CARLAAAAAA!" Wendy screams, trying to run over to grab her friend and pet, but is too late as he throws her off the train.

Harrison runs over, and makes an attempt to grab her but is simply too late. He looks over the edge to see them passing over a bridge. Harrison's jaw drops open looking deep over the chasm. He looks, angry and ready to blow up. He turns to see Sergio has Wendy on her knees, holding her head, with tears running down her hands. He stands up and looks Sergio in his eyes.

"Give me the sword, or I break this precious little things neck. DO YOU THINK I AM KIDDING?" Sergio gets ready to break her neck.

Harrison pulls off bag, opens it and tosses the sword at Sergio. "Here, you can have it. Give me back the girl."

Sergio kicks out Wendy's knees and picks up the sword. The dark aura flares up in his hands, and all he can do is smile. He swings the blade several times and cuts off a lock of Wendy's hair. He smells her hair, and then pockets it. Sergio walks away dragging Wendy behind him.

"Let her go! You got what you want, asshole!" Harrison begins chasing after the mercenary.

He turns around and throws a blackened fireball at Dr. Jones. "Sorry that you realized this too late. But a girl this young? She's worth a lot. She's going to make an excellent sex slave."

Harrison groans loudly as he runs after Sergio and tries to jump on him. He grabs him in midflight and begins strangling him with one hand. Harrison punches him several times in his face, but it doesn't faze him, and tries to keep him from choking him to death.

"You know what. Now you will…" Sergio stops midsentence, as his eyes dilate.

Harrison manages to free himself. He grabs Wendy and pulls her to safety, and holds Wendy closely as she cries in his arms. Harrison keeps from crying himself as he looks at the dazed man. He slips back and falls on the train top, drool running from his mouth, and two long quills sticking out of his calf muscles.

"That… really… hurt!" Hanzo climbs on top of the train with Carla on his back, very scared but safe.

Hanzo lays on the train, losing his Bone Armor. Wendy stops crying and looks at two, and runs over hugging both of them. Hanzo's head is crushed between Wendy's chest and Carla's head. He's nearly passed out, realizing Carla is on his back, and his body feels very sore and raw from being burned. Dr. Jones walks over and looks over Hanzo, seeing much of his clothing was burned off.

"Hanzo… Carla…" Wendy slowly chocked out their names.

"I hurt a lot Wendy…" Hanzo says trying not to move.

"I'm okay Wendy. Heal Hanzo, he's in a lot of pain." Carla squeezes out of her embrace.

"Wait… what… how did you two live?" Harrison asks as he backs up.

"As you know, Hanzo can cover his body in Bone Armor. The moment our eyes were off him; he covered his body in that to save his life. He heard us moving on top and followed us, and when Sergio threw me off the train, Hanzo saw me and grabbed me in time." Carla puts a paw on his head, almost ready to cry.

"Then he's a hero. We need to get him to a hospital, quickly. These burns are really bad." Harrison notices Hanzo fall unconscious.

Wendy places both her hands on Hanzo's bare chest and her hands begin glow a light blue and green color. "I have healing powers, this is a simple burn. I can restore him to normal."

Hanzo's body begins to return to his natural light golden tan. Wendy places Hanzo's head in her lap, and she strokes his hair. She still feels bad for him, and tears begin welling in her eyes. Harrison rubs her shoulder, as Carla pats on Hanzo's cheek.

"Wow… I never seen magic like that. I'm sure he's fine then. I'll carry him back in the train, you have no reason to be sad." Harrison picks up Hanzo, and turns around to see one of the mercenaries grabbing the Nightmare's Edge.

"THANKS! I couldn't have planned that out better myself!" He begins laugh as he grabs ahold of the blade's hilt.

"No wait! Don't touch it!" Harrison's eyes jump open.

The mage suddenly feels the aura of the world grow cold and dark. In his mind, all the light dies. He sees a bright red eye with yellow iris glaring at him. He turns completely blue and hears 'YOU'RE NOT WORTHY!' and drops the blade. He screams loudly, drops the sword, and jumps off the train.

Harrison looks at the blade and picks it up. Hanzo begins quivering as he holds the blade in his hand. Wendy begins shaking herself, tears still falling from her eyes. Carla tugs at her dress, but she's still locked in fear. Harrison tosses the blade in the bag, and suddenly the kids come to.

"Come on, let's try and get some sleep." Harrison says as he takes the blade and kids back in the compartment.

~*O*~ ~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~

Harrison holds his fur fedora and decides to get some sleep on their badly damaged train car. The security guards have kicked into high gear, and are now more alert than before. The mages who remained on the train are tied up, and far away from the blade. He looks over and sees the children asleep. This time, Wendy and Hanzo have blankets on them, but are sleeping close together. Hanzo slept behind Wendy, asleep on his arm with Carla in between them. Harrison chuckles lowly as puts an arm pillow under his head.

"Hell of a night. These kids… they might be members of Fairy Tail but these Dragon Slayers are real. I got lucky this time." Harrison Jones tries going to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Enter the Fallen Saints

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Author: Sedaiv

Author's Email: realgateguardian at Gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Brief Nudity

Notes: First attempt at a cross over fiction, Magic the Gathering & Fairy Tail. Although it's not heavily based on Magic, this fic does use a lot of names from that universe.

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow

Chapter Eleven: Enter the Fallen Saints

10/3/12

The sun begins to rise, and Hanzo is awakening by the sun's rays hitting his eyes. He looks in front of him to see Wendy sound asleep on his arm. He smiles warmly, but suddenly thinks about the previous night. He pats his chest down looking for burns, but finds none. He does however notice his shirt is completely burnt away along with part of his pants. Wendy begins waking up, and rolls over on his arm and they look eye to eye. Hanzo blushes dark red looking at Wendy.

"Oh… ahh… Did…" Hanzo nervously look her in here hazel eyes.

"I healed you Hanzo-chan…" Wendy returns the same nervous look.

"Sorry it took me so long to help…" Hanzo stops looking at away around Wendy and straight at her.

"It's okay… thank you for rescuing me and Carla." She manages to smile thankfully at Hanzo.

He begins to calm down, but stays a little embarrassed. "Yeah… I'm still trying to not be scared of her. I just know how much she means to you, and she's a guild mate. I couldn't let her die."

"I think you might be lying a little." Wendy moves her head closer to Hanzo.

"A little…" Hanzo notices her move closer.

"Let me give you something. Close your eyes." Wendy says in a low voice.

Hanzo does as he's asked and closes his eyes as the two moves their heads closer together. Wendy closes her eyes and leans forward. Their hearts begin racing knowing this is a magic moment. Wendy and Hanzo move their lips closer to the others.

"Good morning Wendy… Hanzo… Mr. Jones…" Carla wakes up; still very groggy, sticking hear head between them.

Hanzo feels Carla's whiskers on his face, and he immediately turns dark blue, eyes rolling into the back of his head and blacks out. Wendy sits up acting like she wasn't trying anything. Carla licks her paw and begins cleaning her face. Doctor Jones yawns loudly as the train whistle blows and they come to a stop.

"Come on kids, this is your stop." Harrison gets up and helps the nearly passed out Hanzo up.

"Come on Carla." Wendy picks her friend up and carries her out.

Harrison tosses some water on Hanzo's face, waking him up. "All right kids, the Royal Guard is getting on the train. I'll be safe from here. Normally, I'd be shocked, angry, horrified and extremely disappointed if what happened last night had happened on any other night."

The kids look at each, then frown and looking, very ashamed, at their client. "But, I can honestly say. I never met a Dragon Slayer before let alone TWO, AND I had a lot of fun with you. Sorry about the crooks though, I never thought things would get out of hand. But I still got my sword, and you kids are all right."

Harrison smiles at them. The kids begin to cheer up and smile at each other. Carla looks up and smiles at Hanzo, at first he realizes that she's smiling and looking at him, but for once. He's not afraid and smiles back at her. Harrison reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wad of cash. He pulls out the money owed for their services plus a tip.

"Here, I'm sorry you cannot join me at the Royal Palace. But here's what I owe you for services rendered, plus a little tip." He gives the cash to Carla.

"Jones-san… when does the next train come?" Wendy asks as the trains whistle blows.

Harrison gets on the train, and sticks his head out the window as it leaves. "One week! I suggest walking!"

The trains whistle blows again and the train begins picking up steam. It leaves the station, with the young fairies behind. A strong wind blows by, as all three look, both amazed and completely shocked at the news they were just give. Their eyes were distant, and a depressed aura filled the air around them. A few minutes pass before Hanzo speaks up.

"I'm not going to lie… I have this thing with math… number appear jumbled… how much did we make?" Hanzo tries changing the subject, turning around and facing a map.

"We made… 200,000 jewels each." Carla holds onto their cash.

"This map says it'll take two or three days, but we can walk back to Magnolia Town." Wendy points at the map.

"I'm ready when you two are." Hanzo begins walking away.

"Wendy, Hanzo, I have a question. Were you trying to do something with Wendy?" The two instantly begin getting embarrassed, knowing they might be busted.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Meanwhile; outside the coastal city of Balamb Urza Bellator and Team Natsu are walking on a dirt road. It's been two days since Urza left with them, and they have NOT found their way to ANY place that looks like a home. The entire group is dragging feet, hungry, tired, and practically sunburned. Natsu looks over to Urza.

"Are we there yet?" He asks the older mage.

"No." Urza quickly states.

Happy looks up at Urza then asks him "Are we there yet?"

"Nooo…" Once more Urza groans.

"Are we there yet?" Lucy asks, sensing it's affecting Urza

"Nooo!" The old man's eye brow begins to twitch.

"Are we there yet?" Gray & Erza ask in unison.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Urza stops dead in his tracks, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Urza screams so loud, that birds begin flying away. His bellowing causes animals to run away as well. Several rocks roll of a cliff and are heard causing an avalanche on the nearby cliff sides. He turns around, breathing smoke through his nostrils.

"Not one more time..." He turns around grind his teeth.

"Besides we're…" Urza kicks a tree with such strength, that it takes out an entire forest, revealing a large farm on the other side. "Here."

"What the… how did you do that?" Happy flies up next to Urza.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets… that and it was obvious it was a fake tree." He begins walking about the now cleared path.

"So it took us two days to find this?" Gray asks walking behind the old man.

"I got bored. I decided to lead you on a two day scenic route." He smiles looking at the ones behind him.

Their jaws drop looking at him, and together ask "Why?!"

"I was bored… besides this shouldn't take more than a day or two to figure out. All we need to do is find out what happened, find the guys responsible and get back the victims." Urza pushes branch back, and lets it go. It misses Gray but takes out Natsu.

"AH!" Natsu yells hitting the ground.

Natsu grabs a rock and hits Urza's shoulder. "Quit being a wussy."

Urza stops dead in his tracks. He looks the ground and begins walking though some bushes. The other mages look at each other and split up looking around… for something they do not know. Happy flies around seeing if he can find something up high. Urza squats down and jumps up excited.

"Eureka!" He shouts, causing everyone to run over.

"Did you find something?" Lucy asks as he raises his hand high.

"I found a green stone!" He smiles turning around, seeing everyone has fallen over.

"Why are we out here?!" They all loom over him and shout.

"Well, if you weren't so dumb. You'd notice there are foot tracks, scuffle marks and horse hooves on the ground." Urza points down at them.

Erza gets on a knee and checks them out for a few moments. Natsu gets near the ground and takes a few deep breaths. Gray and Lucy look at each other with Happy flying in between them. Urza follows the tracks deeper into the woods, but stops at the tree line looking back.

"The tracks go off into the woods… but I don't see how horses can get through?" The old man rubs on a balding spot on his head.

"We should check out the house, see if there's something we can still find. If there was a fight up there, we'll definitely find something of use." Erza stands up with Natsu, able to pick up a scent.

"I think I got their scent." Natsu runs up to Urza, but is stopped by his hand.

"Hold up Bloodhound. Why don't you take the goofy naked guy and quirky blonde with you? Me and the woman named after me will check out the house up the road." Urza looks sternly at the forest.

"I'm not naked." Gray says standing in the forest in just his boxers.

"Gray, clothes." Lucy reminds him.

"Ahh!" Grab begins looking the clothes he's lost.

"Why are we splitting up?" Erza walks forward with Natsu and Urza.

"If Natsu can still pick up a scent, they have to be close by. We can check out the home of the victims. I doubt they'll leave any behind. But if they did, I'd like to have some strong back up. I already heard that you're an S-Class Mage. I rather have a strong backup in case something goes awkward." He looks at her and begins walking back to the road.

"What do you think Erza?" Lucy asks the scarlet haired mage.

"Well, we don't have much to go on. If Natsu has their scent picked up like this, he might be right." Erza begins walking towards the warrior.

Natsu begins walking into the forest. "Come on, I don't want to lose this before it rains."

"But it's…" Lucy looks up to see dark clouds move in.

"Let's just hurry, Lucy." Gray says running ahead of her.

"Don't boss her around." Natsu growls at Gray.

He runs up and presses his face into Lucy. "I'm not bossing her around, asshat."

"I'm about to make you wear your ass for a hat!" Natsu and Gray growl at each other, pushing against the other.

"What you two doing?" Erza turns around to see Gray and Natsu arm in arm, smiling and whistling.

"Getting along!" Gray says playfully punching Natsu's chin.

"Aye sir!" Natsu returns the playful punch.

"See? They're dogs when Erza isn't looking, but when she is looking they're clowns." Happy flies along with Lucy at her side.

"This is ridiculous…" Lucy follows Natsu, Gray and Happy into the forest.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Erza and Urza walk to the house where a family once lived. It is now desolate, windows broken out and a door broken off the hinges. They quicken their pace as they run up to the house. The two mages run into the house and suddenly fall into a hole. The old man lands on the ground, back first. He groans loudly, and then feels the young land fall on him. Erza's metal breast plate smashes into his face first. He howls in pain, a few moments before recovering and opens his hand, creating a bright flame.

"Erza… I think we found a problem." Urza looks tugs on her arm.

"Why?" She looks over to see what he's looking at.

Sixty men in think metal armor begin laughing. Each of them pulls out a magical weapon. One man walks forward with a three slash black scar or tattoo on his neck. He smiles and licks his lips looking at Erza. Urza stands up, pulling the young woman up with him.

"Gentlemen, it seems that people keep… FALLING… into our laps." The man says in a deep, sneaky voice.

"Who are you scumbags?" Urza simply spits out.

"I'm Jorgen, third in command of the Fallen Saints. YOU are my new slaves…" Jorgen and his men begin laughing as the ready their weapons.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Jorgen & Vayne

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Author: Sedaiv

Author's Email: realgateguardian at Gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Brief Nudity

Notes: First attempt at a cross over fiction, Magic the Gathering & Fairy Tail. Although it's not heavily based on Magic, this fic does use a lot of names from that universe.

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow

Chapter Twelve: Jorgen & Vayne

10/10/12

Urza and Erza looked at each other. They didn't move, but a sudden wind blew out the old man's flame. Lights slowly turn on as the mages surround Titania & the Warrior. Urza looks at his female counterpart and a silent nod is made.

"What do you want?" Erza watches Jorgen move around her.

"We need bodies to sell. You're Titania, Queen of the Fairies. One of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail. You'll fetch a pretty penny, the old man on the other hand…" He looks disappointingly at Urza.

"What?" Urza returns the same look.

"We couldn't get bacon for him." Urza's jaw drops and hits the floor.

"I'm definitely worth bacon and a bag of corn feed!" He gets defensive about his value.

"No, you're too old, saggy and your cajones probably touch the floor!" Jorgen points at the old man.

"ALMOST! They almost touch the floor!" Urza begins grinding his teeth, getting angry.

"Cajones?" Erza cocks her head at Urza; he leans in and whispers in her ear. "Eww, that's gross Urza."

Jorgen stops dead in his tracks. He looks at Urza, and gets in his face. Neither mage moves much as Jorgen stands up and begins walking back with his gang. He looks at them and he begins chuckling.

"No, I was wrong. Titania, Queen of the Fairies is pricey but Urza Bellator? THE Urza Bellator of Argive? I can sell you alone, and live like a king for three life times." Jorgen reaches in his pockets, and puts on a pair of brass knuckles.

"Erza… jump!" Urza grabs the other mage by her waist.

The two mages jump up, and Urza tosses three plum sized pellets down. They strike the ground and cause a bright flash with purple smoke. Urza lands against the now sealed ceiling. He grabs on to a ceiling fixture, and drops Erza. She lands gracefully, pulling out her sword. The old man gather's black energy in his hand.

"Shadow Magic: Blind!" The world turns black to everyone but him and Erza.

Jorgen covered his eyes and began making his way to the back of the room. Erza used her sword to cut several of the weapons into pieces. The old man drops from the ceiling, covers his hands in lightning and begins punching several of the men with fists of lightning. Jorgen hears where they're at and swings a fist. Both Jorgen and Urza's fists collide, lightning clashes in the room. Thinking fast, Erza equips her Lightning Empress Armor, and continues her attack. The other mages however began fighting back.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Natsu continues through the forest, leading Lucy and Gray. The other two have some difficulty keeping up. However they manage to catch up with Natsu. He's standing in a small clearing, smelling the air. He's looking around, but hasn't found anything. Happy lands on his shoulder and looks at him.

"I can't see them Natsu." Happy sighs loudly.

"I can't see them either, Happy." Natsu looks at the trees.

Gray and Lucy catch up with the other two mages. Lucy leans over and catches her breath. Gray stands next to Lucy, suddenly in his just his pants and boots. The lack of animal sounds does throw them off.

"Anyone notice something strange?" Gray says looking around the surrounding area.

"It's quiet like Lucy's Bedroom because she has no boyfriend." Happy observes the area with Gray.

"Shut up cat! My personal life isn't your concern." Lucy answers angrily.

"This shouldn't be like this." Natsu turns his head sharply with Happy.

"What's wrong?" Gray turns his head, hearing something behind him.

"Something is here, and there's a couple of them." Happy looks up as he hears something above them.

Three mages jump down, swinging fire covered axes. Natsu catches on axe while Happy drops off his back, and both Lucy and Gray jump away. One of the assailants lifts his axe up and swings it, a wall of fire spews forth, and Lucy pulls out the Archer Key.

"Open, the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy's trusted spirit, Sagittarius arrives.

"How can I help you? Moshi, Moshi!" Sagittarius has a hand up, in a salute.

"Take them out!" She points at the mage that missed her.

"Yes Moshi, Moshi!" Sagittarius shoots several arrows at the mage, and pins him against the wall.

Natsu jumps and swings a flaming fist at the mage who attacked him. He blocks with his axe, but Natsu is thinking quickly and smashes a flaming foot into his face. The mage rolls away into a tree. Gray swings his Ice Hammers against the last mages axe. The fire easily eats away at the maces, but the vapor and steam blinds the mage. He ducks down, and slams an ice covered fist into his gut. The mage freezes and Gray delivers a drop kick to his chest, knocking him out of the ice and unconscious. Happy falls out of the air and Lucy grabs him.

"Oww… Natsu above us…" Happy points up above them.

A large man, wrapped in black robes and pants, with a white bandage wrapped around his face. The mages jump away from him as his fist strikes the ground. It explodes as if struck by a meteorite. He stands up, grabs ahold of two large boulders from the ground, and tosses them at the mages. Lucy jumps away with Sagittarius and he returns several arrows. The man stomps on the ground, causing a sand wall to jump up and stop the arrows.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu lets out his mighty fiery roar.

"Stun and flicker, Crystal Wall!" The man uses both hands to slap the ground, sending up a small wall of crystals to stop the attack.

"Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray arms and fires his massive Ice Cannon.

The mage jumps up, slams his knees into the ground causing a rock to shoot up in the ice blasts direction. "Become my shield, Rock Wall!"

The attacks stop dead in their tracks and cause a small explosion. After the dust clears, the four mages are still standing. Happy has managed to recover some and stands with Lucy. Natsu and Gray are stuck in a staring contest with the man. He removes his right arm sleeve, and reveals three black scars on his arm, and removes the bandage on his face, revealing a heavily burned and severely lacerated face.

"I am Vayne, second in Command of the Fallen Saints. I know you are Fairy Tail." He removes a snow cap, and tosses it down, revealing an unscarred, unburned bald head.

"Gray Fullbuster." Gray sticks his fist up, in case he tries to strike.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu walks around putting Vayne in between him and Gray.

"I'm Lucy, and this is Happy." Lucy looks at Sagittarius, ready to send out another barrage.

"Now that we know our names, we can fight properly." Vayne cracks his knuckles, and pops his neck.

"Ah man, that was cool." Natsu cracks his knuckles, but when he tries popping his neck, a loud crunch is heard.

Natsu falls over holding his neck. Everyone, including Vayne's eyes bulge out of their head and their mouths hang open. Everyone is completely dumbfounded as they look at stare at Natsu, in pain on the ground.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Erza stands side to side with Urza. Thirty of the Fallen Saints are down; however Jorgen and twenty nine others remain standing. Urza looks at his right hand, some of his skin has darkened but he's fine. Jorgen is trying to catch his breath, as he wipes saliva off his mouth. Erza is trying to think of where to strike next.

Erza jumps to her side; she spins her spear around and charges. Seven jump at her, and she strikes each of them down. Urza on the other hand slams his elbow into the face of one mage, and kicks down three others, and smashes his face into another. Jorgen punches his fists together, one fires up with lightning while the other grows jagged thorns. He rushes Urza, and slams his thorny fist hard into her armor. She is pushed back, but grabbed by two of his men.

She taps her staff against the ground. A blue beam fires up, hits a light fixture and causes it to overload. Lightning and electricity fire around the room, take out many of the mages as the current runs through their bodies. Urza tosses his legs up, and kicks away Jorgen as he falls back against the wall. He hits looks around and sees most of his men are taken out by the lightning fall out. Urza cracks his knuckles, and Erza swaps into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

Jorgen begins laughing loudly. The two look at each other and Urza places one hand on the ground, taking a knee. He begins breathing deep.

"I don't believe this! You eliminated my entire squad." Jorgen smiles as punches his fists together, and this time the thorns and lightning disappear and his arms get very muscular.

"It's just you. Give up and tell us where the people you kidnapped are." Erza points a sword at Jorgen.

Jorgen jumps up and through the ceiling. The house begins crumbling. Erza follows him as he jumps away from the house back to the street. She looks behind to not see Urza come out. The house fully crumbles, but she doesn't worry. For some reason she feels that he's okay. Jorgen charges at Erza and she blocks his attack with her blades. The swords immediately shatter. She flies back, and summons two more blades. Jorgen jumps at her again, she jumps out of the way but he takes out a tree causing it to fall on her. She cuts a hole for herself in the tree. Erza swings the blades in a careful and timely manner.

Chunks of the tree smash into the ground. Jorgen smashes his fists together as he slides across the ground, swinging an Icy and Fiery fist at Erza. She uses her sword to protect her, however the blades becoming frozen and thawed quickly, cause the sword to break. He laughs as he punches Erza in her face; he spins around and punches her with the other fist. He lifts both his hands up, but Erza springs off her hands and drives her legs into his gut. Erza rolls on the ground summons another sword and points it at Jorgen's neck.

"Give up?" She looks down at him.

"Never!" He shouts, slamming his fiery fist against her feet.

She jumps back, but begins to get engulfed in flames. She quickly swaps out to her Flame Empress Armor, causing the fires to stop spreading. Erza readies her sword and swings a wave of fire at Jorgen. He blocks it with his icy hand, but he counters punching his other fist into wave, and sends a wave of water at Erza. She rolls under it, and her opponent runs at her. He tries to smashing her into the ground, but Erza swings her blade upwards, connecting.

Jorgen is sent flying backwards and lands on the ground. He spins his legs around like a helicopter. He stomps on the ground and kicks up sand, causing a small sandstorm. It gets into Erza's eyes; she begins coughing and covers her face. Jorgen runs up, head butts her into a tree. He quickly wraps a hand around her throat and begins choking her. He places one hand on her breast plate and tugs on it. She grabs his hand, but realizes quickly that she's going to die if she doesn't fight his vice like grip.

"Let's see what you got in here…" Jorgen smiles widely as begins to pull down.

Erza looks up as a large shadow falls over them. Jorgen stops tugging at her breastplate, and turns his head. Urza is behind him, wearing the entire metal and wood structure of the house as a large suit of armor, nearly thirty feet tall. His eyes jump open as a large metal hand grabs him. He lets go of Erza and tries shocking the metal. It carries the lightning, but stops on the wood. Urza lifts up the pathetic, perverted mage and looks him in his eyes.

"You disgust me." Urza spikes him like a football on the ground.

Jorgen is completely knocked out. But Urza grabs him by his feet and slams him seven times against the ground before tossing him into the ground. Urza then sits on him and looks at Erza, who walks up to the old man.

"What magic is that?" She asks looking at the mechanical body of Urza.

"It's called Nunya." He lowers himself to her level.

"Nunya?" Erza wonders, trying to figure it out.

"Nunya damn business." Urza feels Erza's fist in his mouth.

"I did all the work, and you just mopped Jorgen up. I believe I deserve to know that much." She pulls her fist out.

"Your fist makes a better point than your words. It's a combination of Metal Crafting and Wood Crafting. My genius and creativity isn't limited to just basic elements of fire, lightning, ice, earth and shadow." Urza reaches his actual hand into his mouth and pulls out a broken wisdom tooth.

"Thank you. Where are the others?" Erza checks to see if Jorgen still has a pulse.

Urza hears her but he stares at the young beautiful mage before him. He smirks, and she wonders what he's looking at. Erza looks down to realize her breasts are exposed, thanks to Jorgen attempt to strip her. Erza looks back at him, a little disappointed but also happy to see the old man doesn't have a dead libido.

"They're tied up where the house was. Oh and sorry, it's has been over 20 years since I saw a beautiful young woman have a wardrobe problem." Urza crawls out of his machine.

Urza grabs a small iron beam off the large body, and wraps it around Jorgen's wrists and ankles. "This should hold him; we should go find the others."

The two mages nod at each other and head back to where they last saw Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy. Jorgen and his men are bound with metal restraints, all unconscious. The sky darkens and begins to drizzle lightly.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. A Missions End: A Vayne Fight!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Author: Sedaiv

Author's Email: realgateguardian at Gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Brief Nudity

Notes: First attempt at a cross over fiction, Magic the Gathering & Fairy Tail. Although it's not heavily based on Magic, this fic does use a lot of names from that universe. Be sure to write me a review please.

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow

Chapter Thirteen: A Missions End: A Vayne Fight!

10/14/12

Vayne flaps his arms backwards, causing large sheets of earth to slide upwards. Natsu and Gray jump between each slab. Sagittarius grabs Lucy and dodges around sheets. He lets her down on tree; however a large block of stone takes out Sagittarius before he can turn around.

"Sagittarius, are you okay?" Lucy watches him get slammed into a tree.

"I am Lucy, but my time is up…" Sagittarius begins fading away.

Vayne jumps into the air as Natsu and Gray jump forward attack swing with their fists. Vayne grabs a tree and places his hands against it. The earth itself begins shaking violently, knocking the Fairy Tail mages on their butts. Vayne releases the tree and holds a hand out in front of him.

"Let the earth run red with their blood, Splatter Shot!" Several dagger sharp crystals shoot out from his palm, slicing branches into pieces.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy try to move quickly getting out of the way of the crystals. Natsu and Gray are hit by several, slicing their skin open. They ignore their wounds, and hide under some upheaved Earth. Happy grabs onto Lucy's back and picks up her, carrying her out of the immediate area. Vayne aims his hand following them, tearing trees apart, and barely misses them. Natsu and Gray take this chance to work together.

"Don't miss Gray." Natsu puts his hands in front of mouth, holding an invisible blowgun.

"Speak for yourself." Gray cups his hands, behind his right hip.

"Don't tell me what to do, you asshole!" Natsu head butts Gray.

Gray returns his head butt. "Practice what you preach, ass clown!"

The two growl at each as Lucy and Happy make a return. Lucy lands, with Happy panting heavily. He lies across her shoulder; Vayne climbs back up a tree and prepares another attack.

"Stop fighting now! We're kind of too busy for that." Lucy ducks down as several huge rocks fly past her.

Natsu waits for a pause in the boulders flying past them. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Gray jumps up and tosses his hands forward. "Ice Make: Lance!"

Vayne attempts grabbing both attacks, however his right arm freezes as soon as his left arm begins igniting hotter than he can handle. He screams loudly and loses his balance on the tree he's on and falls down. Lucy runs through her keys and finds the perfect one for this fight.

"Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Lucy swings her key, and allows her Celestial Spirit into their world.

"We are here Lucy. Let our sand take out the enemy!" Scorpio sticks his index, pinky and thumb up, waiting for her orders.

"Dammit!" Vayne feels Natsu's leg, covered in fire, smash into his back.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" Gray slams his hands in the ground, causing an ice spike to rise out and capture Vayne.

"Now Scorpio!" Lucy stands firmly behind her Spirit.

"We are going to win! Sand Buster!" Scorpio hunches over on his hands and feet, and releases a strong Sand Hurricane out of his tail at Vayne.

"Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow!" Gray combines his ice arrows together with Scorpio's Sand Buster.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu sends a third attack mixture at Vayne.

Vayne smashes into a large tree, and the attack drills into him. He yells loudly as the attacks explode on him. He quickly falls to the ground, however as he nears the ground he turns the immediate area into quicksand. Natsu and Gray don't jump in time, however Happy uses his last ounce of magic and strength to grab Lucy and lift her up. Scorpio on the other hand isn't affected.

"I should have known a scorpion would be immune to that." Vayne scowls the Celestial Spirit, with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"We are not impressed." Scorpio readies his tail for another attack.

"Neither am I!" Vayne grabs a solid sheet of Earth up, and uses it to block the attack.

Vayne blocks Scorpio's attack, and flips the sheet at him. The spirit breaks the slab with his tail; however his opponent has leaped behind the slab and kicks him in his chest. The spirit stumbles backwards, but he recovers quickly. Scorpio aims his fingers at Vayne as he gets ready to attack again.

"Sand Spear!" A thin scorpion sting like beam fires out of his finger and hits Vayne's gut.

Natsu recovers and runs over to Vayne; he gathers flames around his fists and jumps up striking Vayne in the face. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art – Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"

Natsu begins beating Vayne mercilessly in his face. Vayne attempts gather the dirt to aid him in making a shield. Natsu, however, had beaten him upwards, and unable to gather sand. Gray has finally broken free of the quicksand, and puts his hand behind him.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Once more several lance-like ice blades shoot forth from Gray's hand.

Vayne struggles in vain as all three attacks smashes into his gut. He screams out in pain, trying to escape. Luckily for him, the ice slows him down and breaks his falls down. The mages surround Vayne as he struggles to stand up. He smiles at them, and looks at his bloodied chest. He reaches into his mouth and removes three broken teeth. Vayne chuckles lowly and cracks his knuckles.

"That was fun, now it's time to get…" Vayne is suddenly cut off.

Urza Bellator pulls up in a 15 feet tall SE-Plugged monster truck. He pulls down on a chain and the horn honks so loud, that many birds fly away. Erza slaps his hand; he begins rubbing his hand as Erza leans over on him in her normal clothing. The three mages look up at her, as she looks down to see the soften earth as given under Vayne's legs.

"Where'd you get that?" Gray wonders looking it over.

"I've been having it. I was just lazy in using it. You guys were so far ahead; this was the only way we could catch up." Urza pushes Erza away.

"That's true, but didn't you overdo it a little?" Lucy asks walking up.

"If you don't need us, we'll see you later." Scorpio waves Lucy off as he fades back into the Spirit World.

Urza looks out the window at Lucy, disappointingly "I'm very disappointed in you Lucy, there's no such thing as 'Over Do It' when you're me."

Urza pulls the chain continuously. The mages cover their ears, except Erza. She climbs out and gets in front of the engine. She pops open the hood of the engine open; and after a few moments of tinkering around the horn squeaks out. The old man's jaw drops, and tears come to his eyes finding out Erza knew more about cars than he thought. Vayne begins waking up, but Natsu steps on his head.

"Stay asleep… Happy find something to shut his mouth with." Natsu lets up on his face.

"Aye sir!" Happy flies off towards the higher branches.

"Well… if you kids are finished. I'd like to go back to the other place, and talk to these guys. I want to find out what happened to the people they kidnapped." Urza shifts gears.

Happy returns with some vines and drops them on Natsu. He tires up the four defeated mages. With some team work, they manage to get the mages in the back of the monster truck. Urza presses down on the steering wheel, and sure enough a second horn blares out. Erza looks at him and glares at him. He stops, fearing her suddenly. Once the other fairies get in, he begins driving insanely fast backwards. Natsu however slides around, sick to his stomach while everyone else holds onto something for dear life.

"Why are you driving backwards, can't we go forward?" Happy climbs through Urza's window, and falls in his lap.

"Well a few years back, I kind of… JUST KIND OF smashed this into a cliff." Urza uses the review mirror to drive backwards.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Erza grabs Happy and hold onto him.

"I was drunk… ah the good times…" Urza begins day dreaming while driving backwards.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

The group pulls up to the house armor to see everyone has been beaten down again. Gray and Natsu toss the beaten mages off the truck with the others. The truck unsummons as Urza removes the SE-Plug. The fairies fall and land hard on the ground, with Urza being the first to land and everyone piling on top of him. He looks up at one of the Fairy Tail members.

"Hey, I'm always open to new things but whoever's foot that is, can you please remove it? I don't fly that way anymore." Urza calmly states looking up at the sky.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza back off quickly putting distance between them and the old man. Happy on the other hand has found a nice safe spot on Natsu's shoulder. They take a moment to look around and notice that each of the defeated mages have whip markings. Jorgen and Vayne are unconscious next to one another. In the distance Juvia sticks her head up behind a rock and watches what's going on. She keeps her head low as to not be seen, but still thinks to herself.

"Those men were going to hurt Juvia's Gray-sama. I had to beat them!" Juvia stares euphorically at Gray.

"The romantic rival is still here…" Juvia begins getting angry, clenching and cracking the rock she's hiding behind.

"But now that Juvia has helped Gray-sama, maybe he'll now get recognized by the geezer." She thinks to herself.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Juvia envisions Gray talking with Urza alone. Natsu, Lucy, and Erza are laid out in the pile of defeated mages behind them. Juvia stands firmly and fondly behind Gray.

"Urza-san thank you for all of you help. Now that I have finished such a difficult task with your help, I am now ready to declare my love…" Gray turns to Juvia.

"For you Juvia, my sweet drop of refreshing water. I want you as my life partner; will you have fifteen sons and fifteen daughters with me?" He looks in her eyes fondly.

"Of course Gray-sama, it will be all my pleasure!" Juvia's eyes fill with tears of happiness.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Juvia squeezes on rock. It cracks loudly, but she quickly sinks down. Urza and Natsu turn their heads and look at the cracked rock. Juvia hides, gnawing on the bottom part of the rock, trying to keep herself from getting overly excited.

"Did you hear something, old man?" Natsu scratches his head.

"I swore I did, young man." Urza sits on the ground, and begins scratching the back of his ear like a dog.

"How are you doing that, Urza?" Happy couldn't help himself.

"I don't know…" He stops and realizes his leg is stuck.

Urza stands up, with on leg frozen behind his back and hopes over to Jorgen & Vayne. He cups his hands together and begins summoning a ball of water. It grows to the size of a basketball, and the Fairy Tail mages join him. Urza claps his hands together, and a sudden wave of water crashes on them from above. The four run over and loom over Urza.

"What was that about!?" They shout at him, causing his hair to stand up.

"Sorry! That just popped into my head and I kind of casted it…" Urza rubs the back of his head.

Vayne comes to first. "But mommy… I don't want to go to reform school… I want to make cookies with you…"

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Gray looks at him.

"Ah… my head… I feel like someone stomped on my head then threw me off of something and onto the ground…" Vayne looks up at the mages.

"Well, here's the deal. You can tell us where the people you kidnapped are or we'll leave you here with no food or water." Urza hopes over, getting straight to the point.

Vayne doesn't answer him. Urza jumps up and lands on Vayne's head, and stomps several times. Vayne tries shaking him off and manages to get Urza's butt on his head. He grinds his butt over Vayne's bald head.

"I can make this worst. I did eat beans recently." Urza smiles while the others back away.

"Please don't! I'll tell you!" Vayne freaks out.

"Where are they?" Erza puts a sword by his neck.

"Most of them have already been sent away. I don't where to. But I know we still have some in the basement of Canyon Saloon." Vayne squiggles in his ropes.

"That was easy…" Lucy notes, scratching her head.

"Yeah it was…" Gray scratches his head with her.

"Oh and about your perverted friend…" Erza punches Jorgen across the face.

"What did he do!?" Vayne falls over, angry at his team mate.

"Copping a feel." Urza puts bluntly.

Vayne looks angrily at Jorgen. He opens his mouth wide and bites his ribs. Jorgen screams loudly, but gets a head butt by Vayne. The two begin fighting near each other as the mages walk away. Urza's eyes turn white as he begins casting his teleportation spell. Everyone moves closer to him. But Natsu just remembers something.

"How about keeping us closer to the ground?" Natsu reminds him.

"I'm aware mom…" Urza tosses his hand up in the air and they appear at Canyon Saloon.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

"Whoa!" Everyone in the bar falls out of their seats and look at Urza, his group and the mages they tied up with them.

"That was somewhat surprising…" Bobby Reign speaks lowly, sitting at the bar not paying any mind.

"I found your people. They're in the basement here." Urza walks over and grabs the bartender.

The group makes their way downstairs, with Urza and Bobby dragging the bartender. They toss him at a locked door. The mages stand in a threatening manner to him. He backs up against the door and begins sweating.

"Open." Bobby roundhouse kicks the bartender through the door.

The light of the hall flows in and they see 20 people with children sitting around, starving, and shielding their eyes from the light. Urza walks forward and using a chain ties it around the bartender and gives it to Bobby. They look scared at the mages.

"It's okay. You're free." Erza smiles backing away, so everyone can leave.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Bobby reaches into his coat and hands a large wad of money to Urza. He tips his hat at the old man and rides with the local police taking the mages to jail. Urza takes a small bit and hands the rest to Natsu. He claps his head and gets ready for his teleportation spell again.

"I hope you're ready! Because we've got to…" Urza tosses his hand up in the air.

"Go… ah Hell." Urza realizes that he's got them 20 feet above the ground, flying AT Fairy Tail

The group, including Juvia who stays close enough, is sent flying into Fairy Tail. Urza hits the door first and doesn't realize what's coming at him. He blinks a few times and speaks too soon.

"That wasn't so bad…" Urza turns around.

Juvia's breasts smash his face, followed by Gray's head in his gut, Natsu's legs in his lungs, and Lucy's butt in his chest. The door gives away and everyone is piled on the old man. He groans lowly trying to crawl out. Juvia turns red, realizing Gray is lying on top of her in a suggestive position.

"Gray-sama! Welcome home!" Juvia cheerfully lies next to him.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" He crawls backwards.

"Ready to pay?" Makarov stands over Urza.

"Unfortunately… I'm ready." Urza's head hits the floor.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Team Natsu VS Urza Bellator

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Author: Sedaiv

Author's Email: realgateguardian at Gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Brief Nudity

Notes: First attempt at a cross over fiction, Magic the Gathering & Fairy Tail. Although it's not heavily based on Magic, this fic does use a lot of names from that universe. Be sure to write me a review please. The info at the beginning is similar to the ones from the comics.

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow

Chapter Fourteen: Team Natsu VS Urza Bellator

10/14/12

**FAIRY TAIL**

**NAME: HANZO HIASHI**

**AGE: 13**

**MAGIC: BONE DRAGON SLAYER**

**LIKES: STEAK AND WENDY**

**DISLIKES: CATS AND FLYING LIONS**

**INFO: **The fourth Dragon Slayer to enter Fair Tail. Born the grandson of the Great Bone Dragon: Kyoki, he is the son of the Bone Dragon Slayer: Ryu Hiashi. Hanzo's parents died when he was very young and wondered deserts and forests for several weeks until running into Natsu and his friends in the town of Giddeon. In his first day joining Fairy Tail, he met Wendy Marvel and asked her to join him on his first mission. The mission almost got him and Carla killed as well almost got Wendy kidnapped. Despite a hard beginning, Hanzo and his new friends successfully completed the mission and return home to Fiore. Time will tell what fate has for the young Dragon Slayer and his friends.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Hanzo, Wendy and Carla are walking along a dirt road leading them back into Magnolia Town. It has been a few days since Harrison Jones and the Royal Train ditched them after leaving Junon. The three are focused on getting back to their guild quickly, not only to relax after a hard mission and relax, but to tell their master, Makarov, about the Nightmare's Edge.

Hanzo looks over and smiles at Wendy, she catches him looking at her and blushes lightly smiling back. He begins blushing himself, and looks at Carla. A few days ago, he would probably be wetting himself however this time it's different. He just feels ill instead of wanting to break down and cry himself to sleep. Carla smiles at him, but it causes his face to stop blushing and show some worry.

The young mages finally arrive back in Magnolia, and the first thing they do is find a place to eat. Hanzo noticed a barbeque restaurant and the young man's stomach is heard growling. Wendy and Carla stop and look at him. Their stomachs also growl loudly.

"This looks…" Hanzo sniff the air with his lady friends. "and smells great."

"Carla, I am tired of fish. Do you want to eat here?" Wendy walks to a stool with Hanzo.

"Barbeque is very messy. I don't want to see you get any in your hair." Carla is picked up and placed on a stool by Wendy.

"Happy would have enjoyed that mission." Wendy says looking at menu with Carla.

"Happy? He's the blue cat right?" Hanzo tilts his head sideways trying to make sense of the numbers.

"Yes, he loves fish." Carla stretches out, and spots what she wants.

They place their orders, and are served chicken wings, baby back ribs and hickory smoked chicken. The young ladies take their time eating. However they stop and stare in amazement at Hanzo as he destroys the ribs, including the bones. Wendy gets up and moves a seat, hoping not get food in her hair. They're both unlucky as some of the bone and sauce gets on them. A large man finishes his ribs and belches loudly, grossing out Wendy and Carla with his poor manners. Another man next to him does the same only louder. The two laugh a few moments before Hanzo faces them and belches loud enough to knock them off their seats.

"Sorry…" Hanzo ducks his head down, embarrassed and apologetic towards Wendy and Carla.

"Young men shouldn't act like that. But thank you for apologizing." Carla nibbles some chicken.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Once they had finished and paid the bill, Carla and Wendy look at each and nod. Wendy turns to Hanzo and tap on his shoulder. He turns his head still licking the barbeque sauce off his face.

"Since we're home now, you need to get a change of clothes." Carla walks in front of Hanzo.

Hanzo looked at the young exceed inquisitively. He was finally showing more of a brave attitude towards Carla, having gotten to know her a bit; however he was still a bit weary of her. He looks at his clothes and tries to figure out why he needs a change.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" He looks at his beaten, burned clothing.

"Oh...th-there's nothing wrong Hanzo-chan. It's...well...it's just…" Wendy shyly looks at her feet.

"You reek of fish. No further comment." Carla crosses her arms and puts her foot down.

"But I just washed up before we got here? You told me that old man who washed me also washed my clothes…" Hanzo shivers trying not to think about the old man who bathed him.

"Your clothes still carry the smell. You may apparently like it, and I know one who's loves it, but most people hate the smell of rotting fish. Now get some clothes, or do I have to claw you?" Carla extends her claws looking at Hanzo.

Hanzo began to freak out a bit. He began to hyperventilate, as he imagined Carla clawing his face, before her paws turned into punching gloves. She jumps into the air and knocks him out, as if they were in a boxing match. The bell rings, and Carla raises her arms in the air. Meanwhile Wendy closed her eyes, frowned and shook her head disappointed in Hanzo. After the vivid day dream, he cuts back to reality, to see Wendy disappointed in Carla. However, Wendy tried to hide the fact that the smell was really bothering her.

"Carla...!" She grabs her friend's wrist.

Freaking out, Hanzo does exactly as he's instructed. "Y-y-y-yes ma'am!"

Hanzo quickly ran into the nearest clothing store. When he got there, he couldn't find much in the way that suited him. The only thing he could find that he liked was a pair of dark beige khaki's with a few leg pockets on them. Eventually, Hanzo did find something he liked: A black T shirt and a beige tabard-like vest that went down to his knees. Hanzo changed into his new clothes, buying three sets as it was the only stuff he liked. Hanzo quickly paid for the clothes, and stuffed his dirty smelly clothes into a bag, and tied it up, planning on thoroughly washing them. Once Hanzo stepped out, Carla and Wendy were waiting for him and both were smiling and nodding in agreement.

"Was that so bad Hanzo?" Carla smiled and looked up at him, he however was still nervous of her now that she had shown spine with him.

"Yes, it was…" Hanzo mumbles under his breath.

"Well... you do look good." Wendy turns her face away as Hanzo does the same.

Hanzo blushed at that comment. Suddenly, all three of them heard a commotion from across the town, as if there were some cheering and loud talking going on. They even saw a few people heading in a certain direction.

"What's going on?" Hanzo looks and begins following the group.

"Hold on a second." Carla sprouts a pair of wings on her back.

Carla used her Aera magic to extend her wings, and fly up. She saw a large crowd near the front of the Fairy Tail, and then floated back down. Wendy and Hanzo run up to her, wanting to know what's happening.

"What is it Carla?" Wendy picks up Carla and holds her close.

"There seems to be a big gathering at the front of the guild." Carla points them to follow the crowd.

"Oh, I wonder what it could be." Wendy and Hanzo look at each other, trying to imagine.

"Well, it might be important. We should check it out." Hanzo says, nodding his head at his partners.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Hanzo and Wendy fight their way through the crowd and get stuck behind Gajeel and Macao. They look over to see Urza Bellator, press his chest flat against his legs, stretching out before the fight. Gray, Natsu, and Erza stretch out as well. Makarov and Mirajane stand to the side, smiling waiting for the fight to begin. Everyone around them are making bets on who the winner will be, most of bets heading to Team Natsu over the old man.

"I'm ready when you pansies are." Urza is still wearing his elegant royal purple robe, with golden stitching and a platinum studded hammer on the back.

"Dressed fancy much? I guess you don't mind it being destroyed." Natsu smiles as he cracks his knuckles.

"We're ready." Erza takes a firm stance in her Lightning Goddess Armor.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy summons her giant guardian bull to aid her.

"Thank you for summon me, and you're dressed very sexy." Taurus eyes light up looking at Lucy, who is dressed in a yellow skirt held up by a blue belt, and a hot pink tube top.

"Stop staring at my body and worry about him." She points out Urza who crosses his arms waiting for the show to end.

Gray looks at Natsu, the two mages nod at each other and Natsu jumps forward first swinging a fiery fist at Urza. He grabs his fist and pushes him back by blowing on him. Gray slides under the wind, by freezing the ground and attempting to freeze his enemy's feet. Urza punches the ice, shattering all the ice up to Gray's hand, sending a violent shockwave through his body.

Taurus moos loudly swing his massive axe for Urza. He slowly side steps each swing, and kicks the Celestial Spirit on his calf, knee and thy. He falls on one leg, and charges Urza. He grabs the massive bull by his horns, lifts him up and slams him chest first on the ground. Erza runs in, swinging her spear. Urza lets go of the great bull and ducks her spear. Urza looks to see both Natsu and Gray charge him again.

Urza jumps onto the side of a building and points his hands at the young men. "Gathering of Ten Storms: Lightning Bind!"

He shocks the two young men away. They groan as the current runs through their bodies, draining their strength. Some of it strikes Erza, but she isn't affected and jumps up to stab Urza. He jumps off and leap frogs her head, turning around he points two fingers at her.

"Ice Magic: Blizzard Beam!" Urza falls to the ground, shooting an ice beam at Titania.

She recovers in the air, and hits the wall. Erza digs the spear into wall and drags down it as the beam freezes the building. He stops, trying to keep the building from freezing solid. Urza looks to see that Taurus has recovered but both Gray and Natsu are down still.

"Exquip!" Erza shouts loudly and equips into her Black Wing Armor.

"Where are you going? This ain't over until the cow moo-oooos!" Taurus lifts his axe up and ready's it.

"Taurus, he's really strong, I don't want you to get hurt." She and the crowd move up, following the battle.

"Let us out of here!" Natsu shouts trying to get to his feet, but is shocked further.

"You're a coward, Bellator!" Gray rolls on his stomach and tries to get up, but is shocked by Urza's spell.

"No I'm just keeping you kids from hurting innocent people. But seeing as there are two people with weapons against me…" Urza looks at Erza then to Taurus.

He spreads his legs, and puts both hands behind him. "Let us turn these fairies to ash: Incendiarious!"

A large two handed mace appears in his hands. It has a dark orange glow surrounding the entire mace; spikes cover the massive head along with a bright red fire constantly burning at the head. He swings it at the water in a nearby fountain, and causes the water to evaporate. The crowd's jaws drop in amazement. Urza swings the enormous mace over his head before jumping at Taurus.

The bull raises his axe across both his body and blocks the strike. A wall of fire consumes the bull, causing him to moo loudly in pain. Erza flies over and swings her sword at Urza. He pulls up on the great mace and blocks her attack. He kicks her in her stomach, but feels the enraged flaming bull tackle him. Urza manages to stop the bull, but as Erza recovers and charges, he uppercuts the bull into the air. He then looks as if he's going to charge Urza. Everyone is in shock as Erza screams loudly, flying backwards and the Old Man having gone from being over 30 meters away, to suddenly standing where she is.

"Sonic Charge…" Urza chuckles lowly. "I didn't forget about you big boy."

Urza jumps up into the air and slams a fist on Taurus's chest. He crashes into the ground and moos loudly. Lucy runs over and checks on her spirit. His ghost leaves his body and bows to her.

"I'm sorry I let you down Lucy…" Taurus shamefully says as he fades back into the spirit world.

"It's okay, I got this battle now. Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy swings the Key to the Lion and unlocks his gate.

"About time you call for me Lucy…" Leo fixes his wrists cuffs.

Urza lands on the ground and watches Erza slide across it. He fixes his long sliver hair and looks at Leo with Lucy. The Celestial Spirit smirks as he looks at his master's opponent.

"Long time no see, Old Man Bellator." Leo's smirk becomes a fierce smile.

"Too long, Little Kitten." Urza looks at Lucy. "I'm glad someone found your key."

"What do you mean? Do you two know each other?" Lucy looks over at Leo.

"Yes we did, a very long time ago. He and his wife were my former masters." Leo looks to see that Gray and Natsu have finally broken free of their bindings, but are still feeling the effects of being shocked and drained.

Urza charges at Leo. The spirit's fist begins to glow as he swings at his mace. A deafening wave hits everyone in the immediate area. The loud sound of a crash comes, and knocks most people on their butts. Urza punches Leo as Leo smashes his fist into Urza's face. The two send the other spinning but they recover quickly. Erza gets to her feet and flies past Urza striking him with both blades.

"Moon Glimpse!" The slices glow brightly and explode on his chest and back.

Leo charges forward with his fist extended "Regulus Impact!"

The Old Warrior flies further back and hits a wall. He slams his fists on the wall, and sets several stones at Erza and Leo. Urza walks out and hunches over for another attack.

"Sonic Charge!" He suddenly tackles Leo with all his might.

The spirit grabs Urza, but just as the old man predicted he left himself open. Urza lifts up Leo and tosses him at Gray. Gray catches him, but doesn't expect to get Urza's foot kicking him in his face. Erza swings her blades at him, but he deflects each attack with his mace. She manages to disarm him, but loses her blades when he head butts her right shoulder. Natsu jumps off a building; and with his hands in front of his mouth shouts at the old man.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu, fully recovered ignites the old man.

"Moon Glimpse." Erza slices his chest again, getting another critical strike.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shoots a stream of ice at Urza from behind.

"Regulus Beam!" Leo fires a bright golden beam at Urza.

The four attacks combine and after a few seconds explode. The crowd stands silently waiting. Happy smiles, thinking his friends have won. Hanzo and Wendy stare in amazement at the fight they just witnessed. Makarov on the other hand looks at the dust settling. They all hear a loud laughter. Urza Bellator stands straight up, unharmed but his robe completely burned off, and is now wearing just a pair of bright reddish-pink pants. But the four young mages eyes jump open as they see what's on his chest, above a pair of grinding golden cogs tattooed on his chest.

"You… you're!" Gray slowly points to Urza.

"A Ten Wizard Saint?!" Erza feels a cold sweat run over her body.

"Not **A** Ten Wizard Saint, but **THE STRONGGEST** Ten Wizard Saint!" Urza points at the medallion and matching tattoo on his collar bone.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. The Most Powerful Saint

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Author: Sedaiv

Author's Email: realgateguardian at Gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Brief Nudity

Notes: First attempt at a cross over fiction, Magic the Gathering & Fairy Tail. Although it's not heavily based on Magic, this fic does use a lot of names from that universe. Be sure to write me a review please. The info at the beginning is similar to the ones from the comics.

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow

Chapter Fifteen: The Most Powerful Saint

10/18/12

Natsu and his teammates look at each other and regroup a moment. Urza stands there, chuckling lowly, noticing how much the game has turned in his favor. Hanzo scratches his head and looks at Wendy, not knowing what's going on. Makarov and Mirajane walk over and stand next to the kids, and fills Hanzo in.

"A Ten Wizard Saint is very selective group of mages that are awarded the "Ten Wizard Saint" title, a trendy pendant as you can see, and are known across the world as one of the ten most powerful mages alive. I happen to be one as well." Makarov looks at his children, believing they can find a way to defeat Urza.

"Then why did you let them fight him?" Hanzo looks at his guild master.

"If I was worried that Urza couldn't control his power, I never would have allowed them to fight him. But Urza has such knowledge and completely mastery of his spells and abilities; he can control the very movement of this battle. He has allowed them to hit him so far. Hopefully his charity and arrogance will be getting to him." Makarov smiles watching Natsu's team split up and ready.

"Why are wearing women's pants?!" Hanzo and Wendy both shout at Urza.

"Because real men wear manly colors and show it off!" Elfman puts his hands on both Wendy and Hanzo's head, pushing them down.

"You got this Natsu-nii! Show the old man who the boss is!" Romeo cheers for his adoptive big brother.

"Juvia believes in you Gray-sama! Juvia knows her heart is right, and believes you can beat him!" Juvia waves for Gray, who ignores her.

"Lu-chan, make sure Natsu and Gray are safe!" Levy, Jet and Drop shout at once getting behind Lucy.

"You got this Erza! Show them how to win!" Macao and Wakaba applaud Erza for her toughness.

"I see you all found a second breath; I guess I can show you the magic I mastered first." Urza unsummons his giant mace and places his hands to his side.

Leo runs forward with Gray. Leo charges his fists with Regulus Power while Gray summons twin ice swords. Urza throws his hands up in the air, beginning to glow a steel grey color. Coins begin raining from the sky over the two charging him.

"Metal Make: Iron Coin!" Urza shouts loudly.

"Iron coins?" Hanzo looks at Wendy.

"That doesn't sound too strong…" Wendy and Hanzo both become very bored.

A large coin, the width of a soda can, hits Gray in his face. He holds his faces, and feels more falling on his back, striking him hard. Leo swipes his fists at them, but each one takes a toll on his fists. He gets up to Urza's fist and tries to punch him. Urza stands still, but Leo's fist stops. He swings several times, not striking him. He looks behind him to see two metal skeletons holding him.

"That is my Metal Make: Iron Skeleton." Urza jumps up and kicks Leo in his mouth.

The Skeletons slowly stagger to Leo. He swings his fists into both skeletons. They break away, however Leo notices his knuckles are definitely busted. They become more swollen and leak with blood. Urza walks over and pimp slaps Leo. Everyone in the crowd's jaw drops watching Urza slap Leo around.

"SLAPPING!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Nab watches amazed.

Urza looks at him, grabs a fist full of coins and throws them at him. Each coin swells to the size of a melon, and knock him out. Makarov looks over and can tell that Urza didn't hurt him badly. Hanzo and Wendy watch amazed at how much this battle is turning quickly. Leo is thrown at Gray, crashing in chest. Urza jumps in the air, and throws his fists forward.

"Metal Make: Steel Fisted Breakers!" Two metal fists fly out from his hands.

Gray grabs Leo and jumps out of the way. He slams his fists on the ground to create an Ice Pillar leading to Urza. He stands still and watches the Ice surround him. It quickly gathers at his feet.

"Ice Make: Geyser!" The ice begins surrounding Urza.

The old man smirks and smashes his head into the ice. A stream of blood runs out of his nose as the geyser shatters. Urza places his feet against an invisible wall in the air, and smirks.

"Dual Magic: Metal Charge!" Urza covers his body in steel, and uses his Sonic Charge at Gray and Leo.

The two see him fly at them, but neither is able to move fast enough before he full body charges them. They feel bones crack as he hits them with the forces of a freight train. Leo glows and realizes his time is ending. He looks over worried that he failed Lucy.

"I'm sorry Lucy! Please forgive me!" Leo glows brightly.

"It's all right Leo! Thank you for everything!" Lucy resists crying seeing her friends in pain.

"Your masters love you, Leo. You're loyal and a great friend; you have nothing to be ashamed of." Urza rubs Leo's mane, and smiles as goes back to the spirit world.

"I know how I'll beat you now. Open the Gate of the Twins!" Lucy grabs Gemini's key.

Urza realizes what key she's grabbed, and straining his body he uses another Sonic Charge. He completely misses her, as he's standing next to her. Erza, Natsu and Gray laugh seeing the old man didn't touch her. Lucy on the other hand, falls over completely knocked out. Urza coughs blood up, as he looks to see one of his ribs are completely broken.

"Lucy!" Every screams loudly, looking at her.

"She's fine… unlike my rib. I missed her on intention, she was knocked out by the sonic boom, but because I missed it cost me badly." Urza turns around, and everyone can see one of his ribs is broken inward.

His left hand becomes enflamed in a green fire. Urza presses his hand against the broken rib, he groans loudly as people watching use some spell. However the Dragon Slayers can smell his flesh being cauterized. Gray runs at Urza, with his blades ready. He jump up in to the air and swings both blades at him. Urza calmly avoids his blades while he heals his broken rib. Gray keeps up his pressure attacking faster and harder.

Urza ducks one attack and places one hand Gray's back. "Metal Make: Lead Armor."

A full suite of knight's armor encases Gray's body. He suddenly finds it way too difficult to move. Urza walks over calmly and roundhouse kicks him in the face. The force is so hard, the suit breaks apart and Gray is embedded in the wall. Urza turns around to see Natsu and Erza have completely recovered, but they are also very angry. Makarov watches silently with the crowd still in shock and awe. Gray doesn't move as he appears completely knocked out.

"Two down, two to go." Urza places one hand to his side, and begins Exequipping a staff.

Erza switches into her Heaven Wheel Armor. Natsu covers his body in fire, getting ready. Urza holds out long staff, almost his height. A bright burning white flame is held inside a crystal at the top, with 3 red feathers underneath the staff head, it is adorned with a gold base, and covered in silver, platinum, amethyst, sapphire, jade and ruby stones. At first everyone thinks that it's just a very pretty staff. But Urza smiles widely as Natsu readies for another breath, and Erza pulls out her swords.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu breathes a fireball at Urza.

"Blumenblatt!" Erza sends dozens of swords to Urza.

He walks forward, placing the base of the staff in the ground and extends his hand out. "Mind Over Matter!"

The swords and fireball stop. Natsu runs up and hits the force field that Urza has created. Natsu screams loudly punching the wall as hard as he can. Erza flies behind the old man, and lunges with two swords. Both strike the force field Urza has created. He peaks behind to see her.

"You need to try harder than that. Ubume, the Fire of Birth and Rebirth is not a regular a kiddies toy. Only a Ten Wizard Saint can dream of wielding this. As long as I hold this staff, you have no chance of victory." Urza yawns, getting bored with this battle.

"Dance, my blades!" Erza changes her Circle Sword spell to point inward toward Urza.

Once more the blades get stuck. Urza lifts his staff, and spins it in a full circle blowing the blades away. Natsu breaks though, and runs up to Urza. He swings a fiery fist into his face, but Urza ducks each one. Between Erza's attempts to cut him down, and Natsu's furious fists, he is left unimpressed by his opponents.

Urza grabs one of Erza's blades and the metal begins to wrap itself around her arm. Urza jumps on top of Natsu and holds his balance. Natsu moves as erratically as he can, trying to shake him off. Erza pulls a completely different direction as well, but Urza still keeps his footing. He kicks himself off Erza's chest plate, actually cracking her armor and takes a deep breath looking at Natsu as he flies backwards.

"Enemy Skill: Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Urza perfectly copies Natsu's signature attack.

Natsu smiles and grabs the fireball, then eats it. Urza's jaw drops not understanding how that happened. He slowly points his staff at Natsu as he finishes eating the fireball.

"What kind of mage did you say you were?" Urza's staff shakes violently.

"Ha, looks like wisdom doesn't come with age. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer the son the great, Igneel!" Natsu wipes his mouth clean.

Urza's eyebrows flatten as he looks Natsu. "How can someone so stupid learn something so great? This is an insult to all my great teachers…"

"What was that last remark, you old fart? Fire Dragon's Claws!" Natsu swipes his hand at Urza.

Erza recovers and comes from one of Urza's blind sides. He ducks the attack bending backwards, and swings his feet onto Erza's blades. Urza summons two large globes of water and smashes them into the other mages. The water begins freezing and Urza starts backing up. Erza and Natsu begin tearing at the ice, but it regrows quickly. Urza reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a three keys. Makarov pushes Hanzo and Wendy aside.

"What's wrong Master?" Wendy looks at Makarov worried.

"Urza is a Ten Wizard Saint, and you can see he knows many different kinds of magic. The one he has now are known as _'Elemental Lord Magic'_. If he uses two I'm thinking he'll use, I have to get involved." Makarov eyes Urza's hands.

He grabs a brown key which keeps him alert; he touches a red key, almost making him jump. Urza grabs a white key, a holds it up. Makarov backs off as Urza spins the key around in both hands. He crushes the key in his hands, causing both to bleed violently. Urza spins in a circle, creating a ring of blood. Just as Erza and Natsu get the ice off completely, Urza cracks a wicked smile as the wind begins picking up.

"You master allows you to enter the world of the mortals. Come forth and pursue, Erinyes!" Urza's blood jumps up and pulls him into the ground as Natsu and Erza dive after him.

"Where did he go!?" Hanzo shouts looking around.

"He's still here." Makarov says, remaining stoic.

Natsu and Erza look around the area where he was standing. They take a moment to look back and Lucy and Gray who are still unconscious. Just as they turn around, a strong wind knocks everyone back. Erza and Natsu look up to see Urza's body floating in air. Just as they begin to attack, the wind picks up and gets much stronger. An ethereal body begins building around him, it is human shaped but wears a vulture facemask.

The two younger mages back up and watch the summoned Elemental Lord appear. He breathes in deep and screeches like a hawk. The elemental puts one hand forth and blows Erza into a building. She yells loudly feeling the wind trying to tear her apart. Natsu runs into Urza's elemental spirit.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames!" Natsu gathers a large ball of fire and throws it at Urza.

"Fire is insufficient." Erinyes then waves his hand, blowing out the wind.

"Grrrr… Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu covers his body in fire and dives at Erinyes.

"Your attacks are useless, Son of Igneel." Erinyes turns and breathes onto Natsu, pinning him on the ground.

Erza flies at Urza. Erinyes summons the wind to smash her into the ground. He then begins pulling in Lucy and Gray. Erinyes then grabbed ahold of up both young ladies and began crushing them. Erinyes under Urza's control stands on top of Gray. The swirling wind of Erinyes feet continues to drill into him trying to rip through him. The three mages scream out painfully.

"Help us!" Erza shouts at Natsu unable to free herself.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu shouts, beginning to get angrier by the passing moment.

"Master Bellator wishes to end this fight without further bloodshed. Your friends give you the strength and will to fight. Surrender and your friends will be free. You can no longer cause me harm without hurting your friends." Erinyes responded robotically.

"Never!" Natsu jumps up and dives into Erinyes.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu surrounds his fists with large light spheres and charges at Urza's floating body inside of Erinyes.

Lucy's body suddenly appeared in front of Urza. Before Natsu could reaction, he found himself punching Lucy across her face, and is thrown through Erinyes's body. He looks back, shocked and sees that Gray and Erza have his fist marks in their faces, as well as minor burns. Everyone who has been watching the fight stares in disbelief. Urza finally awakens slowly, and smirks at Natsu.

"Erinyes already told you. This fight is over; if you continue to fight we'll use your friends as living shields. How much can you put them through Natsu?" Urza then gathers Gray, Lucy and Erza around his body.

Natsu falls on his hands and feet. Makarov stares silently as Hanzo and Wendy tug on his arms, and beg him to stop the fight. The older members know why he won't stop. Natsu's eyes begin to well with tears as Gray, Lucy and Erza look at him.

"Natsu, please you have to." Erza shouts at the Dragon Slayer.

"I… give up…" Natsu bows his head.

Urza drops down onto the ground with the other mages. They look at him, angrily and back away. Everyone in the area doesn't move and are shocked at the sudden conclusion and the fact Natsu actually gave up. Urza walks over to Natsu, and just as he's about to speak. Natsu tries to introduce his fist into the old man's face.

"The fight is over. I won, brush it off and get stronger." Urza easily side steps his attack.

"Natsu! That's enough." Makarov shouts walking over to the group with Wendy and Hanzo.

"How can you do that!?" Natsu is restrained by Makarov, using his Titan Magic.

"I'm leaving now. If you're heading northeast, maybe we'll meet again." Urza starts to leave town.

He exquips a new robe, blue in color but looking exactly like his purple robe. Natsu tries crawling out from Makarov's fist. Lucy, Gray and Erza use one another to as a crutch and stand up. Wendy runs over and begins working a healing spell. Urza tosses his hand up, and waves off the group.

"I'm going to beat you Urza Bellator!" Natsu shouts at Urza.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. A Cold Reunion!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Author: Sedaiv

Author's Email: realgateguardian at Gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Brief Nudity

Notes: First attempt at a cross over fiction, Magic the Gathering & Fairy Tail. Although it's not heavily based on Magic, this fic does use a lot of names from that universe. Be sure to write me a review please.

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow

Chapter Sixteen: A Cold Reunion!

10/23/12

It has been some time since Mishra left the town of Gideon. He has been climbing a frozen mount range for several days without break, searching for a certain cave. Most people would stop for a day and set up camp or even take a break. But Mishra Bellator wasn't a regular man, much like his brother Urza. Most people wouldn't give men their ages any credit.

He grits his teeth, bearing the frigid cold as he finds what he's looking for. A cave with a massive opening; surrounded by bones of eaten pray. He walks inside the cave. In it was a large clearing, big enough to fit both Kardia Cathedral and Fairy Tail's Guild Building several times over and still have room. He looks and sees several snow covered blue scales on the ground, which once belonged to a mighty dragon. The remains of her pray littered the ground still.

In the distance Mishra heard a sound. He smirked; assured that the sound belonged to what he was looking for. He opens his hand and creates a fire to help him see better. He traveled deeper into the cave and found a young man with a man of brown hair, somewhat pale white skin. Mishra notices that he still wears a black trench coat with leather pants, but his eyes are what made him more recognizable having a snowy blue eye and a golden eye.

"You're still alive?" The young man scoffs, eating an ice covered hunk of meat.

"Is that you treat your elders?" Mishra walks up to the base of large platform.

"You know it is, Master Mishra." He looks over, at his master.

"Still have a sour attitude, right Leon." Mishra looks up.

"You look… healthier… that's good; now you won't trip on your man boobs." Leon laughs under his breath

Mishra snorted at that remark. He jumped up to the nearest ledge. He landed close to Leon. Mishra could now see what he was eating now. Frozen animal meat; along with empty bottles of various liquors.

"Looks like you had quite the party here." He kicks a bottle.

"Save it old man. And how the hell did you know I was going to be here?" Leon stops eating.

"It was the most obvious place to look. It's where you learned your craft. It's your home. The perfect home for the son of Glacia, the Ice Dragon." Mishra looks at the empty cave.

"Well I won't argue that. But tell me, what if I wasn't here." He smirks

"Well then...I suppose you could say that, your trail would have run cold." The two men laugh.

"HA! Now what the hell do you want? Unless you have something I want, get out. Otherwise I'll have fresh warm meat." Leon licks his lips looking at Mishra.

"Leon. I know you're very angry with me. I would be to. I suddenly vanished without a trace. Truth is my brother, Urza, had caught up to me. I was not properly prepared. I was too focused on something, an experiment." Mishra covers his face with his hand.

"You and your toys. I thought I was the youngster." Leon opens a bottle of wine and pours it into his mouth.

"You got me there Leon. But if I wasn't so busy, I would have been better prepared. I would have stopped him!" Mishra begins losing control of his anger.

He turned away, ashamed of an event that had happened. Leon snarled, getting angry and stood up. He leaped at the edge of the perch, near Mishra.

"What exactly could you have stopped?" Leon tosses some ice chips at Mishra.

"I...I could have stopped him from killing them. I could have stopped Urza from killing your beloved Lilianna, and your cat, Zane." Mishra's hair falls in front of his eyes.

Leon's eyes widened with shock and horror. But they immediately hardened their focus, in pure anger. He growled, as Mishra turns around. Leon could clearly see the sincerity in his eyes. He jumps off his mother's old perch, and runs up to Mishra. Even grabbing him by the collar of his ruby red robe, exactly like that of his brothers, and pushes him against the wall.

"Tell me everything, now!" Leon demands.

"Relax Leon; your anger could be used against you. Urza told me he would punish me for following my own path. He said he would kill everyone I held dear. I don't know how, but he found out about you three. Urza then sealed me away for four years, every day I wondered if you were safe. I was freed a week ago, and went to the village you lived in. I was relieved to hear you weren't killed, but devastated when Lilianna and Zane were." Mishra holds a sincere look in his face, of pain and loss.

"How am I to believe that? You weren't exactly close to us. Just a stubborn and mad teacher. Someone I used to respect!" Leon tried hiding his emotions.

"Mad, yes. But that doesn't mean I didn't care. I taught you and Lili many things, even if she didn't trust me. I saw you two as my own children." Mishra moves his hair out of his eyes.

Leon then squinted, as he felt the memories of that fateful night come back to him. He lowered Mishra, and let him go. Leon then dropped to his knees, and slammed his fist against the ground. It caused a minor rumble. Leon quickly rose up, his eyes containing unfathomable amounts of sadness.

"Urza must pay…" Leon tries holding back his tears, starting to cry.

"Leon, you are my star pupil. You're strong, but you likely will fail. I know your strength, and I know you could hold your own against him. But… what if there was a way to make you more powerful?" Mishra puts a hand on Leon's shoulder.

"I haven't been slouching!" Leon looks up at Mishra with anger in his tears.

"Good I can't wait to see how much stronger. But why take the chance? I know for a fact that I could make you much more powerful. Fitting for our ideal world." He smiles looking at his the young Ice Dragon Slayer.

"What of it?" Leon asks.

Mishra reaches into his robe, and pulls out a Black Lacrima. It glows darkly, absorbing the light in the room. Leon was even amazed at its brilliance. Mishra smirked; he now had Leon's full attention.

"This is what I was working on. It is a one of a kind lacrima. Phyrexian Magic." Mishra smirks evilly.

"Phyrexian? What the Hell is that?" He looks at the lacrima.

"An ancient magic not from this world. A magic that took me decades to learn; and even longer to master. With this lacrima in your body, you'd be more than a match for Urza." He lets Leon hold onto the lacrima.

Leon growled. He hated what Mishra was saying. Leon began to form an ice blade. He raised it up at Mishra's heart, ready to strike him dead.

"How dare you! How dare you even mention that! I am a Dragon Slayer! Scratch that, THE Dragon Slayer. Not even Salamander and Ironhide, or even the Sky Sorceress, could even affect me. I have beaten many powerful mages who dare invoke my wrath. What makes you think I will bastardize my power, by becoming a false dragon slayer?!" Leon begins getting angrier looking at Mishra.

"Here's the thing. I've tried to insert this lacrima into a couple others. None survived, because they're weak. I know only a natural dragon slayer can benefit from this. Believe me, I can find any of the others, just to prove a point. But this will grow more and more powerful as the years pass. Think of it this way, it will allow you to gain another affinity towards new and uncultivated magic. You can do great things with this, if you so choose to. Even make sure that Urza and his allies; are nothing more than a toy. Clearly, this will make sure you get your righteous revenge." Mishra turns his back away from Leon, letting him think but smirking knowing his answer already.

Leon snorted, as he tossed his ice blade behind him. He looked at Mishra, and sighed. It was something good, but he was proud of his powers that he already had. But with a slight bit of reluctance, he nodded.

"Okay…" Leon says lowly.

Mishra smiled, knowing that Leon was now more than willing to help him. Mishra holds his hand over a clear spot in the snow. A surgical table took form in front of them. Leon lies down on the table, as Mishra reached into his robe and took out a scalpel. Leon looked a bit hesitant. Mishra was about to slice open Leon's side, where the appendix would be. He looked at Leon, giving him one last chance to back down.

"Do it." Leon says exhaling loudly.

"Relax, for your safety it would be best if you weren't awake for this. When you wake up, everyone will know the name _'The Eternal Blizzard'_ and we'll be one step closer to destiny." Mishra opens his hand, and a small doctor's kit appears.

He reaches inside and pulls out a syringe. Leon eyes it, beginning to sweat a little fearing it. Mishra rubs his head and forces him to look away. Leon bites his lower lip, having to go through with it. Mishra fills the syringe with a clear liquid, and makes sure there are no air bubbles. He sticks the needle in his neck and injects him. Leon begins feeling drowsy.

"Master… tell me a story…" Leon begins to drool.

"Very well… I'll tell you about how I and my brother learned our powers…" Mishra pulls out the syringe and watches over Leon.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Mishra looks at Leon as he barely holds onto consciousness. Leon breathes heavily laying on the table. Mishra puts a finger on his neck to check his pulse.

"Urza and I are born one day apart, he's the older brother born on January 1st, and I was born on December 31st. I and he were always in competition as children. We were always trying to beat the other. Our mother died when we were only three years old. So our father married another woman, a noblewoman like our mother. This woman wasn't kind; she didn't care for us very much.

"As our father was on his death bed, he sent us to an academy ran by an equally insane woman, Tolcasia. We were one of one hundred students at the Mages Academy of Dominaria. She taught us that magic was the key to the world, and that magic is both a weapon of war and a tool of peace. We learned that there are countless types of magic, all were meant for one thing. Power, where I believe power is the key to peace, Urza felt otherwise. We both showed Tolcasia an affinity for Metal Make magic." Mishra looks at Leon and waves his hand in front of him.

"I can see… that…" Leon barely mumbles.

"We graduated top of our class, Urza at number one and I at number two. The two of us created and invented many things, and that had impressed our teacher so much she took us on an archeological dig site. It was the Sunken Temple of the Thranzian Empire. The two of us got lost from her and we found our way into an inner sanctum. What we found there, would change our lives forever…" Mishra checks on Leon again, he's barely awake.

"Tell me more about Lilianna and Zane." He walks out of Leon's sight.

"What's to tell… Zane is my cat… he's my… friend… and Lilianna… she has the…" Leon trails off.

"She has the what? I might look young, but I'm still a forgetful old man." Mishra uses a magic marker to draw a line on Leon.

"The biggest BOOBS I've ever see…" Leon's head suddenly hits the table.

"Now… the fun begins…" Mishra takes his scalp and presses it against Leon's skin.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Mishra hadn't told Leon the entire story. As he prepares to surgically implant the Phyrexian Lacrima into Leon's body, he thinks back to a time long ago, when he and his brother were still young men.

Mishra is riding a green spectral horse, his poncho flapping in the wind as he rides fast. The sand is kicking strong, getting into his handlebar mustache. He begins calming the horse, and it starts to slow down. A tall woman with waist length scarlet red hair is lying on the ground. Mishra jumps off his horse, and the horse suddenly disappears.

"Sara, are you okay?" Mishra rubs her shoulder.

Sara weakly looks up, blood streaming down the right side of her face. Mishra turns her on her back; his hands turn green as he lays them on her body. She moans lowly feeling her body quickly heal.

"Lord Bellator… where is the Master?" Sara asks looking at him.

"My brother's busy, he sent me ahead. What happened? Where is everyone?" Mishra removes his hand and sits her up on a tree stump.

"Those men came. It was terrible… they didn't show any mercy." She begins to cry.

Mishra looks into her hazel eyes. "What about my brother's wife and my niece?"

Sara doesn't answer him. Mishra fears the worst, he waves his hands over her and water begins washing her. She gasps deeply feeling the cool, refreshing water cleanse her body. Sara opens her mouth and drinks from the gush. Mishra runs ahead into a field clearing. Everywhere he looks, he finds the bloody dead bodies of people he knew.

"Dear God…" He mutters to himself, and Mishra runs to a large house he sees in the distance.

"Lucero… Wendy… please be safe!" Mishra kicks the door of the house open.

He looks inside the main parlor, and notices everything is over turned. A fight had happened, a cold sweat run down his back as he ran upstairs. He kicks open several doors but finds nothing. He runs down stairs, through a destroyed kitchen. Mishra tackles the backdoor and falls on the ground, tripping down the stairs.

He looks up, and tears start flowing from his eyes. Mishra begins crying following a trail of blood from his hands, and onto a barn. He puts his hands over his face and cries loudly, hearing Urza shout his name.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

"Wake up Leon…" Mishra wipes a tear away.

"Are you finished?" Leon says weakly, filled with pain.

"We are…" He turns away.

Leon sniffs the air and looks at Mishra. "Were you crying?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Hanzo's New Home: Lucy's

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Author: Sedaiv

Author's Email: realgateguardian at Gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Brief Nudity

Notes: First attempt at a cross over fiction, Magic the Gathering & Fairy Tail. Although it's not heavily based on Magic, this fic does use a lot of names from that universe. Be sure to write me a review please.

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow

Chapter Seventeen: Hanzo's New Home: Lucy's

10/24/12

Natsu tries his best not cry, knowing that Urza had defeated him without beating him. The old man walks away, using Ubume to aid him in walking. The others slowly walking over to Natsu, and Lucy puts her hands on his back. She doesn't want to see Natsu cry, but it's starting to get to her.

"URZA! TURN AROUND AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" Natsu runs at him, with a flaming fist.

Urza tosses Ubume aside, and it lands base first in the dirt. He grabs Natsu's fist with his bare hand. Natsu throw his other fist, but it too is caught. Natsu does a backflip, trying to crush in his head with a flaming stomp. Urza doesn't move, yet somehow the attack doesn't touch him and slides off an invisible shield.

"Force of Will?" Natsu questions watching his mouth move, speaking very lowly.

Urza surrounds his fist in metal and punches Natsu in his stomach. "Metal Make: Titansteel Gauntlet!"

Natsu hunches over, and throws up. Urza slowly lets Natsu on the ground, with him holding his stomach. He can tell the young Fire Dragon Slayer was even angrier than before. Urza walks over to his staff, pulls it out of the ground and continues to leave town. Natsu tries saying something, but cannot find the ability to say it loud enough.

"Natsu, I know defeat hurts. But you did the right thing. Your friend's lives are not worth winning one battle. I can tell you love all of them very deeply; you have no reason to be sad. They should be proud that you value their friendship so highly. If you still want to fight me, get stronger. The next time I'm in Magnolia Town, if you've gotten stronger, I will fight you until as long as you want. Please, take this loss with a smile, and be proud you stood your ground against a Ten Wizard Saint." Urza walks away without turning around.

Natsu bites down, grinding his teeth hard watching the Old Warrior leave town. His teammates had fully recovered, thanks to Wendy's fast acting and healing abilities. She runs over with them, and places her hands on his back. He wanted to swat at her, but Natsu knew Wendy was only thinking about him. He looks at Urza before he fades out of his sight.

"We'll fight again Urza, and then I'll beat you." Natsu wipes a tear a way and gives him a smirk.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Later that day; Hanzo, Wendy and Carla were let into Makarov's office. Smell of old tobacco and drinking instantly bugged the three young mages, but they ignored it for the time being. Makarov jumped onto his desk, and sat down, looking at the three.

"Now you children, what is it you wish to tell me." He notices the three aren't sure who should talk first.

"Well...sir. There is a reason why we ask for this private talk. It was about our last mission. Or rather...what we were guarding. I've never seen anything like it. It was...something so horrible." Hanzo nervously played with hands.

"Oh. This is interesting. What is it that you were guarding?" Makarov leans forward suddenly interested.

"What it was...was a sword. But it was no ordinary one. A cursed sword called Nightmare's Edge." Carla's face changed from worry to panic as Makarov jumped at the name.

Makarov's expression instantly changed towards panic. The three could see it. But he took a deep breath, and shook his head in disbelief. It took him a few minutes to calm down.

"I see. I have heard about this weapon before. And of all things, this is one of those things that I wished I never had to hear about again. I had hoped it was a myth, but clearly...it is not." He turns around and walks on the desk towards his chair.

"Master, what can you tell us about it?" Wendy sits up with Carla in her lap.

"It's...nothing that you should concern yourself with." Makarov turns his head slightly towards her.

"No way, this totally is!" Hanzo jumps and leans over on Makarov's desk.

Makarov sternly looked at the newest member of the guild, seeing the fire in his eyes. Carla and Wendy also suddenly looked at him, wondering what came over him. But after a minute, he calmed down. Hanzo sat down, feeling embarrassed.

"Forgive me, Master. But it's just...we know it exists, and that it's particular about its owner, and has some terrible curse on it. In fact, I'll go as far as saying, that it really affected Wendy and me, and we didn't even touch the blade!" Hanzo looked back at his Guild Master.

"Yes, it was like some strange force was scaring us, making us feel very ill and calling out to us." Wendy held Carla tightly, remember the feeling she got from the blade.

Makarov can tell that this blade was truly upsetting his children; he sighed loudly and turned around facing them. "I see. Well then, I suppose that since you did guard it, you deserve to know what it can really do. From what I've heard, there is a reason why it's called by that name. It likes to break down the mind, by forcing one to live their worst nightmares in a repeated loop. And the more the weapon does it, the stronger it becomes, even to the point of possession of one person. But only if they're strong. Those it finds weak, they will either force the person to kill themself, or cause the body to shuts down."

Wendy and Carla winced at that notion, remembering how one of the robbers had died after grabbing the sword. Hanzo was still out of it at that point in time, but he understood the consequences. The three young mages look at each other, and then back at Makarov.

"There are indeed many troubling things that exist in this world, such as Nightmare's Edge. These are things that must be forgotten. Though even I admit, if somebody was able to fully harness the power of that weapon, completely conquering their fears, then that person has my respect." Makarov jumps into his chair, and looks at his children.

"What should we do about this sir? Should we inform the rest of the guild?" Hanzo asks, beginning to stand up.

"There is...no need. I am certain that the client had no intention of letting the sword being used, so it's probably well safe now. No need to get the rest of the guild all worried about it. But should it become well known, then things might be different." Makarov pulls out a paper and begins writing notes to himself.

"Thank you, Master." The three mages bow before Makarov and begin leaving.

"Anytime, don't be hesitant to tell me important things. We're all family here in Fairy Tail." Makarov stops writing and looks at the kids about to leave.

"It's a great family… thanks for taking me in." Hanzo smiles at Makarov, his enlarged canines sticking out of his mouth.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Later that night, Lucy is in her apartment. She's drawing a shower for herself. She begins undressing, as she begins taking her bra off she notices that her right arm and right side are bruised. She touches the tender areas and moans lowly.

"But he didn't hit me…" Lucy stops touching her bruises and returns to stripping.

Lucy walks into her shower, and lets the hot water wash her body free. She sticks her head in front of the faucet and wets her hair. The whole time, one thing keeps coming to her mind. Leo was Lucy's spirit and had a contract with him, but he referred to Urza as Master Bellator.

"Mom… what would you do? I got into a fight because Natsu signed me up, then during the fight I found out one of my strongest and closet spirits is owned by someone else. Is that even possible?!" Lucy places her head against the wall and lets the water run down her back.

"I know everything has to have its reasons, but why didn't Leo tell me something important like this? I wonder how much does Leo know about Urza." Lucy reaches for her soap, but cannot find it.

"Where's my soap?" She turns her head slightly.

"Here you go, Lucy. I was using it first." Hanzo hands her the soap bar.

"Oh thank you… HANZO!" Lucy turns her head, eyes bugging out at the young man behind her.

Lucy slams her fist against Hanzo's jaw. He could feel it crack in the center, and against the upper part of his skull. Hanzo slips in Lucy's shower and falls on his back. He feels a welt grow on the back of his head, as he struck the edging rather hard. Lucy covers her body, turning red with both rage and embarrassment. Hanzo stands, rubbing the welt… and not covering anything else.

"What the Hell Hanzo!? Why are you naked in my shower?!" Lucy turns around, and drops down, holding her knees to her chest.

"Well Natsu and Happy said you had a really nice place and room for others. So I had to come over and see it myself… that and they said you were lonely and said I should be your roommate." Hanzo looks curiously at Lucy.

"I can feel you staring at me, stop it and get out of my shower! Can't you see I don't need you around?" She turns her head, still angry.

Hanzo begins scrubbing her back with a luffa. "I don't have anywhere else to stay, and you have a lot of room."

"Please don't touch me… wait… what do you mean you have nowhere else to go?" Lucy peers back at him.

"What I said… Wendy lives at the all-girls dorm, Gray is mean to me because he slammed the door on my face, same with Gajeel and Natsu told me to go here." Hanzo sits on the floor behind Lucy.

The two sat there for several minutes. Hanzo doesn't even cough as he waits on Lucy's reaction. Lucy finally stands up and Hanzo gets up with her. She turns her head.

"Can you turn around since I can't get rid of you?" Lucy reaches over and turns Hanzo's head.

"Ummm yeah I guess I don't know why you'd want me to turn." Hanzo turns his back to Lucy.

"Okay… I'll let you stay… FOR NOW… but you have to find your own place; and can you PLEASE stop showering with me? That's really creepy." Lucy pours some shampoo and conditioner in her and Hanzo's hair.

"I guess so… thanks for having me here… OW! MY EYES HURT!" Hanzo says not realizing how conditioner works.

"Wash your eyes and hair!" Lucy pulls him back into the water, and helps him scrub.

"Thanks Lucy… you're the best!" Hanzo turns around and jumps on Lucy.

She screams loudly as Hanzo accidently tackles her to the ground. He holds her arms down as he gives her a really tight hug. His head is pressed in between her breasts. Lucy blushes and begins getting angry, feeling Hanzo lay against her. She gives up, and pats him on his back. She sighs loudly… and realizes something is wrong.

"Hanzo… is that… GET OFF OF ME!" Lucy throws him off.

"Sorry… I'm just really happy I have a new family." Hanzo gets up and turns around.

Lucy looks at Hanzo and squints her eyes, realizing something. "Did your father or Kyoki ever tell you about the birds and the bees?"

Hanzo's body begins shaking, and Lucy notices his face turns red. "No…"

"Great… this is going to be a long night…" Lucy sighs loudly.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Later that night, after finishing their shower, Lucy and Hanzo are in her room. Lucy lies in her bed, with Hanzo lying on ground by the foot of her bed. She looks outside her window and sighs loudly.

"Tomorrow, I'll talk with Leo. I want to know more about Urza and his relationship…" Lucy stops thinking and can hear some sobbing.

She leans over and looks Hanzo. He's holding himself, and crying. Lucy feels bad and reaches over and rubs his shoulder.

"What's wrong Hanzo?" Lucy asks kindly.

"Nothing!" He tries to act calm.

"Are you use to sleeping alone?" She reaches out and rubs his shoulder.

"No… I don't like being alone…" Hanzo continues sobbing lowly.

"Come here, you can sleep in my bed tonight. Then… well… we'll figure something out." Lucy rolled over, and could feel Hanzo quickly scurry into her bed.

Lucy exhales loudly feeling Hanzo squirm around, trying to get comfortable. She bites her lower lip, until Hanzo finally stops. Lucy feels Hanzo finally settle and tries to sleep. She turns to see that Hanzo is drooling on her pillows, and immediately regrets letting him sleep in her bed.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. A New Mission, Fairies To The Rescue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Author: Sedaiv

Author's Email: realgateguardian at Gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Brief Nudity

Notes: First attempt at a cross over fiction, Magic the Gathering & Fairy Tail. Although it's not heavily based on Magic, this fic does use a lot of names from that universe. Be sure to write me a review please.

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow  
Chapter Eightteen: A New Mission, Fairies To The Rescue  
10/30/12

After several days of living with Hanzo, Lucy slowly came to accept the fact: Hanzo wasn't going to get his own place. He does however, help her make rent and could really fend for himself when it came to food. If he could only bathe and sleep alone; Hanzo unfortunately kept finding his way into her bed and her shower.

Lucy began to slowly wake up, feeling something wet against her neck. She opens her eyes to see a pair of hands wrapped around chest, just below her breasts and noticed that her neck was being licked. She instantly got angry, turning over at the person behind her.

"Would you NOT get in my bed, Natsu!" Lucy realized that Hanzo wasn't in bed with her.

"Aahhhhh!" She screamed falling on the floor.

"You're too noisy in the morning, Lucy." Happy says rolling over in Lucy's bed.

"What's with you guys and sleeping with me in my bed!?" Lucy whines, noticing Hanzo is eating cereal.

"Morning Lucy..." Hanzo takes a huge bite out of a raw steak, including the bone.

"Do you have to eat like that every day?" Lucy gets up and pulls both Natsu and Happy out of her bed.

"What are we going to do today?" Hanzo looks at the two older mages.

"When Lucy gets dressed, we need to do a mission before we go broke and she gets fatter." Happy rubs his eyes waking up.

"Who says she hasn't?" Natsu stretches standing up.

"Shut up, idiots. You're the one who keeps breaking in here." Lucy says slamming her bathroom door.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Lucy, Natsu and Hanzo are standing at the mission board. They're looking over the available missions trying to agree on one. As Lucy decided the last mission, Natsu had the choice this time. He smirks as he is about to grab a mission offering seven hundred and fifty thousand in killing a monster. Just as he reaches to grab it, Erza grabs his scarf and tugs him away. Hanzo and Lucy watch him get dragged away.

"What did I do Erza?!" Natsu shouts trying to crawl away.

"I found a mission I know you'd love to go on." She feels Natsu grab onto something.

"What's the mission?" Natsu groans losing his grip.

"It's an S Class Mission." Erza slams Natsu into a chair.

Gray and Wendy were already waiting for Natsu. Erza stands with the mission in her hand and allows Hanzo and Lucy to join them. The two sit down, with Hanzo across from Wendy, they try not looking at each other. The two kids still shy over what almost happened on the train when finishing with Harrison Jones' mission. Happy and Carla fly up to the table and stand on it.

"We're going to head to the northwest to the land of Iceberg. The mission that was sent by a man named 'Dr. Tawnos Illios' He's offering ten million jewels…" Erza turns to see everyone was suddenly paying attention to her.

"Holy crap! That's a lot of money!" Hanzo shouts in amazement.

"What's the mission, Erza!" Lucy leans over, suddenly excited and interested.

"Apparently the client wishes to leave Iceberg as soon as possible. Natsu, I'm asking for all of you to join me because I know you want to take a difficult mission since Galuna Island. Now you have your wish. But I expect you to act like an adult…" Erza looks to see Natsu and Hanzo playing Quarters.

"Uh huh…" Natsu nods his head as he bounces coin into shot glass and drinks it.

"Pay attention!" Erza shouts, causing Natsu to choke on the coin.

"Erza, didn't you hear that a war is beginning in Iceberg? Are you sure we should take Wendy and Hanzo with us?" Gray looks at the younger Dragon Slayers, seeing that both Hanzo and Wendy are suddenly scared.

"I thought ahead, that's why I'm offering them a chance to join us. Will you come with us or will you stay here?" Erza slaps a coin out of Natsu's hand so he pays attention to her.

"Ummm" The kids look at each other, and slowly respond. "yes…"

Lucy looks at them, a little worried. "Are you sure? You don't have to join us if you don't want to."

"I want to go…" Wendy nervously looks at Carla, who shakes her head disappointedly.

"Wendy, if you don't want to go, you don't have to; there are other missions you can do." Carla places her paw on Wendy's hand and rubs softly, trying to comfort her friend.

"I want to see the world. I lived almost all of my life in a desert with Granddaddy Kyoki and daddy… I don't know what an 'Iceberg' is, so I want to go." Hanzo tries smiling looking at Wendy.

Wendy smiles back and suddenly sits up happily. "I'll come; it might be fun seeing someplace new."

"Good, it'll be a long train ride." Erza stops hearing Natsu get sick at the thought. "At least nine days by train."

"Should we ask Gajeel or Juvia to join us?" Gray asks looking around to see if there's anyone else who should join them if this is mission is that dangerous.

"Gajeel has left with Pantherlily to join Team Shadow Gear on a mission. Elfman and Lisanna are also still out on a mission too, so we're all that's left that can handle this. We leave tomorrow morning." Erza says standing firm and confident.

Everyone pales slightly, but knows they better get ready. They agreed to help Erza, and Natsu really did want to do a tough mission. The group splits up and decides to enjoy the rest of the day by themselves. The next day would begin a new mission in a new land that would change their lives forever.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Elsewhere, Mishra is sitting by a roaring fire with Leon laying down, groaning in pain behind him. A large carcass of an animal's body is being roasted, filling the cave with lots of steam and the smell of delicious meat. Leon manages to roll over on his injured side and looks at Mishra doing something. He's whistling a haunting tune, bothering the Ice Dragon Slayer.

"Do you have to whistle that? It's very annoying." Leon says sniffing the air.

"Oh you're awake, Leon? I thought you would be out longer. I guess you Dragon Slayers are stronger than I thought." Mishra turns on a metal chair, formed under him.

"What are you doing now? Playing with more toys to stick in my body? That hurt like Hell." Leon attempts to sit up, but falls over as he doesn't have the strength.

"I wouldn't try that. It'll be another day before you can sit up. I know you Dragon Slayers are strong, but that lacrima I put in you is very nasty. It'll take time for you to grow accustomed to having it in you. But I did do something nice; I went below the tree line and hunted down a mob of deer. I brought a couple up here but I kind of at two before the tree line and two more after getting in… still got one for you." Mishra stands and pours some salts and spices on the meat.

"That would be great, because it smells wonderful." Leon opens his eyes to see the carcass thrown at him.

"It's done." Mishra walks over and looks at some of Glacia's scales.

Leon tears into the deer. Mishra can feel small pieces of meat fly over and hit in him his face. He picks off several pieces, but realizes it's a useless fight. Mishra instead uses one of the Ice Dragon's scales as a shield. Leon quickly finishes the food Mishra brought, and tosses the skeleton at Mishra. He looks at his student, very disappointed.

"Do you have to make a mess?" Mishra wonders as he leans over the large scales.

"Yes… tell me a story about your brother. I'm too hurt to move, so you may as well entertain me, geezer." Leon lies on his back on the table.

"Very well, I shall tell you the story about us finding the Thran Orb." Mishra begins grunting loudly, as if he's working on something.

"The Thran Orb?" Leon questions, having never heard of such an object.

"Allow me to tell you the story…" Mishra begins remembering that day…

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Urza and Mishra were young men, no older than sixteen. The two are wondering through an old, rundown and collapsing ruin of an ancient civilization. They feel drawn to go inside, and find an inner chamber.

"Mishra, keep up slowpoke." Urza runs, jumping over a pitfall and swings on a branch to land on a stone platform.

"Shove it, Urza. Watch this!" Mishra yells jumping over the wall, but instead runs along the wall and shoves a knife he creates into the wall and slows his fall.

"Nice Mishra, but try this! Metal Make: Iron Slide!" Urza throws his hands before his feet at the ground, and creates a slide to match speed with Mishra.

The two brothers laugh, racing one another. Mishra jumps off the wall and lands on Urza; he almost loses his balance but manages to keep it. Urza pushes Mishra off his back, and he lands on the slide. Mishra tosses his hands behind his back.

"Metal Make: Iron Slide!" Mishra creates a second slide and catches up to his brother.

"Not going to beat me!" Urza taunts; filled with cockiness.

"Na-uh!" Mishra mocks.

The two brothers end up pressing into the other. They slam their faces together and growl at one another. Urza kicks Mishra's hip, he shakes some but keeps his balance. Mishra punches Urza's right kidney hard. He falls to one knee, but keeps on going. Urza stops his Metal Make and jumps on Mishra. The two brothers fight, punching the other in the face and aren't aware of the wall they crash into. It gives away and the two fall into a pool.

Neither brother; knowing how to swim well, manage to struggle to the side. They gasp for air as they crawl up on the ground. Mishra and Urza then begin strangling the air out of the other. The two push each other around and begin knocking over vases and stepping on loose stones.

"The race was for fun, you little turd. Why the Hell did you take it serious!?" Urza manages to get the upper hand and chokes Mishra.

"You're the one who took it serious!" Mishra stomps on his brothers toes.

The two growl at each other, ready to use their Metal Make magic on the other. A wall breaks down, and a bright light is shining. They stop growling, and trying to hurt the other. The two young boys walk over and notice a large white orb, glowing with green and blue light. They look at each other, curious about what it could be.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

"That has got to be the most boring and anticlimactic story I have ever heard in my entire life." Leon rolls over yawning.

"Shut up, bitch! You're the one who asked for a story!" Mishra turns and sees Leon's eyes widen in horror.

"What are you doing?! Stop that!" Leon reaches out, and falls off the table.

"What are you doing?" Mishra stands up and reveals he's carving armor from some of Glacia's scales.

"Stop that! That's my mother's scales, you son of a bitch!" Leon bites Mishra's hand as he tires grabbing him.

Mishra pulls his hand back, angry he punches Leon across his face. "Sorry, but I need these scales."

"You suck… you know that? How dare you…" Leon is silenced with Mishra's hand.

"Leon, your mother was a dragon. Dragons have the hardest scales known to mankind. They cannot be pierced by blades, and that includes me and my brother's Metal Make magic. Their skills are also resistant to non-Dragon Slayer magic, knowing my brother he will have found allies. Once I finish this set of armor for myself, I will fashion you a set for yourself. So quit your bitching, and stop crying that I'm using mommy's scales to save our lives." Mishra returns to his work.

"This better work, for your sake…" Leon growls like a dragon, angry with his master.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. The Brothers Pain

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Author: Sedaiv

Author's Email: realgateguardian at Gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Brief Nudity

Notes: First attempt at a cross over fiction, Magic the Gathering & Fairy Tail. Although it's not heavily based on Magic, this fic does use a lot of names from that universe. Be sure to write me a review please.

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow  
Chapter Nineteen: The Brothers Pain

10/31/12

After nine days of riding the train, the members of Fairy Tail have grown restless. Natsu has been sick for nine straight days, so he hasn't gotten in any trouble nor have the ladies and cats. The other boys however were a different story. In a small, stuffy cramped compartment, Natsu laid sickly over the lower bed and into a waste bin. Gray and Hanzo however were at each other's throats recently. Hanzo has placed his head against the window, and sighs loudly.

"Can you be any louder?" Gray tries to act as if he isn't annoyed.

"As a matter of fact, yes I can!" Hanzo sighs even louder.

Gray tosses an ice ball at Hanzo's ear. "Sorry, hand slipped."

Hanzo rubs his ear, and looks at Gray's reflection in the mirror. Yawning loudly, Gray doesn't pay much attention to the younger boy and Hanzo quickly turns around and jumps on top of him. Hanzo wraps his legs around Gray's chest, and then holds his neck still. He begins gnawing on Gray's scalp. Feeling his sharp teeth starting to bite into his skull, Gray grabs Hanzo's longish hair and pulls on his bangs. Hanzo doesn't react, and digs his nails in Gray's neck. The two wrestle outside of their car and crash around.

"Get off my head, your breath stinks!" Gray begins slapping Hanzo's face with jagged ice palms.

"Say you're sorry!" Hanzo covers his hands in spikey bones, and swats away Gray's hands.

The two smash into girl's private compartment. The room is dark, but Erza, Lucy and Wendy are heard screaming hearing them. Loud crashing is heard, then the sound of human skull smashing into the floor. Bones being broken and ice smashing is heard last, before the two stop and begin panting and breathing deeply.

"Get out of here you perverts!" Lucy shouts kicking the first thing she can feel. "Ouch my foot!"

Some more scuffling is heard and Hanzo manages to turn the light on. Wendy is holding her blanket up to her neck; Lucy is in her pajamas holding her foot after kicking the wall. Erza on the other hand is fully awake, wearing her pajamas but has a metal baseball bat in her hand. She hits the palm of her opposite hand with the bat, getting ready to attack both Hanzo and Gray. The young Dragon Slayer turns the light off.

"Run for your life Gray! She's going to kill us!" Hanzo opens the door, but Gray freezes his feet.

The wind kicks up as Gray beats feet. "Sorry kid!"

"If I have to suffer, so do you!" Hanzo being scared grabbed onto Gray, causing him to fall over.

The two young men yell as Erza begins punishing the boys for their rudeness. Loud whacking and painful screaming is heard throughout the entire train. Some people stick their heads out the rooms to see what's going on, while most patrons are too scared to leave their compartments.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

The following morning, the Fairies are looking out their respective windows. Gray with a black eye, Hanzo with two and one that is welted shut. The sun shines brightly as Natsu opens the window to see a lush tropical forest, filled with life. Everyone's jaw drops seeing the land of Iceberg is actually the exact opposite.

The train pulls up to a station and the whistle blows. Natsu and his crew get off the train; everyone is holding a bag or two of luggage, except Erza with her usual cart full. Noticing a map, the group walks over and takes a second copy. On the other hand, Natsu takes a look and tries to make sense of it.

"So are we supposed to meet him somewhere or are we going to find him?" The young Fire Dragon Slayer manages to pick himself up, after Hanzo and Wendy dragged him off the train.

"The mission gives us his exact location. Now that we have a map for ourselves, we should be there in day or two." Erza marks down where Tawnos should be.

"You guys ready to go?" The light shines brightly on Natsu as he puts his backpack on, ready for another whirlwind adventure.

"Aye sir!" Excitedly, Happy flies up to Natsu's head level.

"Heh, do you even need to ask?" Hanzo is filled with joy, to be doing a mission with his new, older and much stronger friends.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

At the exact same time, in another part of the same town that Natsu and his group arrived in. A man leaves the kitchen of a bar and grille, and walks to a pig's sty. He's carrying two buckets of water, and in the pig sty is an elderly man, passed out, almost naked and covered in mud. A bucket of water is thrown on the man, who wakes up suddenly.

"What's the big idea?!" Shocked and alarmed, Urza jumps up from his peaceful sleep.

"The nights over old man, get out of here." The man tosses a second bucket of water on Urza.

"I'm already awake!" Sniffing the air, Urza looks around before sniffing himself. "Oh… then I definitely needed that… how much I owe you for the drink?"

The man goes back to his kitchen, but leaves the door open a crack. Not wanting to continue breathing in the odors of the outside, he keeps his head away. Still dumbfounded, Urza scratches his head, and reaches into his pocket.

"It's free if you just get out of here. Your stench is very overwhelming." The door is slammed and Urza turn away, dejected.

Storm clouds gather over him as Urza conjures a storm. The wind kicks up quickly and the water starts cleansing him of all his filth. People stare in amazement and awe as Urza walks though the town cleansing his body with only a personal sized cloud over him. The old man grabs a bag of apples, and leaves some golden coins behind. Taking large bites out of the apple, he begins eating several of them.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

In a far off land in the frozen mountains, Mishra was hard at work. Leon was lying still on a surgical table, with his limbs strapped down. Working like a true mad scientist, Mishra was performing open chest surgery on his star pupil. Feeling every bit of pain from Mishra's scalpels to his poking and prodding,

Despite protesting against it earlier in the day, Leon couldn't help but feel used as the insane scientist pokes around his vital organs. On the other hand, Mishra was very interested in what he was doing to the point he was actually writing down notes. He couldn't see the notes, but Leon was almost terrified at what he could be writing down.

"Ouch, stop… Mishra please…" Leon groaned loudly, feeling the older man actually apply pressure on his liver.

"My boy, you have to trust me. If you could see your internal organs…" Mishra stopped as he saw Leon's head poke up.

Although a sheet is blocking his view, Leon still tried to look at what he was doing. "Get rid of this sheet then!"

Feeling extremely shocked, and worried about his health, Mishra looks at Leon with his eyes bulging out of his head. "DO NOT TRY THAT! If you could see this, you would go in shock and probably die. It's bad enough I have to do this with you fully awake and feeling the pain…" He turns his head, and hides a smirk he's been wearing.

"Why are you doing this again… OH GOD THAT HURT!" Leon screams loudly.

"Sorry, got two more organs I must see before I'm comfortable. I'm checking to see how the lacrima is reacting to your body, don't forget that Phyrexian magic isn't native to this world. Most of the subjects I did this to died after one day. You're much different." Mishra reaches over and grabs a needle with stitching ready.

"Oh God…" Leon leans his head back and nearly passes out as he feels the needle press into his skin. "Can you at least tell me another story so I have something to think about?"

A low laughing could be heard from Mishra, he gets a sinister idea and with a twisted sense of humor he looks at the Ice Dragon Slayer. "I'll tell you about the worst day of my life, maybe that'll help you feel better about this…"

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

The world was dead silent, only the wind made sound. No sounds of birds, insects or even barnyard animals. Mishra looked at the body of a young blonde woman, with a large bosom, Hell a full figure most women would kill for. The sight of his murdered sister-in-law was something he couldn't stomach, his stomach turning like a washing machine. Mishra leaned over by the stairs he had fallen down, and began throwing up violently. After a few moments, he forces himself to stop and returns to Lucero.

"Lucero…" A great feeling of dread and loss overcomes him.

Using his Metal Make magic, Mishra reaches up and begins pulling spikes embedded in her wrists out. Her body falls, and he catches her and places her against the barn. Terrified and more fearful of his brother's reaction, Mishra keeps calm and hears his big brother finally making his way through the back door. Urza stops at the top of the stairs, and begins crying.

"Urza I'm sorry, I didn't get here fast enough…" Mishra wipes his eyes and turns around, facing his clearly distraught big brother.

Urza can only look in horror at the sight before him. All of Urza's negative emotions came to the breaking point. All of his anger, fear, hate, rage, and sadness; all boiling up inside as he looked at his wife. Knees shaking, eyes welling with tears, but unable to actually break down. Slowly Urza makes his way to Mishra who is holding his wife's, Lucero, dead body in his hands. Her red blood covering Mishra's hand as well as his clothing, all Urza could think about was one thing.

"Did you do this…" Urza tackles Mishra into the barn, summoning a serrated iron knife and presses it against his neck.

Cold hard iron pressed forcefully against his neck. The world around them seemed dead, no wind blowing, no insects calling, not even animals moving. Everything around the brothers was silent. The blade didn't move, as the old brother managed to remain calm but the younger brother did worry about his sibling's mental health.

"Urza… you know me. I could never do this to you. I loved Lucero as if she was my sister. I was at the guild, you sent me here. You remember?" Mishra presses his head against the barn.

Relaxing knowing his brother was telling the truth, Urza pulls the blade away. "I'm sorry…"

Feeling her cold body in his hands, Urza holds onto his wife. The wind blows past them finally, causing his wife's blonde hair to flow past her face. He strokes her hair, and resists crying looking at his beloved's murder. Mishra on the other hand walks over to a ground pump and washes his hands of Lucero's blood.

A scratching sound is heard coming from inside the barn. The younger brother runs over to his family, and puts his hands in front of him. He gathers magical energy and begins forming a weapon.

A long sword appears in his head, nothing fancy just a red leather handle and meter long steel blade. "Metal Make: Steel Sword!"

Urza puts his wife on the stairs behind him. He nods at Mishra who runs over to the barn and grabs the door. He clinches his fists, so tightly that his nails break skin and blood begins flowing unto the dirt. If fate was kind to Urza, one of the people responsible for the death of his family was stuck behind the door. If fate was even kinder, it wouldn't let the man die the moment he saw the Master of the House and would let him extract his vengeance. The mages get ready and once the older brother nods his head, Mishra pulls the door open. He jumps over to his brother and waits for whatever to walk out from the dark barn.

Urza's entire body loses color. He begins shaking and drops to his knees, finally the tears begin running from his eyes. His worst dreams have become real. Mishra unsummons his sword, both brothers eyes wide open with shock and terror. A young girl walks forward slowly, blood running down her arms. Her dark blue hair soaked in her own blood, a once beautiful frilly white dress now soaked in blood and dirt.

"Dad…daddy…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. Bella Style

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Author: Sedaiv

Author's Email: realgateguardian at Gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Brief Nudity

Notes: Don't be afraid to write me a review please. Let me know what you like or what you hate. You don't need to log in either. Also, yes I sold out. I'm sure you'll notice the dance.

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow  
Chapter Twenty: Bella Style

11/11/12

Mishra stops his story a moment. The atmosphere around him had become a black hole, it was very depressing. This depressing aura was something that Leon was very familiar with, but not Mishra. The young Dragon Slayer manages to sit up slowly and sits on the edge of his stretcher. His chest hurt beyond words, and the medicine, if one would call it medicine as it was something that Mishra conjured from thin air, wasn't working to his knowledge. Leon could still feel the scrapping and prodding inside his chest, it felt like his chest was slowly catching on fire. Every bone scraping both heard and felt by the sensitive hearing of the Dragon Slayer, and now he could swear he smells Mishra's tears.

"Are you crying… again?" The smell of salt lingers in Leon's nostrils.

The older mage doesn't move. "Does it matter if I am?"

Leon chuckles lowly, knowing that even this guy is still ONLY human. "Finish your story, Man Boobs."

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

The brothers could only stare at the child in shock. The wounded child shuffles their feet drag across the straw flooring of the barn. Urza runs forward and catches the young girl. She reaches up, trying to grab at him. His tears stream off his face and land on her as Urza grabs his hand.

"Wendy, don't die… please… daddy will save you." Using what's left of his magic, he tries desperately to save the life of his daughter.

A green aura surrounds Mishra's hands as well as he lays them on his niece's head and chest. "Daddy and Uncle Mishra are here. Don't worry, you'll be fine Precious."

Wendy opens her hazel eyes and looks at Urza. Fearing that this is the last time he'll see her, Urza grabs her hand but continues crying as he desperately tries to save her. Urza in his life, at the time, had seen many great and terrible things. However this is now the worst event in his entire life. All Urza could do was think about how he wasn't there to save his family or anyone who worked him.

The youngest member of the Bellator clan lies in the loving arms of her father and uncle. She turns her head and smiles, the brothers do what they can and hope to heal her wounds in time. Seeing his whole reason to live smile, Urza begins to calm down as he brushes the hair out of Wendy's face. Unknown to the brothers; that the girl of the same name in Fairy Tail would bare an uncanny resemblance to Urza's child.

"My baby's going to live, Brother." Urza begins weeping tears of joy, holding her to his face, hugging her tightly.

Knowing his brother is wrong, Mishra slowly looks at the elder brother. He clears his throat, and painfully looks over his shoulder to Urza. "Brother… she's dead…"

The temporary joyed Urza leaves, and a very angry and remorseless Urza drops his daughter and using their own Metal Make magic, pins Mishra against the barn. Knowing the same magic, Mishra attempts to break free bending the metal to his own will. It doesn't budge, and Urza walks up to his baby brother with a sword against his neck.

"Get out of my sight Mishra. My wife is dead as is my daughter. Get out before my brother joins them. I never want to see you again. Their deaths fall squarely on your shoulders, and not mine." Urza turns his back and releases his brother.

Shocked and hurt, Mishra can only look at his brother. He picks up the bodies of his wife and daughter and walks away. Watching them fade into the distance, Mishra's heart broke hearing that his own family never wanted to see him again and even worst! Urza was blaming the death of his family on Mishra.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Once more the smell of salt fills the air, and Leon finds his attention towards his master. He walks over and notices that Mishra had been crying. Savoring the taste of Mishra's tears, Leon takes his time licking his tears off his face. Not being use to this, Mishra only stares in amazement at his pupil.

Nervously, feeling that Leon's like for women MAY have changed, Mishra asks his student. "Why are you licking my face?"

The air freezes around Leon's hands, and forms two blades. He stabs them into Mishra's legs, causing his blood to spurt over him and on the ground. Moving quickly behind Mishra, Leon freezes the air once more and stabs two more blades through his shoulders. Kicking his knees out from under him, Leon balls his fists together and smashes them as hard as he can into the back of Mishra's head.

"That's for cutting me open like I'm a corpse! Old Bastard, you almost killed me…" Leon trails off as he watches Mishra calmly stand up.

Laughter fills the caverns that once held Glacia. With little difficulty or care for his body, Mishra rips the ice blades out of his body. A black fog springs from the wounds, and becomes a liquid like substance. It shimmers brightly in the fire lamps surrounding the cave, and Leon watches with amazement that the wounds he created on Mishra heal suddenly. The older mage however continues laughing.

Mishra smirks maliciously at his apprentice. "This is the power of Phyrexia… when that lacrima matures in your body soon; I will teach you all its wonders."

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

The mages of Fiore have traveled quite some time. The day is getting late, and the land is actually getting colder quicker and no one is really dressed for this sudden change. They notice a sign that says "INN" and decide to stop there for the night. Natsu and Erza walk up to the counter and see only one room is open. The group looks around, somewhat displeased that they have to take it.

"Natsu-san… I'm tired… I'm going to go to bed." Stretching out, Wendy yawns.

"Yeah… I'm pretty beat thanks to the Ice Queen." The young Bone Dragon Slayer and Ice Make mage eye each other down.

"Fine… we're going to stay up a little longer." Natsu says somewhat uninterested and walks into the bar room.

The mages follow Natsu in to see him staring at an old man dancing. They instantly recognize him as Urza Bellator. Somehow, against all odds they managed to run into him in the country of Iceberg. Apparently Urza didn't waste any time leaving Fiore. Recognizing how he's dancing, Natsu and Lucy walk over and join him. He doesn't notice them instantly but Gray and Erza watch.

They watch the three mages. Each of them have their right hands over their left and begin popping up and down, switch left and right foot while galloping. At one point, they left their left arms up and begin acting as if they're using a lasso spinning it around eight times while galloping still. Realizing there are people around him, Urza looks around and notices Lucy brushing to him; he looks at her and nods. Natsu, Lucy and Urza lasso four more times before using both hands to gallop four more times. Each of them start flick their legs out with their hips popping in. Doing this four times, they suddenly stop and drag their left legs over to the right hearing "Sexy Lady" calls out. They snap into a gallop again, bouncing up and down before getting to a stretch like stance and begin popping and rolling their butts.

Gray and Erza relax and chuckle watching their friends and Urza dance together. It's not every day they see something this funny get a great reaction from the dozen or so patrons. Both men and women are cheering the two kids and geezer on. A waiter brings some frosted glasses of ale over to the table where Erza and Gray are sitting. Happy smiles and offers his paw to Carla.

"Would you join me in a dance, my lady?" Happy bows his head before his fellow Exceed.

Knowing what Happy wants to do, Carla smiles and takes his paw to join him and their friends in the dance. "I would love to join you Happy."

The Exceeds join their friends in dance. The crowd takes note of the cats dancing with them, and cheers louder. The dancers pump their fists three times, and then they pop their chest & elbows three times. The song begins coming to the end, their legs are spread apart, and follow Urza as he leans to his right, kicks his leg back and poses. The patrons cheer the mages and cats, and even give a standing ovation.

The mages pant as the dance was fast and intense; they walk over and join Erza and Gray for a drink. The old man on the other hand walks past them and orders three bottles of wine for himself. Urza walks over, and pulls out the cork with his teeth. They watch in amazement as he drinks two bottles at once, and doesn't spill a single drop. Setting the bottles down on the table, he grabs a chair and sits with the youngsters.

"So what brings you up here to Iceberg?" Urza asks.

"We're on a mission, an S Class Mission." Erza responds looking at him, not sure of what to make of him now.

Natsu begins cracking a smile as he looks at the old man. Fearing that a boogie or something on his face, Urza wipes his face off on a napkin. "What? Do I have something on me?"

Natsu jumps up on the table and leans over with a flaming fist, ready to punch Urza. "Now that you're here and you're happy I want a rematch!"

The old man laugh laughs lowly. "Done."

Natsu jumps at Urza, but the old man grabs him by his face and slams him into the ground. Splinters from the wood stick deeply in Natsu's head as the older and stronger mage shoves his head into ground. The other people back up, including the other members of Fairy Tail. Not wanting to move, Urza continues drinking and stretching his arm out he drags Natsu's face along the floor before pulling him close and begins crushing his head. Not wanting to have him suffer any longer, the older mage lets go of him and drops him on the floor. However, his humiliation doesn't end there as Urza kicks his feet up on Natsu's back.

"Now that you've lost to me twice, I highly suggest you don't challenge me again until you're stronger." Urza finishes his second bottle, and sets it aside for his third. "Tell me about your mission."

Erza doesn't say anything, nor do any of the other fairies. Having been alive as long as he has, patience was a virtue that Urza had long since gained. Picking himself up off the ground, Natsu takes a seat, angered and annoyed he was beaten so fast an easily by such an old man. Lucy reaches behind with Gray and pulls out large splinters from their guild members head.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Alone in the room, Wendy and Hanzo decide to make the best of things. They take turns to shower in the public wash room, but once they return they look at count the beds. There are five beds, but six people. Wendy gets into one bed and Hanzo looks at one for several minutes. Not knowing why Hanzo is just staring at a bed in his pajamas, Wendy finally gets the nerve to ask.

"Why are you staring at the bed, Hanzo-chan?" Wendy begins getting comfortable in her bed.

"I don't sleep well when I sleep alone…" A gloomy aura fills the room around Hanzo as he looks at the bed.

Sensing that her friend is still having difficulty adjusting to being alone, she leans up and looks at him. "You can lay with me until someone else comes in Hanzo-chan."

Nervously, Hanzo turns his head over towards Wendy. He slowly makes his way over, trying to keep calm. "Sure…"

Hanzo gets on Wendy's bed, and takes a few deep breaths. His legs shake wildly; this is a lot different than the train. His father explained him the facts of life, but this wasn't like that! They were still children, but he couldn't help but feel intimidated that the cutest girl he knows asked him to lay down with her, even if someone like Gray walked in, he'd join his bed.

Taking a few deep breaths, Hanzo lies down and closes his eyes. He rolls onto his side, but feels Wendy's arms wrap around his chest. His hair stands straight up, as Wendy nuzzles with him. Not knowing how to react, he slowly turns his head over to see Wendy looking him in his eyes. A small smile on her face, filled with warmth and kindness, Hanzo relaxes some and feels Wendy slowly moves closer to him.

"Hanzo-chan… I didn't have a chance to do this back on the train and we've been too busy… close your eyes." Pressing her hand gently against his chin, Wendy turns his head to her.

Doing as she asks, Hanzo closes his eyes and waits for her this time. She leans over, puckering her lips and presses them softly against his forehead and kisses him softly. "Thanks for saving Carla."

Hanzo looks into Wendy's brown eyes, while she looks back into his eyes, finally noticing something. When he's not wearing his Bone Armor, he has green eyes. Lifting their hands up, the two young adults join hands and rest. Little did anyone know, back in Fiore, Mishra was working up a storm. Glacia's Roost had become a new lab as Mishra builds large machines with Leon watching on curiously, feeling the power of Phyrexia finally awaken in him. Leon's time for revenge was coming closer.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	21. Urza's Painful Memories

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, A-1 Productions, Satalite TV, Shonen Magazine and TV Tokyo. SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Some names appear from Magic the Gathering but are NOT their characters. Magic the Gathering belongs to Wizards of the Coast.

Author: Sedaiv

Author's Email: realgateguardian at Gmail dot com

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, Action, Brief Nudity

Notes: Don't be afraid to write me a review please. Let me know what you like or what you hate. You don't need to log in either. Also, yes I sold out. I'm sure you'll notice the dance.

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow  
Chapter Twenty-one: Urza's Painful Memories

11/14/12

The following morning, each member of the team took their time waking up. Wendy and Hanzo weren't feeling too well and stayed in bed a little while longer. Everyone is sitting calmly around a table as Urza joins them. The smell of poached eggs, hot fresh toast, cured ham and freshly picked fruit fills the air as fairies look to see Urza has brought a massive plate over.

"Good morning, children." The aroma of freshly cooked food fills the air, and Urza take a deep breath over it.

Natsu and Happy's mouths begin watering as the smell of the food fills their nose. The plate is lifted up, and Urza opens his wide in what should be impossible way. It opens as extremely widely, and pours all the food in his mouth. A loud sloshing sound is heard as Urza chews loudly. Everyone in the room stares at Urza in amazement as he eats like an animal before them. Reaching out, he grabs a large pitcher of orange juice and pours it into his mouth and drinks it almost instantly, and belches loudly vibrating the glass.

Silence is heard in the rather crowded room as everyone stares at Urza. He pays them no mind, and cleans his teeth with a tooth pick. The silence is broken when Natsu and Happy finally speak up.

"Where'd did you get that food?" Happy tries to contain his excitement have seen the delicious food old man Bellator ate.

"Try the buffet over there." He points a finger so that the Fairy Tail guild members can get something to eat.

No sooner had they left did Urza notice they returned. The young mages returned with a near full plate of the complimentary breakfast; except Natsu with five full plates. They sit down at a separate table and converse lowly about their night sleep. Looking around for something to keep him occupied, Urza opens a newspaper and acts as if he doesn't hear them.

"Erza, how far are we from the doctor's home?" Carla asks holding a strawberry to face and eating it slowly.

Placing her silverware down for a moment, Erza sternly looks at her teammates. "We only have half a day or so by foot. We should wake the others up soon."

"Are you sure? They said they weren't feeling well, so why don't we let them rest and recover?" Worried Lucy speaks up for the two young Dragon Slayers.

"I understand your concern, but they need to come with us. I promise Lucy, I won't let harm come to them." The mages feel that there's no doubt in Erza's voice, she won't let Hanzo and Wendy get hurt.

"If you want, I have some spells and medicine that should help." The fairies look over to see Urza flip a page in his newspaper. "Oh my, vintage pogs are on sale. I should check those out."

"Wait what?" Over hearing the older mage, Natsu turns around and looks at him.

The newspaper bends over and Urza looks at them. "You heard what I said. I travel on the road almost every day of the year; I've learned how to cure sicknesses picked up when going to new lands."

"Vintage pogs are on sale? Man I haven't seen those in years! Remember those Happy?!" Everyone in the room's jaws drop hearing that Natsu is more interested in useless junk than helping his teammates.

"Aye! I remember when you use to play with those all the time!" Happy jumps up excited having fond memories.

Gray drags his hand down his face, feeling mortified that he's near Natsu. "We're not talking about pogs Natsu… although I admit I do miss those."

Carla puts her strawberry down and looks at Urza and flies over to him. The old man looks at the cat, their brown eyes meeting. "You said you can cure sicknesses… I want to see if that's true."

Setting the paper down, Urza crosses his legs. Most of the people except the Fairy Tail mages have gone back to eating. A cracking fire is heard, the wood popping from the heat and one man lights a cigarette from the flames. Looking the cat over, the older mage thinks to himself a moment before responding, unsure if he wants to be rude or not.

Choosing his words wisely, Urza looks at the Exceed. "If it'll get you off my back, I will gladly fix your sick teammates."

Landing on the ground, Carla walks towards the stairs. The old man shrugs his shoulders and follows her. While Natsu continues eating, the others follow Carla and Urza up to their room. In only a few moments Urza is let in, but Erza and Lucy grab the pipe he had just lit. His eyes fall flat on them as the young ladies put out his pipe. A coughing sound is heard from Carla, the old man turns and walks over to her and looks at the kids, both asleep, on their backs. He looks at Hanzo, presses his right hand against their head for a moment, getting a feel for his temperature. A bright green light emits from his hand and Hanzo's cheeks aren't flushed and his breathing returns to normal.

"Wow…" Gray is left speechless.

Urza grunts loudly, clearly happy and cocky. He gets on one knee and finally looks at Wendy. He pauses a moment, and she opens her eyes looking at him. Fear strikes the old man as he rushes back and slams his back into the wall. A deep frantic breathing is heard from the old man, the others aren't sure what's going on. Tears run down his eyes as he looks at Wendy.

"Wendy…" is barely heard coming from Urza's mouth as he sits there crying.

"What…" A tiny voice is heard coming from Wendy's mouth as she passes out.

Carla runs over and up on Urza. She pulls her claws and presses them on Urza's face, he doesn't move. A scratching, searing pain coming from five claws is felt on the old man's face as he sweats bullets looking at Wendy, lost in his mind. They look at chair and see Urza's hand touching, is causing it tremble violently.

In his mind, he can still hear the screaming of innocent people. A haunting laughter of mad men killing innocent people, as Urza and Mishra arrive in town as much younger men. The younger mages are talking to each other, clearly yelling but Urza couldn't hear them: he was lost in his memories trying desperately to get out. He remembers that day perfectly, as it's a day that he could never forget.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

It nearly ten in the morning, from what Urza's homemade sundial told him. He saw hundreds of men and women hard at work in the fields behind him. A woman with brown eyes, and long red hair down to her waist approached him in a simple full body linen dress. The wind isn't moving much, causing a small sweat on people under the sun.

"Master, your brother Lord Bellator has arrived." The young woman bows her head slightly to him.

"Tell Mishra I'll be joining him shortly, Sara. I need to talk with Wendy and Lucero." said Urza.

Sara bows before him and walks away. In reality Urza's eyes had shifted to Erza who looked a lot like Sara except not as tanned from the desert sun where Sara had grown up. The memories from long ago pulled Urza back into them, despite his trying to escape. More memories come rushing to him. A green spectral horse neighs loudly; Mishra sits on top of it, as he waits on his brother.

Mishra is wearing a long tanned poncho with only his arms visible, but oddly enough isn't sweating from the heat of the sun. Urza exquips into cotton short sleeved white shirt with brown slacks being held up by suspenders. Shaking his head disappointedly, Mishra looks over at his big brother.

"You look like a farmer or some inventor nerd." The younger, stockier brother sighs loudly.

Grunting loudly Urza stops dead in his tracks. "Because I am a farmer… and inventor?"

"We're of Argivian Nobility, at least dress like one when we're going to our guild."

"Fine, if it'll get Mother Hen off my back." Urza closes his eyes and equips a beautiful purple robe, red interior with golden line patterns and a pair of blue steel Spaulders on his shoulders, connected with a golden chain and the Ubume summoned in his hand.

"Daddy, daddy! Can I come?" Urza's young daughter Wendy runs up to him from the house.

He turns around and gets on one knee stopping her. Her eyes light up, hoping he'll take her along. Placing a hand on her hair, playing with her pigtails and smaller ponytail, Urza smiles but has to decline. "I'm sorry Precious, but not yet. You're almost thirteen, and when you are thirteen I can teach you the wonders of magic and you can join our guild. Okay Wendy?"

Pouting, Wendy looks up at her father. "Fine… can you bring me back something from Penregon, please daddy?"

"Of course, be good for your mother." Urza walks over to his brother and joins him on a chestnut colored steed, he looks back to see Wendy joining Lucero.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Back in the present day Urza is being violently shook by Gray, while Natsu pounds his fist on the old man's head hard. Low spoken words are picked up by Natsu who stops pounding him. Feeling more cat scratches; Urza's brown eyes look at Carla who is furiously scratching his face. Urza continues mouthing something that everyone else couldn't pick up on. Everyone stops arguing and yelling and listening to him.

"Bring me back something from Penregon, please daddy… please daddy…" The old man's eyes shine as if he's going to cry.

The room comes to a creepy silence, and everyone is shocked to see Urza suddenly stand up. He doesn't say anything as he walks over to Wendy and puts on hand on her head, and the same green light glows brightly curing her sickness. Shuffling his feet, feeling more depressed now than he has in years, Urza begins leaving the room. Natsu runs over and stops him with Erza grabbing him from behind.

"What's wrong with you?!" Erza puts and arm across Urza's neck and tries stopping him by chocking him.

"Seriously, first you break down crying and then you suddenly leave? What's your problem?" Natsu sits on the ground, wrapping his legs around Urza's to try tripping him.

Much to the Salamander's success, Urza falls over like a tree. Feeling the full weight of both Erza and Natsu, a popping sound and cracking is heard inside of Urza's head. Boiling with Angrily, Urza throws off the other two mages and sits up holding his head.

"What's the big idea? I healed your children now leave me alone."

Worried that the old man is lying, Carla jumps onto the bed and walks across both children's legs and sits on Hanzo's chest. Their normal flesh tone has returned, but both children are still sleeping. Not wanting to be rude Lucy calmly places a hand on his shoulders and stops him.

"Mister Bellator wait…" Lucy says kindly, causing the old man to turn his head towards her. "Thank you for helping Wendy and Hanzo, I'm sorry about what they did to you but we're not ungrateful."

"Yeah, it's just we don't have people doing what you did. First you heal Hanzo, look at Wendy, then almost have a mental break down and then leave." Gray walks up and offers him a ball of ice for his cuts on his face.

Taking the ice ball and applying it to his face, Urza clears the tears out of his eyes and looks at the ceiling. "It's nothing."

"Of course it's something!" Happy flies up to his face and offers him a fish, which he grabs and eats instantly.

"I have a question for you. How do you know Leo?" Lucy nervously asks, not sure if she wants to know his answer with his current state of mind.

"Because I owned him… and he was there the day… the day my wife and daughter died… I don't blame him… I blame myself for not being there." Urza says feeling the room get very dark, and very cold.

Shock and confusion fills the teenage mages. Frantic for more answers, Lucy looks through her keys and finds Leo's key. Just as she's about to summon him, Gray stops her and points to Urza who is now turning around.

"Sit down children, because I'm going to tell you how I once saved the world by killing my family." A light glows beneath and behind Urza as he takes a seat on a summoned wooden chair.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	22. Urza's Story

Fairy Tail: The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow  
Chapter Twenty-two: Urza's Story

11/21/12

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ In the Fairies Hotel Room ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

All the mages take a few steps back, looking at the old man. Urza sits in the chair he summoned, rubbing Gray's ice ball on his face. Everything in the room had stop making noise, their feet, the nails of the two exceeds, even the children breathing wasn't making any sort of sound. For several minutes no one spoke, but finally Gray was the first to do something.

"Saved the world by killing your family!?" A terrified Gray manages to stammer out.

Nodding his head, Urza confirms what Gray has asked. "What I'm about to tell you may be hard for you to believe. Lucy, please summon Leo, he'll be able to tell you that everything I say is the truth."

Lucy looks at the Lion's Key in her hand. Thinking back a few weeks ago, she remembers fighting Urza but namely what it was that the old man said that made her weary of both he and Leo. That day was still fresh in her mind; it was about week after Urza Bellator defeated Lucy and her teammates, despite the number advantage. What they didn't expect was that Urza is also a Ten Wizard Saint, one of ten selected people to be recognized for their enormous magical power than could cause a cataclysm.

Swinging the key around her in her hand, Lucy points at Urza with Leo's key. "Open gate of the Lion! Leo!"

The tall figure of Leo the Lion appears in a golden hue. Noticing that a spirit has been summoned, Urza looks up and notices Leo take form as he comes into their world. His arms are crossed as if he was expecting to be summoned. Saying noting, Leo stands there looking at Urza, staring eye to eye with the other. Meanwhile Lucy began thinking back to when she last summoned him.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Three days after fighting Urza ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

"Leo when we were fighting with Urza, he said that he owned you. Is that true?" Painstakingly Lucy sits on her bed slowly, still feeling sore from Urza's vicious attacks.

Leo doesn't answer her immediately; he stands still thinking on how to phrase his answer. Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and speaks calmly to his master. "Yes, Urza Bellator, his wife Lucero Bellator and I had a contract many years ago. But after his wife and daughter died, Urza returned my key but he never broke our contract."

Surprised that Leo has just revealed something this important, Lucy's eyes jump open. "What do you mean? How can he give you your key back but not break his contract? Do you still belong to him?"

"Technically I do, but you have my key. I obey you and only you Lucy, I don't belong to him." Feeling a small headache, Leo rubs his eyes with one hand.

Sighing loudly, Lucy relaxes feeling assured of Leo's loyalty to her. However, there was something else she wanted to know and Leo could tell it from her body language. "Leo… how long… "

Raising his hand on her lips to stop her in midsentence, Leo looks into Lucy's brown eyes. She doesn't mistake this as aggression, but recognizes he's hiding something. "Lucy… I'm not at liberty to discuss anything about Master Urza Bellator or Lucero Bellator without his permission. I made him that promise, and I don't break my promises."

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Currently ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Back in reality, the other mages finally take a seat except Leo. For some reason, he appears a little taken back as he looks at Urza. The old man on the hand doesn't care. Waiting patiently, he takes a breath as Lucy takes a seat near Leo.

"The story I'm about to tell you is over four thousand years old, and I have been there every step of the way." A small fire appears in a trash can set in front of Urza.

"Wow… where did you get the trash can?" Happy stares at the fire, roasting a marshmallow.

"Four thousand years? You don't expect us to believe that." Looking at the old man as if he's crazy, Gray moves back slightly.

"He's telling the truth Gray. Urza isn't the type of person who lies, and I remember the day very well." Everyone stops everything they're doing and pay attention to Leo, knowing he's not the lying type.

Natsu's jaw drops open, as he tries comprehending this news. "How did you live so long?"

Reaching into his robe, the old man reaches around a few moments. Finding what he was looking for, he pulls out his Ten Wizard Saints medallion. Flipping it around, he shows them a stone of equal size with the medallion itself. It shines brightly and radiates the room better than any lamp could, yet it came from the stone.

"This is two parts of a whole gem called the Thran Orb. It came from the Thranzian Ruins in central Dominaria, the continent I'm from. My brother and I found this when we were during an excavation with our teacher Tocasia." A cold shiver runs down Urza's spine, speaking her name.

"Who's Tocasia?" Happy pulls his marshmallow close to him to eat.

"My teacher… oh God that woman is a true nightmare! I do not miss training with her for any reason!" Taking long deep breaths, grasping at the hair on the sides of his head, Urza represses his memories of his teacher.

"What made her such a nightmare?" Erza opens her eyes and looks at the old man.

"The first rule of Tocasia's training is you do not talk about Tocasia's training… the second rule of Tocasia's training is you do not talk about Tocasia's training!" Urza sits in a corner, using a metal stick which he created to draw on the ground.

"Man… she must have been a real nightmare if memories can do that to him…" Rubbing his jaw, Gray tries to think of how Tocasia could have been such a monster.

"Can you please continue?" With a kind voice, Lucy asks Urza to continue shaking him from a terrified state.

"I'll tell you about the worst day first, and then I'll tell you about how I got this stone." Urza pulls a bag from inside his robes, and pours a strange dust into the fire.

The others cough a few moments breathing in the weird odors from the fire. At first they think they're hallucinating but when they look at Urza, he assures them everything is okay. He breathes deep spreading out the fumes and each of them feels different. Each member of Fairy Tail leans against a wall or a bed and watching the world around them spin. Just as they feel as if they're going to pass out the world goes dark.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ 4000 Years ago in Argive, Terisiare, Dominaria ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Natsu and all of his friends find themselves sitting on the outside of a house. They see two men sitting on horses. One they recognize as a MUCH younger Urza, only he has long dark blue hair down past his shoulders, wearing the same elegant robe he's always in, except this one was blue. Another man is next to him, is wearing completely different styled clothing, a red button up shirt over a leather vest, a right shoulder pad with a matching steel wrist guard, he's sporting a small goatee, and medium black hair. Each of them are on horses and are taking a nice slow trot into town.

"Mishra is something on your mind, Brother?" Breaking the silence, Urza finally speaks up.

"Brother, why didn't you take Wendy with you?" The younger stockier brother turns towards Urza.

Sighing loudly, Urza looks at Mishra "She doesn't need to be a part of our guild affairs yet, she's only twelve. When she becomes an adult, I'll gladly make her a part of our guild. But for now, I want her to remain a child a little while longer."

Mishra strokes the beard of his goatee. It doesn't seem right to him in the very least. "That's another year away; did you forget we learned our magical powers when we were only seven?"

"No I haven't, but we both know we were way too young to learn magic at that age." The horse's speed increases as he drives his heels into the sides of the horse.

The brothers continue talking as they race one another into town. Mishra looks to Urza, still confused by his actions. "Did you forget? She's already learning Wind Magic as fast we learned Metal Make."

Urza stays silent; he kicks his brother wanting to get him riled up for the race. Mishra laughs and kicks him back, then rushes ahead. The group looks around at one another, trying to make sense of things. Everyone turns their head to Urza, who only increases the speed of his memory. Still lost and feeling concerned for what's happening Natsu speaks up. "What's going on old man?"

"I'm showing you my memories with a Reliving Memory spell. It's unaltered and it's the truth of what happened on the worst day of my life. As you can see my brother and myself were getting along, but I went too far back. Let me go forward…" The scenes speed up until they arrive on the outskirts of a town.

Looking around and seeing that not only is no one around, but also nothing seems to be happening. The green spectral horse disappears as Mishra jumps off of it, at the same time Urza hops off his steed. Knowing something is wrong in the town of Penregon; the brothers nodded at each other and decided to search for someone themselves.

Normally the market would be alive and buzzing with people trying to buy trade and sell their goods rather it was spices or gold but not a single soul was around. But no one was around; it was suddenly a ghost town. No capitol city is every a ghost town, the brothers begin to worry and meet up again near a large hotel. The name "Artificers Guild" clearly written over the door, and just as both brothers walk up the stairs, they drop to their knees holding their heads.

"Dear God! What is that sound!" Urza tries shouter over a loud piercing screech.

A tall man with metallic, coiled hair, blackened cracked skin, a leopard pattern shorts walks out through the main door. He's screaming loudly, causing both brothers to nearly collapse to their torture. Another man walks out, he's wearing liquid silver on his right arm, and on the other he's wearing solid mercury. His entire body is covered in fog of precious gems. The two stand next to each other smiling.

Holding his ears, feeling as if they're bleeding, Urza slowly stands up covering them. "Pierre, Tevesh what's the meaning of this?!"

Pierre opens his mouth and lets out another shout. Falling onto the other's shoulders, the brothers try resisting the onslaught of Pierre's lungs. Smirking widely, having the great Urza and Mishra Bellator on their knees, Pierre stops his assault.

"Why? We have a new master. A master, who will reward us for killing the legendary Bellator Brothers!" Tevesh walks in front of Urza, and picks him up by his hair.

Mishra grabs the stone hidden underneath his shirt. He points it at Pierre and Tevesh, and a Greenish light fires out and hits both men. Pierre begins choking and falls to his knees holding his throat. On the other hand Tevesh weakly reaches out as if he's trying to grab them. He throws his other fist at them in the same stance that Urza throws his Steel Fisted Breaker, only nothing happens. The brothers get to their feet, and take the same stance.

"Metal Make: Steel Fisted Breakers!" Throwing their right fists out, the Bellator brothers smash Steel shaped flying fists into their enemies mouths, causing them to fly into the sky and disappear.

Taking a moment to recover from the piercing sound, the brothers rub their ears and try to get the ringing sound to stop. Mishra is the first to speak up as he stops rubbing his ears. "Damn Siren magic, I'll never get use to that. Great idea using the Meakstone."

Groaning loudly, feeling like his ears are still bleeding, Urza gets on his feet and walks into the Artificers Guild. The look around to see what is nothing less than a slaughter house. A strong guild of nearly one hundred, reduced to just four surviving members. Two have been knocked into the infinite of space, while the other two stood before many brutalized and slaughtered bodies. The brothers feeling sickened, nearly to the point of vomiting, close their eyes and leave their guild.

Mishra remains calm and looks at Urza to see a sudden look of fear. As long as the brothers have known each other, the younger brother has seen his older brother show fear before. Truly horrific thoughts must be racing through his mind. Placing his hands on the taller of the two, Mishra tries to shake some sense into his brother.

Lightly slapping him around, Urza shakes his head as he starts responding. "Brother, what's wrong?"

"Mishra… our guild was brutally killed; Pierre Luc and Tevesh Szat both betrayed our guild and us…" A sudden dead silence and break in Urza's sentence.

The two brothers both look to a purplish-blue colored swirling vortex rip open the very fabric of space in front of them. Electrical bolts shoot out, missing the two brothers completely. A man covered in a green cloak, wearing plain obsidian stone black mask walks out. They notice at least a dozen bloody human skulls on his right hip, clearly some strange and grotesque trophies. Exchange nods with one another, Urza and Mishra take battle stances, ready to fight if they're attacked.

"My time is at hand." The figure speaks a distorted and demonic voice.

"Who the Hell are you?" Mishra asks.

The figure throws off his cloak, and magically summons a green human skull in his left hand. "Who am I?"

Once more the brothers get into their Metal Make stances. The man stands still and smirks as he tosses the skull at the boys. It explodes, sending both brothers into different buildings, leaving a hole the size of a swimming, as deep as an elephant is tall in the ground. The man laughs, seeing the neither brother was prepared for such an attack.

"I am Yawgmoth!" His eyes glow bright orange with bloody red veins popping out.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	23. Yawgmoth & Phyrexian Magic

Chapter Twenty-three: Yawgmoth & Phyrexian Magic

11/25/12

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Current day, in the Hotel Room ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

The group remained quiet as they listened to and watched Urza's story. Everything had stopped as Urza stood up, and walked towards the children. Not trusting the saint any longer, Natsu intently watched him. On one knee, he listened to Hanzo and Wendy's breathing. Once more he placed his hand on the children's heads', waited a moment as he tried to feel their temperatures.

"Stop that! Get away from them." Carla shouted as she flew up to pester the old man.

Urza got up and ignored the cat. He walked away and took his old seat again. "I was checking on them. Their breathing is labored. I got rid of their cold but I fear something else could be affecting them. I plan to keep a close eye on them."

Worried Lucy sat in between the kids and watched over them. Moving quickly, so as not to miss out on the story, Gray ran to the bathroom and got two cold, damp, clean hand towels and placed them on their heads. Erza leaned into the corner of a room and remained quiet, but alert. Happy continued to roast marshmallows however. The old man waited, and warmed his hand by the fire he started indoors, but one question remained on their minds, and Natsu would be the one to ask.

"How did you start a fire in here and not cause us to choke on the smoke?" Confused Natsu had to ask.

Urza had to scratch his head, he never thought about that. "You know what... I don't know… I'll continue the story. But before I do, Gray please make sure you keep those towels cold."

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Penregon, Dominaria 4000 years ago ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

The brothers stuck together, neither one willing to back down from Yawgmoth. Two solid metal walls were summoned as the brothers raised their hands. "Metal Make: Steel Wall!"

They spun around and punched the wall together. "Steel Smasher!" The two brothers said in unison.

Having thrown his arms in front of him, Yawgmoth grabbed the wall and with little effort stopped it. Crouching low, he jumped over the wall and swung a fist with another magical green human skull. This time the skull fit over his hand like a boxing glove, and drove it at the brothers. Mishra and Urza jumped in two different directions and braced for impact. The skull hadn't caused a large explosion, but their enemy was still standing tall, and this time he attacked Mishra. The younger brother easily dodged his attacks, but they came at such a great speed, his heavier body couldn't match that of his older brothers and had to remain on the defense.

Urza stretched an arm out, and he began to exquip Ubume, the Fire of Birth and Rebirth. Although it was four thousand years older, the staff looked exactly the same unlike its owner. The wooden staff still looked just as old, the silver and platinum plating tarnished, however the golden base was freshly polished. However the amethyst, jade, sapphire and ruby stones were brightly glowing. The younger Urza twisted the staff around him and tried to run at Yawgmoth. However he found he couldn't move. Shocked, Urza looked down to see a grisly pink mud gathering around his legs: A sea of dead severed human hands, all holding him in place.

Urza used the staff like a bludgeon; he heard bones snap in the hands, each time he brought the heavy golden base down, he heard screaming and crying. Knowing this had to be some sort of mind game; an illusion created by the Phyrexian Mage. Urza had to ignore the screams, and remind himself "this is only an illusion" as the desperate screams echoed in his head. He pushed back every hand holding him still, but for every hand he broke, another pair replaced that one.

But Yawgmoth grew impatient. Urza witnessed Yawgmoth attempted several kicks and punches. Being better thinking on his feet than his older brother, Mishra fell backwards, and summoned a slab of metal to elevate him. It struck Yawgmoth's jaw and allowed Mishra to catch his breath on the roof. Mishra knew that he had to move quickly, and he summoned a large steel shield and a ninjitte in hands, using his Metal Make magic.

Just as he was ready to rejoin his brother in the fight, Yawgmoth jumped through the roof of the building and shot two black flaming skulls at Mishra. With little difficulty Mishra blocked one of the skulls and sliced the other in half. The pieces disappeared before hitting the ground, and the other one exploded into flames on a building opposite of Urza.

"Mishra, you need be careful! We need to regroup!" Urza shouted as he fought off the human hands that grabbed at him, however he had grown impatient himself. He acted quick as he raised his staff above his and, the crystal began to glow bright and with great vividness and a mighty scream. The ground below Urza erupted in white fire, burning away every hand around him.

Astounded, Mishra watched Urza free himself from the hands grabbing at him. "You've mastered Sacred Fire?" He shook his head, bringing him back to his situation.

Mishra nodded hearing his older brother's advice. His shield was raised as Yawgmoth spat a black liquid from his mouth that became fire, if it touched the ground. The young metal mage braved the flames and smashed shield into Yawgmoth. A loud guttural growl is heard, and Yawgmoth swings his leg around the shield and smashed it into Mishra. He screamed loudly as he flew across the street into a water tower. Having nearly drowned on the water, Mishra crawled out, having held onto his sword and shield during his flight. Once he recovered, Mishra looked up and saw Yawgmoth flew over. Trying to aid his brother, Urza cups his hands behind him, gathers some of metal magic in his hands, and tossed his hands at Yawgmoth.

"Metal Make: Steel Spear!" Eight steel spears shot forth from behind Urza and flew at Yawgmoth; although he dodged most two had stabbed him and knocked Yawgmoth down.

"You'll pay for that…" Having wasted no time, Yawgmoth ripped the spears out of him and threw one at Urza, who swatted the spear out of the air with no difficulty.

He backed up a little bit, sprinted forward and ran up the wall on the building that held Mishra. Once he had reached the top, Yawgmoth lunged at Mishra trying to impale him. Seeing that now Yawgmoth was armed with a steel spear, and clearly knew how to use it; Mishra had to do fight him very carefully as one wrong move and it have been game over. The spear thrusts were fast and furious, and all Mishra could do was try avoiding getting hit. How could someone be so large yet have such amazing agility and speed?

Urza finally freed himself from the hands that grasped at him. Throwing his hands back, Ubume still in hand, Urza conjured fire and shot off like a rocket flying up at the two fighting mages. As he neared them, the stream of fire faded and Urza tossed his hands in the air. A large orb of white fire gathered in between his hands, and he chucked the fireball at Yawgmoth.

The fire ball few quickly and fast Yawgmoth, luckily Mishra saw the attack and jumped off the roof. "White Solar Flare!"

"Phyrexian Solar Flare," Yawgmoth slowly said as a black fluid-like stream shot out of his hand, and devoured Urza's attack.

Yawgmoth didn't wait for Urza and Mishra to counter, he threw the spear then pointed his hand at Urza, and his eyes changed to red for a moment "Phyrexian Strike."

The spear multiplied one hundred times, each one became serrated and spiked. Urza swung his staff, causing gale force winds to knock the spears down on the ground. He spun the staff around his body, once the spears had fallen down to the ground. However the spears instead stood up once they hit the ground, and were ready to impale anyone who fell to the ground. Moving quickly, Urza placed his hands on his feet, which began to glow white.

"Levitate and fly!" He shouted, and his fall stopped as a pair of dove wings grew out on his back.

Having seen what his brother did, Mishra knew this fight was going to get worse before it got better and followed his example. "Levitate and fly!"

A pair of dove wings grew out from Mishra's back and took him into the air. Yawgmoth stood around a moment, and laughed lowly watching the brothers regroup. He stomped on the ground and as Mishra looked down, he saw the entire town of Penregon become a large black spike pit. Worried he looked at his big brother, who still somehow remaining calm. A pair of black raven wings; both which looked disgusting and ready to rot apart sprouted from Yawgmoth's back as he took off and flew on level with the Bellator Brothers.

Urza kept his staff ready, as Mishra dropped his shield and sword and instead made a Katana, but Yawgmoth crossed his arms and waited for the brothers to attack him. Urza leaned his head over towards Mishra and whispered in his ear. "Brother, I fear for my family as I fear for my servants. Make haste and return to Argive, protect Lucero and Wendy. I will deal with Yawgmoth."

He felt rejected and angered Mishra snapped back. "Together we can take him out Brother. They're three hours away by horse, he won't find them." A sinister and deep laughter is heard from Yawgmoth.

"All right… but if this feeling continues, please check on my family." Urza said as he placed Ubume in his left hand, and with his right created a wind sphere around them.

"Phyrexian Wind Scar." Yawgmoth slashed his hands at them, a large black sickle like energy attack shot toward them.

Yawgmoth's attack smashed into the wind barrier. Urza groaned loud, but he was able to deflect Yawgmoth's attack safely, and Mishra tossed out one thousand iron javelins at Yawgmoth. The spikes flew around him, which caused him to laugh. With a quick thought, Urza then pointed to the sky and called upon lightning to strike with a point of his finger. Thunder crashes loudly, as lightning bolts got attracted by the iron rods around him, and caught Yawgmoth. For a moment, the brothers thought that the fight was almost over but Yawgmoth just laughed at their attack. Like a little kid who believed his hands to be guns, The Phyrexian Mage pointed them at the Bellator Brothers.

"Phyrexian Scatter Shot." He began shooting his hands as if they were fast firing pistols.

Urza began to sweat very heavily as the hundreds, if not thousands of little Phyrexian magical bullets hit the barrier on all sides. Mishra looked at Urza and placed a hand on his brother's free hand. Having to use both his hands, Mishra held up the Barrier, the weight of the attack was taking a heavy toll on him immediately. Urza pulled out the Golden Key of the Lion. He pointed it at near them.

"I am the gatekeeper, median between two worlds. I call you forth in our time of need; now open the Gate of the Golden Lion!" Urza swung his key and the figure of Leo the Lion took form.

Feeling his master had thought ahead and placed a quick but strong levitation and flight spell on him, Leo stood tall ready to fight in the same business suit that would wear 4000 years later. "You called Master Bellator?"

"Leo, I need your help. This man has attacked and killed everyone in Penregon. We're having enough difficulty and we need all the help we can get." Urza flew next to Leo.

He laughed low and smiled. Twisting his rings, getting ready for a fight Leo stood alongside his master. "There's no need to explain anything to me Master Bellator. I will always fight with you."

Urza focused his hands in a triangle around Mishra, who suddenly felt reinvigorated and brewing with power. His arms and hands felt stronger, his lungs never felt better. Leo and Urza himself felt the same way. Speaking loudly the spell he casted, Urza smiled as he said "Invigoration."

Having dropped the sphere Urza, Mishra and Leo triple teamed Yawgmoth. He dodged around their attacks with no difficulty. The Phyrexian was able to punch both Mishra and Leo with no difficulty, but Urza swatted his hands away as they came for him. Urza created a small steel dagger and attempted to plunge it into Yawgmoth's neck, which was successful. However the monster didn't react and simply kicked Urza in between his legs, ripped the dagger out of his neck and stabbed it in Urza's gut. He fell to the ground, as Mishra could only watch.

"URZA!" He shouted as his big brother fell.

"Lord Bellator!" Leo's Regulus Punch had broken through Yawgmoth's fierce defense and sent him spinning away although he wouldn't be away long. "Get a hold of yourself! Your brother isn't going to be done in by such a weak attack."

Deep down, Mishra knew that Leo was right. Urza was human, but he couldn't have been done in by something so pathetic, this had to be part of a plan that Urza gambled on. The fists of Leo filled with yellow; a bright yellow glow swallowed his body and erupted. Neither Urza nor Mishra were affected by the light, but Yawgmoth on the other hand covers his eyes. "Regulus Brightness!"

Mishra flew fast to Yawgmoth and with both hands in front of him several large spikes shot out and impaled their enemy throughout his body. "Metal Make: Steel Spiked Slaughter!"

The spikes curled around Yawgmoth's body and pulled him inwards tightly. A blood curdling scream is hear, Yawgmoth tried to tear the spikes out of his body. The more The Phyrexian Mage fought the attack, the deeper he sunk on the spikes. His black blood ran down the cold unforgiving steel, and the younger brother sighed with relief. Leo on the other hand, had to cover his nose. The stench that blood gave off almost made him sick. They believed that Yawgmoth was dead, thus Mishra retracted the metallic spikes out of his body. The entire time Leo had a bad feeling, something wasn't right. If Yawgmoth killed an entire garrison of troops stationed in Penregon as well as the entire town, despite how strong the Bellator Brothers were, how could he have been stopped so easily?

"You fools!" The unmistakable sound of breaking, shattering metal is heard as Yawgmoth over powered Mishra's spikes suddenly. "Phyrexian Wind Scar!"

Although they were had seen this attack, for some reason it was faster now. Leo felt the slash cut him down as he plummeted towards the ground. A scream is heard as Mishra fell down with Leo. Yawgmoth flew towards Mishra quickly and drove both his heels into the young metal mages stomach. They fell quickly to the ground and they watched as the spikes come closer. Leo and Mishra noticed that some spikes had fallen, and Urza stood among them. The older brother stood tall in the clearing, perfectly fine despite an obvious wound on his abdomen. He raised his arms, put his palms together and swung his arms back. The earth beneath them ripped apart, and water rushed up ready to catch Urza's younger brother and his Celestial Spirit. However, Yawgmoth grinded his teeth and threw six green skulls past his enemies. The creator emptied and was even wider than before, filled with burning green and red fire. Once more having clenched both his hands together, Urza swung both arms and the flames were put out. Knowing the life of his brother was on the line, the former Guild Master of the Artificers Guild raised his hands and water once more filled the massive crater. A large splash is seen as Mishra and Leo crashed into it.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ 4000 Years Later in Iceberg ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

The room is deathly silent, only the labored breathing of Hanzo and Wendy is heard. Even Erza had found herself sitting closer to Urza watching his story unfold. The celestial spirit pressed up on his glasses as he cleared his throat. Old man Bellator cleared his throat, and spat into the trash can in front of him.

"I'm shocked your brother wasn't killed from that attack Urza." The spirit had finally spoken to Urza since he stared the story.

Having got to his feet to stretch out, Urza walked over to the children. Gray was true to his word, and kept the towels wet. However the children had now become flushed in the face again and their breathing was more difficult than before. The old man open Hanzo's shirt, and placed an empty glass against his chest. Feeling uneasy, Lucy motioned for Leo to walk over, which he gladly did. Urza leaned over to Wendy and once more pressed the glass against her chest and listened. A moment had passed as he listened; concerned Urza placed the glass down on the nightstand.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have a problem." Old man Bellator walked away, clearly he tried to think of a way to break the news nicely.

"What's wrong!?" Carla ran over to the beds, and climbed up clearly worried and terrified about the children. The group got up shocked about what he could say.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	24. Urza's Ancient Toy! The Ornithopter

Chapter 24: Urza's ancient toy! The Ornithopther

11/28/12

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Iceberg, in X784 ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

"I cannot think of an easy way to say this. My spell didn't work; they have something that's beyond my healing ability to cure." Urza's hand covered his face; this only caused everyone to worry more. "They're having difficulty breathing; I heavily suggest we get them to a doctor."

Carla began to break down being worried around Wendy; she laid against Wendy's chest and hugged her. Worried, Lucy placed her hand on Hanzo's head, but quickly moved it back as his fever was very high. Having rushed past Leo, Natsu approached Urza but the Lion Spirit quickly stopped him with Gray. The Salamander spat fire from his mouth, angry that Urza didn't do anything.

Natsu nearly over powered the two mages, but Leo and Gray's fist in Natsu's gut stopped him. Angrily he stared holes into Urza. "You said you'd help them."

Urza doesn't move. He doesn't even react to Natsu's or anyone else's grief. The old mage stood there, silently thinking. Clearly something was on his mind, but he was tossing the idea around. She couldn't wait any longer, Erza walked over and grabbed the geezer by his shirt collar and shook him.

"Where's this friend of yours?!" Erza demanded an answer.

Urza slapped her hands away, and for a moment Erza knew what he was thinking. She saw a malicious look in his eye, Urza clearly thought about slapping her as well. "His name is Dr. Tawnos Illios. He's only a day's travel if we hurry."

Titania and the Saint glared holes into the other. They don't say a word, but when they heard Hanzo cough, everyone paid attention. He leaned over the bed dry heaving. Urza stomped his foot on the ground, a wicker basket appeared in between the children's beds. Wendy sat up quickly, causing her to scare Carla off her. The two leaned over and begin throwing up. Except for Urza, everyone else in the room felt sick. The old man walked over and peaked inside the basked, his face changed from a blank expression to curiosity. Natsu broke free from the grasp of Leo and Gray; he jumped onto Urza and pressed him into the wall behind him.

"Where's this friend of yours!" Angrily, Natsu demanded an answer.

He paused only for a moment, but Urza placed one hand on Natsu's throat and began to choke him out with one hand. "I'm noticing a trend with, son of Igneel." He pushed Natsu away from him.

"I noticed something else too." Erza remarked, shooting daggers at Urza as she looked at him.

"I have a friend who lives about a day's travel from here. His name is Dr. Tawnos Illios." A slight shove and Urza released Natsu from his grasp. With a quick shake, Urza fixed the collar of his robe.

"Wait… Doctor Illios…" Happy said, think about why he knows that name.

"AHHHH THE MISSION!" In unison Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy shouted loudly.

Urza cocked his head sideways. "Mission?"

"I can't believe we got distracted!" Said Lucy as she was about to cry over the idea of ruining her first official S Class Mission.

"I want to know the ending to the story but we got to finish this mission first!" A now almost naked Gray said as he pulled on his hair, in his boxers.

"Get your clothes, you naked asshole!" Natsu popped his head up, able to speak clearly despite getting choked earlier.

A loud laugh is heard from coming from Urza. He placed a hand across his retreating hairline as he watched everyone freak out. Carla recomposed herself and began kneading in Urza's leg. The cat's kneading didn't go unnoticed, and Urza looked down at her. On one knee, he looked at the cat, eye to eye as he picked her off the ground. "What?"

Carla remained silent; she didn't want to let an unguilded mage know about their big mission. Erza walked forward and handed the mission flyer over to Urza. It unrolled quickly and with a quick glance, he read they mission flyer. A quick movement of his hands, and the scroll was rolled up tightly and give back to the Queen of the Fairies. The two keep glaring at each other, eventually Happy broke the silence.

"Want a roasted marshmallow?" The blue cat asked, offering him a marshmallow that was roasted over his open fire.

Everyone's eyes jumped out as they saw Happy thought of food first. Not one to pass up kindness, Urza pulled the marshmallow off the stick and ate it. "Thank you cat, that was rather thoughtful, and had significantly less cat hair on it that what I'm used to."

"If they won't ask I will…" Natsu began to say but Lucy's hand silenced him.

"Master Bellator… could we ask you for a ride to your friends home? If you won't do it for us, do it for Hanzo and Wendy." Having placed on her nicest smile, Lucy tried to charm her way to Urza's heart.

He looked over Lucy's body, then to Erza's and checked her out as well. Urza took one glance at Natsu and Gray, and then he looked to his former spirit. "Leo, my friend what do you think?"

"You know the ancient laws you live by, better than I. Let me ask you this: Do you sleep well?" A worried looked was carried on Leo's face.

Urza looked out the window and saw that there was still much sunlight left in the day. Once more he had to look at Wendy and Hanzo both, whom had troubled breathing, laid in bed quietly. Their little faces turned redder by the moment. Vomit is all over the floor as a wicker basket made a poor retainer for vomit. The Saint raised one hand up, and outside a bright yellow glow could be seen. Natsu and his friends watched through a window amazed that with one hand Urza was summoning an enormous machine. It looked like a metal Pterodactyl with a wood and metal cabin on its back. A system of levers is clearly seen near the front of the cabin, as well as ropes that were rigged throughout the entire body. Natsu thought about flying in it, but the very idea mad him sick enough to throw up in the wicker basket. This action the old man didn't understand as he looked at Natsu's friends.

"Does he always do that?"

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ At Glacia's Roost ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

A great feeling of power rushed throughout Leon's body. Never in his life had he felt better. Mishra was true to his word after the implanting the Phyrexian lacrima in body and the invasive surgery. Leon felt his powers as the Ice Dragon Slayer had gotten got stronger, by at least one hundred times. What made things better was that his master even made a new pair of leather pants for him, with more pockets and they were baggier than before. Mishra on the other hand, had only wish: Either to wear a shirt or discover underwear as they had been living together, Mishra now knew every part of his pupil's body.

With the pants slung over his back, Leon wondered through his mother's cave naked as the day he was born. Frigid temperatures normally would kill an exposed human in minutes, but as the Ice Dragon Slayer, Leon was immune to the cold. Hundreds of machines filled the roost of the Ice Dragon: Glacia. Some were as tall as Leon or Mishra and as buff as a professional weightlifter. Others were nearly three and a half meters tall but were built like elephants. Urza's insane younger brother was hard at work on a new device, and the smell of solder filled the air which bothered Leon's sense of smell. He crept up on his master and placed his hand on his shoulders and rubbed softly.

"What are you doing, geezer." The young man questioned.

Having stopped for a moment, Mishra turned around to see Leon in all his glory. Repulsed Mishra turned away, hearing Leon laugh at him. Mishra felt a swat on his shoulder as Leon took the pants off his own shoulders, and begin to put the pants on. There was one question on Mishra's mind at the moment.

"Do you have to do that?" The smell of solder filled the air once more.

"You're in MY house; I'll do whatever I want. Got that you geezer?" A thud is heard as Leon flicked Mishra's ear.

Mishra set his devices down and glared at Leon. "Do you mind? This work is important."

One hand pressed against the device Mishra was working hard at. His head shoved down against his chest, Mishra swatted at Leon's hands. The younger mage was looking at schematics, with no idea how to understand them. But he was more curious as the device itself. However his master yanked the device out from his hand and held it away. Having placed it on a shelf above his work station, Mishra stood up and got in the Dragon Slayers face.

"What the Hell are you trying to do?" Roughly, he pushed Leon.

Shoulder first, Leon tackled Mishra's chest causing him to stumble back some. "I just wanted to see what you're doing. Is that so bad? I've been stuck up here for almost a month, healing from your damn surgeries, you're not letting play with your new toys, and I haven't had sex in four years…"

"I'm not going to have sex with you." Mishra's eyes flattened as he looked eye to eye with Leon.

"I wasn't going to have sex with you in the first place!" Bellowed Leon with such fervor, it caused minor vibrations in the mountain. "When are you going to be done with your stupid toys? I swear, I thought I was the child here. Look at you!"

The older mage looked around his work space; to him he saw a few schematics of devices he was currently working on. In his mind he was hard at work for the future. But in Leon's mind, they were sitting around building toy models for some reason. He never saw any of Mishra's golems at work, or even move for that matter. Mishra sighed loudly and thought to himself for a moment before speaking.

"They're not toys. These golems are for our coming war with humanity." Calmness had come over the older mage's voice.

Flat eyed, Leon looked at Mishra. "I believe you smoked my cigarettes again…"

"I don't smoke for the last time!" Mishra's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Yeah sure, so what is your plan? Assuming you're still not too high to tell me." Not having much to do, Leon walked over to the golems and began to play with a few.

"Fine, once more I'll explain it to you. As you know my brother Urza is the most power mage alive. He is a Ten Wizard Saint, I'm sure you know all about them. You're fully healed and you're ready for the Phyrexian training you must endure. Once you've mastered the basics, we can go practice those spells.

"When my brother fought Yawgmoth over four thousand years ago, he could barely fight him on even grounds. But with the two of us, he'll be overwhelmed. Once he's dead and out of the picture, I'll activate these golems. Once activated, I'll control them with the device I'm working on. It'll only take a few years, but we'll be able to convert this world filled with treacherous, deceitful humans into a justified world: a world without humanity filled with golems that will never back stab on another. Golems who won't kill each other for personal gain, only then can we prepare for the return of the dragons." Mishra looked to see that Leon had fallen asleep on him as he explained his plans.

"Dammit! Don't fall asleep!" With haste, Mishra ran over and kicked Leon in his mouth, and knocked him over one the table he was sitting on.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Urza's Great Flying Machine ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Gray carried Wendy on his back as Natsu carried Hanzo on his back. The Exceeds flew around the great machine amazed that such a thing can exist. However the ladies were more blown away not by the sheer size but what Urza claimed it could do. The old mage reached into his shirt and pulled out large crystal. It was slightly larger than a mango, although white in color it gave off a strange green glow. With the stone raised above his head, Urza stands before the mighty machine. A red beam of shot out of the stone and hits the old machine. Its eyes glow orange and the machines inside came to life, buzzing and humming as the mages walked up a flight of steps Urza created for them.

Natsu took a deep breath and walked onto the machine and nothing happened to him. Overwhelmed with joy, Natsu sighed loudly as he got onto Urza's toy. Inside the cabin they placed the children on some benches, and strapped them down so they don't fall off. Manning the controls, Urza began the takeoff sequence. The machine flapped its massive wings several times. The machine sounded as if it needed oil in all of the joints, or completely replacements. It took several minutes for the contraptions to break in as Urza managed to get it to hop of the ground. Fearing that his sickness would return, Natsu makes a mad dash for the door. Unfortunately for him, it got off the ground and with its violent movements it would cause Natsu to fall and get motion sickness. A loud thud is heard as Natsu hits the floor and Urza turns to look at him. The Machine is now several hundred feet off the ground.

"What his deal?" Urza's right eye twitched as he tried to contain his anger with Natsu.

Lucy helped Natsu onto a nearby bench and laid him down. "He's a Dragon Slayer. For some reason they don't handle vehicles very well. They get very motion sick, very easily." She would rub his back for him, trying to make him feel better.

"Well it's annoying. But if it's any consolation we only got an eight hours flight." Having grabbed at a rope, the great machine let out a loud piercing scream as if it was a hawk.

"What is this?" Happy and Carla both asked at once, the two cats curious to the new machine.

"I call it the Ornithopter. I discovered it many years ago. I know you have a mission to get Tawnos out of Iceberg, seeing as the war in the east is making its way over. But who wants to hear the rest of my story as we got time?" Asked Urza as he turned around, barely paying attention to what's in front of him.

Everyone raised their hands voting for him to finish. Natsu tried but couldn't get his arm all the way up. Even the Exceeds were curious to end of Urza's tale. A hardy laugh is heard as Urza makes the Ornithopter cry out once more. Its massive wings flapped more getting them higher into the air.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	25. The True Power of the Mightstone

Chapter 25: The True Power of the Mightstone

12/5/12

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Aboard the Ornithopter ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Gizmos whizzed while gears grinded, Urza's great invention the Ornithopter flew through the dusk skies. Never before had anything like this been seen before in Fiore. Not only were the Fairy Tail mages flying in a great monstrous flying but their days' worth of travel got reduced to just hours. Urza's crystal was glowing bright red still, and the machine continued onwards. Like a curious cat, Leo looked outside the cockpit admiring the world from above. It surprised Lucy that Leo hadn't returned to the spirit world yet and that he was still with them.

Inside the Ornithopter's cabin the children were not doing better. Neither was Natsu as his laid face down on a bench, his face in an empty metal trash can. The only thing Lucy could do for the sick Dragon Slayers was try to comfort them. The young, warm, soft hands of Lucy rubbed Natsu's back in an attempt to make him feel better. Cold ice kept the temperatures of Wendy and Hanzo down, thanks to Gray's fast thinking. Neither kid seemed to improve.

"Wendy…" It took all of Carla's strength not to cry on Wendy's chest. Her face fully red and her breathing was still troubled and that terrified the Exceed greatly.

Erza took a metal glove of hers off and felt Hanzo's head. The boy was almost a raging inferno. The suspense killed her not knowing how to save her friends lives. "How much longer do we got to wait? I don't think they'll hold out much longer."

The Ornithopter climbed higher and out in the distance a bright orange flash is seen. Explosions were heard far off in the great distance. Leaving the controls alone, the old man walked to a control panel and flipped a switch that said 'Auto Pilot'. Piloting the great machine was difficult and draining work on him, and he required time to rest. But that wasn't in the question; he was more worried about the children that were now in his care.

Not caring about Natsu's condition, Urza placed his hand on Hanzo and Wendy's heads. Both were burning up, none of the magic in his many years had given Urza any idea of what they had or how they could be cure. Lucy began to panic and tugged on Urza's arm. Quickly he turned his head to see that Hanzo and Wendy began to foam at the mouth.

Urza ran over to the kids quickly and put Hanzo on his side. Lucy saw what was going on and turned Wendy on her side. Urza instructed for the kids to be kept on their left side. Doing as instructed, they're not too late as they start vomiting again. The mages screamed out loud, as they feared they're not doing something right.

"Keep them on their left sides; I'll get us to Tawnos quickly." With a quick turn Urza returned to the controls.

"Why didn't you teleport us?" Happy asked as he kneaded on Urza's leg.

Lucy looked over and threw a crumpled up paper at him. "Happy!"

Urza clearly didn't mind that Happy was kneading in his leg. "Easy, I don't remember where he lives exactly. If I use that spell and I don't know the exact location, I can accidently teleport myself OR YOU into a wall."

All commotion ceased as everyone thought about the implications of that spell. In hindsight, it looked to them that fighting Urza Bellator was the better idea. The Ornithopter's wings continued to flap; the children on the other hand have calmed down and aren't having seizures from their high fevers. A deep breath is heard as their world began to warp and change into Urza's past.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Urza & Leo VS Yawgmoth: 4000 years ago ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Leo and Mishra broke the surface of the water. Leo knew how to swim well on the other hand Urza's younger brother did not. With quick and power breast strokes Leo swam over and using his shirt collar, the lion dragged Mishra behind him as he laid belly up in the water. In the distance Yawgmoth saw that Urza was still alive and clearly wasn't affected by his injury. The wind had ceased moving, the ground itself showed evidence of their battle. Meanwhile Urza ran over to his spirit and his dazed baby brother, Mishra's eyes still spinning and clearly he couldn't handle water. Coughing loud and with wild flailing, water is heard hitting the ground as Mishra threw up.

This battle wasn't going to end soon. The city of Penregon had already been ravaged by Pierre and Tevesh who were once high ranking members in the Artificers Guild turned murderers, had wreaked havoc on the population as well as land. Blood ran down Mishra's body, the last attack from Yawgmoth had cut deeply into Mishra's body. The younger brother walked over to a ruined building and leaned on a ruined wall; his older brother ran to him and pressed a hand against him that glowed green against his chest.

"Brother, you can no longer fight. Get out of Penregon, go back to Argive and get my family and my workers to safety." He couldn't fully restore his brother, but he did repair the damage caused by the sheering attack.

_'He's sending me away!?'_ That thought echoed in Mishra's head. Leo ran over to the brothers.

An enraged look was on Mishra's face "I can still fight, Brother!"

"I know you can. But someone has to survive this fight. I'm counting on you Mishra. Return to Argive and protect my family." Urza's hand slipped into his brother's jacket and pulled out Mishra's reigns for his spectral horse.

Leo stood there as an unspoken argument is fought between the brothers. Now was not the time for brotherly feuds. "Master, the enemy approaches."

Everything in his body said to stay and fight. But the life of his family was much more important and his big brother asked him to protect his family. The feeling of being rejected would go away in time. Mishra grabbed both sides of the reign, flung it into the air as he jumped up and landed on a spectral horse beneath him. Dust and stones flew up as Mishra rode off. Urza jumped into the sky, a long steel lance was conjured into his hands. Leo jumped up with him and the two charged at Yawgmoth.

The Phyrexian Lord summoned two more green magical skulls that fitted over his hands, and fought back. With one hand he could handle Leo; his other hand swatted away the pointed tip of Urza's lance. Despite their blinding fast attacks and their great strength, their attacks were easily handled and swatted away. For a moment they both swore they could hear Yawgmoth laugh at their attacks. Yawgmoth caught both their attacks. The green skulls bit down and exploded. Urza released the lance as he flew backwards and with his right fist extended at the ground, a trail of fire burned from his feet as Urza flew to the ground. Before his fist even connected, the ground gave away to the sheer force Urza was moving. A loud explosion heard kilometers around and gave Mishra the knowledge he needed that his brother was fine.

He rode desperately to Argive hoping that it wasn't too late to get his brother's servants and family to safety. The explosion cleared the area where Leo and Urza landed. The lion spirit's body was filled with pain and he groaned loudly as he tried to sit up. His master ran over and laid him down. Both hands stroked Leo's mane-like hair as Urza calmed his spirit.

"Leo please rest, I'll take care of him." Clanking is heard as steel Knight-like armor covered Urza's body, his head still exposed.

How could a spirit abandon his master in middle of a fight? Such an idea was beyond insanity and also against Celestial Spirit Law. This battle had way too much on the line for Leo to relax, thus he tried to get up only to find that tree roots began to bind him to the Earth. Feeling betrayed, Leo shouted for his master.

"MASTER BELLATOR! How can you do this!? Let me fight with you!" The Celestial Spirit leader fought against the roots

Urza summoned Ubume back into his hand "Recover your strength kitten and then you can rejoin me in battle"

The orange eyes of Yawgmoth shined brightly as the clouds over Penregon darkened. Rain drops began to fall. Urza jumped into the air at flying at his enemy. Yawgmoth summoned two more green skulls over his fists and the two clashed in air. Being a spectator wasn't in Leo's contract but his master's orders were law he had to obey. His strength and magical power began to recover, but as a Celestial Spirit Leo knew he was also draining Urza's power by being there.

The two continued to exchange fists with occasional blasts of Metal and Phyrexian magic. Large shards of cold grey steel impaled the ground the ground as the Phyrexian magic annihilated anything else it touched. Mighty buildings constructed of wood, iron and marble were instantly destroyed by their attacks. Both hands were bunched together and Urza swung them down with great force as a metal hammer appeared in his hands.

"Metal Make: Steel War Hammer!" The attack smashed into the crown of Yawgmoth's head.

A piercing demonic scream is heard as Yawgmoth plummeted towards the ground. A large green colored fiery explosion is seen once he hit the ground. The wind kicked up with such power that Urza's armor was ripped off his body. The same piercing howl is heard from below, Urza shielded his face from incoming debris. The sound was incredibly loud it caused rubble to vibrate. Not wanting to see if this is some sort of Siren or Sound Magic, Urza rushed down with a stream of ice shooting from his hand. The blood soaked and burned ground of Penregon iced over. The ice gave Leo the chance to break his confines and free himself. A sonic boom is heard and at once all the ice shattered.

Urza walked out of the creator he made while his trusty friend and spirit Leo ran up. The faint smell of decay was still in the air. For some reason Yawgmoth smelled like he was rotting while he still lived. Leo's fist began to glow brightly as he put his back against his master's. Ubume's flame shined brightly as Urza was ready for some sort of attack. The black muck from Yawgmoth's missed attacks rippled as though they were alive. Several of the puddles merged together and created monsters.

One looked like a charged human skeleton; it had yellow eyes that pierced the dark clouds, tattered bat-like wings and ears. It didn't have a jaw which made the sight more frightening. Another was the same height as a clock tower, hunched over with a greyish exoskeleton loomed over them. Five sickle like talons on each hand with four smaller sickle-like arms on its chest. The monster roared loudly revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth. Its tail cut into the ground as it swung around. A third worm like creature appeared. This creature was as long as a soccer stadium with over a dozen serrated sickle arms sticking out its sides. The head of the creature was a grotesque spectacle with bright green eyes, a sharp tusk under its jaw and two more above the jaw. All the creatures gave off god awful howl.

"Master…" Leo looked back at Urza, he was actually scared and Urza never seen Leo scared before.

His hand rubbed Leo's shoulder as he stood next to him ready to fight. It brought Leo great comfort "You'll be all right, trust me Leo."

The three creatures circled around Leo and Urza while Yawgmoth was watching the battle from atop of the wrecked Artificer's Guild. The bodies of several members rotted away as he walked past them and by some malevolent force, the bones began to erect a throne for Yawgmoth as he sat down. The worm creature attacked first trying to devour them. Ubume was raised high into the air and lightning struck the worm. Seeing his chance to strike, Leo slammed his fist into the worm's soft underbelly.

"Regulus Impact!" Shouted Leo as a beam of light shot out and lifted the worm into the air.

Urza flew next to worm and smashed into it with his head "Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!"

A golden trail of magical energy followed Urza as he slammed head first into the worm. It roared loudly as it fell to the Earth. To stop its infuriating screaming, Leo threw his fist as hard as he could into the right side of its face. A loud crack is heard as one of the tusks snapped off the worms face. Sand is thrown into the air as the three crashed into the ground. Urza and Leo flew backwards and watched the worm screech loudly, causing both to flinch and then bury itself into the ground.

The skeleton attacked Urza as the monster attacked Leo. With a trail of golden magical energy, Urza slammed into skeleton and it shattered instantly. He circled around and slammed into the monster with Leo's kick. It made no sound but grabbed Leo as he was slower than Urza and began to squeeze him. Worried his spirit could get injured; Urza flew back and fired two blasts of golden energy into the demon. Golden fires erupted on the monster but it didn't even notice. A loud scream and crash is heard as Urza smashed into the ground. His arm was blackened and burned it was something that Urza never seen before, wounds that appeared without being touched.

With a great burst power, Leo shot a magical Regulus Beam at the abominations head. It went through its neck, and sure enough Leo's neck had a similar injury. Gathering a great ball of darkness, Urza threw it at the monster. Just as Leo was about to get impaled by the monster, it let go of Leo. He ran out of the way and the black magic actually sucked up and absorbed the Phyrexian monster. Yawgmoth shifted his position from his bone throne as he saw one of his most powerful creatures get absorbed. Leo waited for Urza to return, however a skeletal hand grabbed his shoulder. The skeleton jumped on the Spirit and began to suck out his magical energy.

Pained screams for help were heard by Urza causing him to run over to his partner. Somehow Urza could feel his energy drained too, was this monster somehow training Urza's magical powers as well as Leo's? They both felt drained of power but Urza pressed on as he got closer to Leo. Arching his fist back Leo delivered a Regulus charged punch to its face; it howled but didn't loosen its grip. With a loud grunt and his shoulder leading the charge both arms of the skeleton snapped off. Both hands were of Urza's were stretched out as he froze the Skeleton. Although the ice magic was working, the skeleton didn't freeze over. The severed arms freed the main body. A loud wailing is heard and the ice shattered on the main body.

The Celestial Spirit stood in front of his master and the two looked at each other not sure what to do. A smile cracked on Urza's face as he reached into his shirt and pulled out his stone. He tossed Ubume and the stone into the other hand at the same time. Curiosity wouldn't kill this cat but the Lion spirit had to know what his master was planning.

"I don't think your staff will break this skeleton, Master Bellator." Sweat started to run down the spirits head.

Urza laughed at the spirit's misconception. "That's because my Mightstone isn't meant for me, it's for you." Holding the stone above his head, the fiery red stone shot a red beam of energy on Leo.

Leo screamed loudly as the beam hit him. Magical power raged throughout his body, his strength and energy was fully restored. A loud crash is heard as Leo was invigorated by his master's stone and his own magical power of Regulus punched the frozen skeleton. The skeleton doesn't break away but Leo doesn't give up striking it with everything he had. The leant strength of the Mightstone and Urza's own magical power gave Leo the greatest strength boost he's ever felt. The Skeleton broke away, little by little.

The unrelenting assault made Yawgmoth shift in his seat as the fight continued. His magic was not weak yet somehow a Celestial Spirit and human were over powering his creations. With a loud triumphant scream, Leo charged forward with a Regulus Punch and shattered the Skeleton. Quickly he turned around and saw the skeleton starting to reform. He aimed his fist at the skeleton as Urza ran behind Leo.

A giant golden Lion's head with its mouth open, shot out from Leo's fist "Regulus Impact!" The magical attack destroyed the skeleton completely.

The two then turned to Yawgmoth who was now standing. In the back of their minds they knew unless the worm attacked again, they only had to deal with him. A loud cackle broke their train of thought.

"Now this will be fun!" The demonic voice of Yawgmoth shouted.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	26. Yawgmoth's Defeat

Chapter 26: Yawgmoth's Defeat

12/15/12

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Dreams ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Although both Wendy and Hanzo were very ill, it didn't interrupt their dreams. A unique thing happened between the young Dragon Slayers, they shared the same dream. Both Hanzo and Wendy saw themselves as Grandeeney and Kyoki respectively.

Grandeeney is a large four legged dragon who has a white body, covered in the same tissue that is on bird legs, rather than scales. She has bird talon feet and her head is covered in fur with a skull that is broad and flat. The fur of her head extends down her back and upper chest. Even her wings appeared feather-like and were not like that of a normal dragon's. Gracefully she flew in the air alongside Kyoki.

Kyoki is a great dragon who is half way bigger than Grandeeney. He has beige skin with an identical exoskeleton placed over his inner skeleton. His body was covered in scales like a normal dragon, but his feet were more like Grandeeney's bird talon feet. However there was one other thing that made Kyoki stand out, those were his orange spikey scales that ran along his spine.

The dragon's smiled and flew alongside one another, occasionally flying over and under the other. They spun around clasped their front set of legs together as the dove high into the sky. The two quickly descended and as they neared the ground their bodies began to change quickly. A strong gust ripped away at their bodies and they faded into human bodies. The bodies hit the ground violently.

Small stones fell on the ground as a figure emerged from the dust. One was Hanzo, he wore the same exoskeleton and beige skin his grandfather had but his hands and head were still human and they were in his tanned flesh tone. A second figure walked out from a second dust cloud. It was Wendy and she wore long flowing dress similar to her mother's skin and fur. Her arm sleeves were the same as Grandeeney's fur. The two walked forward and began to look into the others eyes, both looking into the others eyes. The sunlight faded, turning their back ground black, as they smiled at each other and pressed their foreheads together.

One arm of Hanzo wrapped around the small of Wendy's back with his other hand up near his head. She could feel his body warmth standing so close to him. Wendy smiled at Hanzo who returned the smile back. They stepped a little closer, and she put a hand on the small of his back and raised her other hand up to grab his. The two pulled close to each other and slowly started to dance.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ The Ornithopter ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Wendy and Hanzo were still asleep. Ice is rubbed over their heads by Gray and Lucy, trying to keep the kids body's cool. Having grown tired of watching the memories he lived, Leo walked over and sat with his new master Lucy. This was unbelievable to everyone else in the room, save Leo and Urza as they lived it. Urza looked around and saw there were no questions. He continued with his memories.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ The Final Battle ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Rain droplets began to fall over Penregon as Urza stood side by side with Leo as they got ready to continue their fight with Yawgmoth. A large black orb filled with dark energy gathered in Yawgmoth's right hand as he raised it up. Screaming was heard from the souls that surrounded him, however their screams got on Urza's nerves. The black ball was fired at a slow speed but both Leo and Urza had puzzled look on their face. It suddenly sped up at Urza, fearing for his master's safety Leo jumped in front of the attack.

The black ball exploded against Leo's chest and constricted around his entire sbody. A high electrical current ran through Leo's body. Unable to ignore his servant's cries of pain, Urza reached his hand out and tried to free him. The current carried into his body, luckily for Urza he wasn't constricted like Leo and was pushed back by the shock. The demonic laughter of Yawgmoth echoed in Urza's head as he looked at his enemy. It was hard, but Urza had to put the pained screams of Leo out of his mind, but luckily the spirit calmed down as he got use to the shocking.

"Now it's me and you Urza Bellator." Yawgmoth raised his hand up slowly. The heavens tore apart with his hand motion, then Yawgmoth lowered his hand and several meteorites fell from the sky.

Urza jumped up on the remains of a building and held his left hand to the sky and Ubume in his right hand. The meteors hit an invisible wall and began to break apart. Flaming stones rained across Penregon. This angered Yawgmoth as he summed seven even larger meteorites to rain down, these stones were covered in the thick black gunk that Urza quickly realized to be the same gunk Yawgmoth's missed Phyrexian spells made.

The future saint spun around and swung his staff like a baseball bat at the rocks. A strong gust of wind shot up at the rocks but only slowed them down. A loud growl is heard from Urza as the meteors broke through his shield. With a loud grunt several large metal spikes shot out from the ground. With a whizzing sound, the metal spikes shot up and struck apart each meteor. More flaming rocks hit the ground around Penregon. A sharp exhale is heard as Urza lowered his arms. His eyes peered up at Yawgmoth, and Urza smiled.

"DIE ALREADY!" shouted Yawgmoth as he raised his hands once more.

Leo laid on the ground, unable to move without being shocked. One more meteorite appeared in the sky, this one was almost as big as the moon itself. A pained grunt is heard from Yawgmoth's direction as he created something that large. The heavens tore apart as it plummeted to Earthland. Urza put Ubume close to him and formed a circle with his hands. His eyes closed and be began to chat lowly. Heavenly light surrounded him as a five point star appeared in the circle, as Urza stood in the center.

"Father of fire, I call upon your aid to destroy my enemy. Mother of Earth, I beg you to give your protection to me and my family. Brother of wind, make my brother's feet swift and my actions to match. Sister of water, give me and my servant Leo the surge of life so we may deliver the world from evil. Great spirits of the afterlife, I beseech you to give me the power!" Urza's knees cocked as he grabbed ahold of his staff and pointed it at the meteor. "Devine Magic: Holy Lightning Strike!"

A long bolt of purified white lightning flew out from Urza's staff and it tore through the air at a blinding speed. The meteor stopped dead where it fell. Worried, Yawgmoth groaned loudly and tried to bring the meteor down. The two mages groaned loudly fighting to either save the world or destroy it. It was embarrassing that Leo couldn't make a difference in this fight. But he remained down and angry he couldn't help his master.

The two screamed loud and in one moment, a bright flash of white light is seen across the continent of Dominaria. The meteor exploded and created a nearly worldwide meteor shower. The wind began to kick up as the clouds and heavens sealed shut with Urza's hands. Triumphantly, Urza Bellator turned around and smiled at Yawgmoth and even gave off a matching grunt. An outraged and furious Yawgmoth leaped towards and attacked Urza. Black and purple fire raged behind him as he lost his temper. Quickly the Phyrexian mage struck out, but they were blocked by Urza. However each time he tried to strike back Yawgmoth blocked Urza's attacks. The two lifted into the air smashing and grinded their fists into each other.

"Why can't you die?" Yawgmoth growled.

"Why don't you die?" said Urza.

They continued their fighting as the rain poured down. Yawgmoth created a large black metal broadsword and attempted to strike down Urza. The metal mage countered with own steel broadsword, thus the mages fought with swords. Sparks flew down as their blades are chipped by their powerful strikes. Lightning crashed around them and due to being so high up, both men are hit by lightning. They fall to ground and crash hard, neither man moved. Leo sensed that the gunk is no longer as strong. With great effort and a sharp exhale, Leo freed himself and ran to his master. The spirit ran across the ground quickly and saw his master on the ground in a puddle.

The unmistakable sound of Urza's laughter is heard. Filled with joy Leo ran over to him by following his scent. Water from the downpour filled Urza's hole, nearly drowning the man. Excited Leo jumped on top of Urza and pulled his head above water. The Celestial Spirit took a knee and lifted his master's head up and reached into Urza's pocket. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood and sweat off of his master's head. Several buttons flew off Urza's shirt as Leo ripped it open and checked his wounds. Taking his time, Leo looked over Urza's body, which was fine and showed little scaring. Urza pressed his hand against Leo's face and pushed him away.

"I'm fine my friend…" Bones cracked as Urza got up to his feet. He stumbled over to Yawgmoth's body.

The broadsword Urza made was gone; it fell out of his hand and landed somewhere. Yawgmoth still had his blade in his hand however he wasn't moving. The rain hadn't let up a bit; the muck of missed Phyrexian spells soaked the soil as did the blood of many people. A slosh sound is heard as the two approached Yawgmoth; with one knee on the ground Urza placed his hand on his fallen enemy's neck and checked for a pulse. He waited a moment then felt a sharp stabbing pain in his right kidney. Blood splattered on Leo's face as he saw Urza get impaled by Yawgmoth's blade.

The tired demonic cackling of Yawgmoth is heard "I don't believe you actually fell for that."

The cackling is stopped as Urza put a vice-like grip on Yawgmoth's throat. "I will end this now!" Urza could feel his enemy's wind pipe begin to give under his strength. The blade slowly moved through Urza's side as Yawgmoth fought to prevent strangulation with his other hand.

"MASTER!" Leo ran over. Urza stuck his other hand up with his key and saw that he began to fade away. "Master Bellator! Why?! You need me!"

He looked over, his face starting to pale from either pain or blood loss, Leo wasn't quite sure. "I need my power if I'm going to survive… please forgive me."

The Lion Spirit's hand reached out as he tried to stop Urza. The future saint swore he heard Leo shout something but it was lost on him. Urza continued to strangulate Yawgmoth, the two groan and grunt as they tried to kill the other. A loud snap is heard as Urza knew Yawgmoth was close to death. Not being a gracious loser, Yawgmoth released everything and formed several hand seals then punched Urza off him. He hit a wall which broke bones from the force. Which ones he wasn't sure but Urza found movement quite difficult. He attempted but due to his numerous injuries, Urza found it hard to stand up.

"With my last breath, I'll kill us and everyone else that I can." Yawgmoth spoke directly in Urza's mind. He was simply shocked that Yawgmoth still had a will to fight.

"Father of Hell, hear my cries. Burn this world into nothing. Let all life die. Make the children cry as they burn. Allow my enemies to weep as they watch their families' burn. I offer you my life in exchange for vengeance! Hell's Magic: World's End!" Yawgmoth's mind screamed into Urza's.

Yawgmoth's body turned bright red and orange. The heat rose quickly, instantly drying the soil making it very humid. It became too hot to lie around; Urza leaned against the wall behind him and applied some sort of blue sticky magic over his abdominal wounds. The world felt as if was a volcano and several pillars of fire erupted from the ground. Urza spread his arms wide as lightning shot in between his hands; his eyes were now pure white. A primal guttural scream from Urza is heard kilometers around. A sphere of white magic enclosed Penregon. The sphere became smaller as the flames were smothered out. Sweat ran from Urza's body as if he was under a broken pipe, he was clearly taxing his body to its limits.

The air was becoming harder to breath but Urza knew he could stop. The land around them was burned to ash, even the sand had turned to glass from the intense heat. The dome continued to become smaller but Urza wasn't sure he'd survive. It didn't matter to him as long as he could prevent Yawgmoth from burning the world into nothingness. Urza's body was shaking violently, yet he pushed his mind, body and magical powers to their absolute limit but he still pushed on.

The sphere was just behind him but Urza saw Yawgmoth's body exploded. Thousands of screaming souls escaped the barrier as did a black flame shot forth. Straining his body further, Urza stomped on the ground made an earth wall around the second fire. With a strong push Urza's shield got in front of him and further compressed the flame. Although exhausted and barely conscious, Urza keep pushing himself harder and harder. The Mightstone began to glow bright red underneath his tattered shirt. He couldn't see the stone but he could feel its power pour into him and with one last burst of energy the flame was smothered. A loud thud is heard as Urza's body hit the ground, all he wanted to do was rest. Even his brain was trying to shut down, his body ached, and most of his magic was expended. Yet he couldn't stop, Urza crawled over and looked at the charred remains of Yawgmoth.

"It's over…" said Urza, as he felt he accomplished something great.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ 4000 Years Later~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

The visions faded and Urza turned around to face the fairies. He opened his robe and revealed the faded scares from his battle. "Do I need further proof?"

Natsu threw up as he shook his head no. On the other hand Lucy still didn't fully trust him, even though Leo didn't say that would contradict the story. Erza looked at the spirit and trusted his judgment. However Lucy did think it was odd that Leo helped save the world and never brought it up. Gray was the only who wasn't shocked and he walked to Urza.

"I can understand saving the world… but did you sacrifice your family?" Gray stood there and tossed off his pants.

Not wanting to be out done, Urza took off his robe and revealed his old body. Now they had a chance to look close, his body was covered in may well faded scars. "We're almost at Tawnos's home. I'll explain that when we…"

A loud explosion is heard and the Ornithopter takes a downward spiral. Although Hanzo and Wendy were strapped down, the other mages and Exceeds were thrown about. Urza jumped back on the controls and violent shifted the levers. The Ornithopter couldn't stay afloat very long and several other explosions are heard from around the area. Each time they heard an explosion, it got closer. Happy and Carla thought quickly and put themselves under one of the restraints holding Hanzo and Wendy down. Slams are heard as Natsu bounced around; no one had a chance to grab ahold of him.

Even though the Exceeds shouted for their master's safety, they did nothing. Urza remained calm as he tried to take down the Ornithopter. In the distance, Urza saw through an illusion as he got closer to the mountains. Everyone else tried to hold onto something for dear life. Gray froze the ground around him and pulled Erza close to him and froze her still. With his arms stretched out, Leo grabbed Lucy and held her close to him so she wouldn't bounce around. Urza saw and grabbed Natsu, who was most grateful to stop bouncing.

"Thank…" Natsu threw up on Urza "you…"

The Ornithopter came closer and closer to the illusion and without much fight broke through. It jerked violently into a snow hill to avoid a building carved into the mountain itself. The glass shattered as snow rushed in, it buried everyone. The Ornithopter stopped sliding up the mountain and instead slid down it. Grinding is heard as it went back and stopped moving in the base of a stair case. A man with green hair watched the Ornithopter stop moving; the man wore a white doctor's coat and wore thick glasses. He sighed loudly fearing whoever flew this was there to save him, he turned around and walked into the building.

Nothing inside moved except the Exceeds as they poked their heads above the snow. However a few minutes passed and Urza popped his head up, a large mound of snow made it look like he had a full head of hair. "We're here!" he shouted happily.

Natsu's head popped up, suddenly he felt better now that they stopped moving. "Yippie!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	27. Ashnod

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Ashnod

1/22/12

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay folks. Christmas + Borderlands 2 DLC's + Skyrim = Procastination.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ At Glacia's Roost ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Several days ago, bright light flashed and illuminated the cave where Glacia once dwelled. To aid his work, Mishra created two Thought Projections of himself; each of the spells perfectly mimicked him down to his ability to think. The three Mishra's worked hard and quickly. All of them worked on three special golems. In a nearby dark corner, Leon sat on a stone and was in the process of making ice balls as big as grapefruit. Normally this wouldn't excite Leon, but a strong breeze ran through the roost and it carried the scent of five strangers. The weary traveler was not welcomed to Leon's home as he stood up, ready to attack. Five men walked into the main chamber where Mishra and Leon where. Each of the five men are dressed in thick winter clothing. The sparks of welding ceased as Mishra shut the heads of the golems.

The five men stood in front of each other, each one clearly taller than the other. The shortest stepped to the far right, got on one knee and put his hands to his side like he's about to take flight. His long knee length platinum blonde hair was spikey and his eyes matched his "Carnay!"

The second shortest member was a slightly taller. A third eye is in middle of his forehead and his skin was dark brown. Like Vladimir, he took the same pose opposite of the other man. "Quesa!" he shouted.

The largest man has spikey orange hair, a patch over his left eye and was very muscular. His shirt ripped as he stretched out and took a stance like check mark. "Leche!"

The second tallest man has pale skin with white nubby hair. His eyes were white

as his skin. He stretched out into a mirrored check pose that Leche is in. "Tolenka!"

The last man stood still, wearing only a pure white outfit with a white cowl that covered his face. Taking his time, the man slowly leaned over and looked at both Leon and

Mishra, from in between his legs. "Vladimir!"

"Together we are Team Rayzer!" The five men shout, as they got into different poses.

The wind kicked up in the cave, blowing Mishra's hair in it. An erie silence passed through the cave. None of the men spoke a single word, even Leon found himself at a loss of words. The oldest mage looked over to his apprentice. "Riiiiggghhhttt."

"I am Mishra Bellator and that is my apprentice: Leon Delcosta. I have a mission of…maximum importance to me." The older mage stopped in mid-sentence feeling an ice ball break on the back of his head. However Mishra didn't want to give in while in middle of business.

Calmness was a virtue Mishra never mastered. He turned his head and glared at Leon, whom acted nonchalant. Everything about Leon screamed arrogance as the younger man's legs are kicked up on a stone and a pile of ice balls to his side. As Mishra had pretty much worked nonstop since he arrived, Leon didn't have much time to have fun. Why was it 'All work and no play?' Life isn't all about work, and Ice Dragon Slayer needed to do something. It wasn't long before he picked up an ice ball and threw it at Mishra which broke apart on his finely chiseled jaw.

Vladimir broke pose first and stepped forward. "As the leader of Team Rayzer, what is this mission of maximum importance?"

"Yes, this job is of maximum importance to me. I need you to go to the country of Iceberg and kill a doctor named Tawnos Illios." Said Mishra as he walked over to a mini bar and poured four glasses of brandy.

"What did this doctor do to you?" asked Vladimir.

Mishra's face remained passive, it hinted towards nothing. "My reasons are my own, all you need to know is this doctor is very dangerous. Not all doctors save lives."

Team Rayzer was intrigued by this mission and stood behind their leader. "Very well, shall this be a slow death or long death?" asked Quesa, excited about his response.

"Either, or. It doesn't matter honestly. Just kill Dr. Illios and bring me proof of his demise." The smell of freshly poured brandy filled the air, Leon wasn't big on brandy but a stiff drink was always welcomed.

Team Razyer stood in a circle and began a strange chant in a different language, which neither man understood. Their stomping kicked a ton of snow in the air, energy and excitement fueled the adrenaline in their bodies. Metallic clanking, stomping feet, even annoying voices got to the Ice Dragon Slayer as these weirdos invaded his mother's home.

Fearing that the group may burst out and try to have sex with them, Mishra slowly backed up to his apprentice. Team Rayzer had stopped their cheering, chanting and presumably but obviously terrible dancing and took a professional stance, crossing their arms in front of their employers.

"Team Rayzer will take the job!" The extremely buff Leche jumped into air with the rest of his team.

A familiar malicious smile appeared on Mishra's face and Leon took note of it. For some reason, he's seen it before but he couldn't put his finger on where he saw it before. Being a gracious host, Mishra walked over to each man and offered them a small glass of brandy to celebrate their verbal contract. Even though he thought they were weird, Leon joined them for a friendly drink. Their glasses raised in the air to toast.

"Gentlemen, in less than one month from today the world will change and starts with you brave men. Injustices will be undone. Wrongs will be righted. A toast to you and your families may the Gods watch over you." The men softly class glasses. "Oh and before I forget."

Mishra reached into his robe and pulled out sphere of metal, with a blue glass eye on one side. He placed it into Vladimir's hand. Curiously, Team Razyer looked and inspected the object. Even though he watched Mishra work on it for over two weeks, Leon still had no idea what it was or what it did. "Should you meet a man named Urza Bellator, he is my brother. Pull that out and my toy will do the rest."

"Yous gots its, skips." Carnay said in his deep voice. Mishra and Leon looked at one another and thought the same thing: This guy is DUMB, at least from the sound of his deep voice and his inability to speak correctly.

The glasses slammed down on a metal table near Mishra as Team Rayzer finished their drinkns. "Hold onto you butts." Said Mishra as his eyes began to glow white. Strong winds kicked up around Team Rayzer, who is confused at first as they're lifted off the ground. Not wanting to get sucked up, Leon dug his fingers into the ground and kept him from moving. Mishra yelled loudly and Team Rayzer disappeared.

"Thank you. It was getting very… you know." Leon nudged Mishra's ribs.

The apprentice was right, even Mishra had to admit to admit it was getting very strange. Once more the older mage returned to his charts and schematics. After several minutes passed, Leon threw a snowball at Mishra hitting his back. Mishra laughed as he threw an ice ball back at Leon. The two pelted one another with ice balls, enjoying the first real break Mishra had taken in months. A large ice ball was flown at Leon quickly, but the Ice Dragon Slayer simply ate one the ball, and then took a deep breath. Mishra raised an eye brow, curious to what Leon would do. His hands coiled in front of him and let out a deep thunderous yell.

"Roar of the Ice Dragon!" A blackened Ice Dragon's Roar shot forth.

Not one for a cheap attack, Mishra created a Titansteel Katana and slashed through the attack. Two pieces of ice flew to his sides and as Mishra recovered, Leon ran closely behind the attack and tackled Mishra with his head. The sound of broken bones snap could be heard by both men. The wall cracked as the two slammed into one, very hard. Despite the injuries Mishra received, they simply laughed about it and Mishra rubbed Leon's head briskly and further ruined his hair. Even though they weren't related, despite their age difference was huge, Mishra secretly though of Leon as a son to him. The older mage stroked the younger mages hair, however this was too much for Leon and he quickly jumped up on his feet and backed away. Knowing how far he could push himself, Mishra took his time to get back on his feet.

Leon looked up slightly and smelled the air again. "I smell something; I think someone got left behind." He turned over and looked in the direction the smell came from.

"What is it, boy?" The older mage asked, hinting that he also thinks of Leon as a dog.

"Don't break your neck." The voice said echoed in the cave, Mishra couldn't tell what kind of voice it was but Leon's more sensitive hearing could tell right away.

The figure walked forward wearing full leather armor, very masculine in appearance but the perfume on the air and body shape said otherwise. Great a woman had invaded his home now too; Leon glared at Mishra as he didn't approve of strangers just walking into his home. Mishra placed his hands on his apprentice's shoulders and sat him down. 'Wait a minute' thought Leon 'I felt his ribs break on my head.'

Mishra approached the figure. "We won't but I do want to know, who are you? If you don't mind me asking" calmly, Mishra asked.

It was obvious from her laughter and body language that she definitely didn't lack confidence or arrogance. The woman walked forward and tossed Leon her full helm. Her long locks of red hair fell just above her shoulders, golden eyes that even Mishra admired as it nearly matched her golden brown skin. Upon closer inspection, Mishra noticed that the armor was too big for her and it didn't match the woman's feminine physique.

Neither man had the vaguest clue as to who this woman is but they didn't think of her as a threat. Especially since they noticed her seductive walk towards them. As she neared, she reached out and grabbed Leon's glass. The liquor smoothly went down her throat smoothly. Confidently and arrogantly she shoved the glass back in Leon's chest.

"My name is Ashnod." She said as she removed her full helm and set it aside. Her skin tanned darkly, long dark red curly hair that fell past her breasts, and gray-green eyes that shaped the nearby southern waters.

Leon glared at Mishra. The older mage pat on Leon's shoulder and calmed him down. There wasn't any reason to worry about a woman. Her face and name said everything that Mishra needed to know about her.

Taking his time to think, Mishra slowly walked over and stared into the young woman's eyes. It has been a long time since he's seen anyone from his home continent that wasn't his brother. "Ashnod, you're from the Suwwardi Tribes in Dominaria, are you not?"

Leon stuck his hand up to interrupt them. Both stayed quiet giving the cave owner a chance to speak. "Suwwardi? What is that?" he asked.

"The Suwwardi are the strongest tribe of Fallaji Nomads who live in the deserts of Dominaria. What's a Fallaji woman have to do with us?" said Mishra.

"Well I know my role as a red headed Fallaji woman, odds are I'd be dead if I didn't dress like a man, I'm only alive because of the Qadir's daughter." Ashnod put her hair back. Now that he got a better smell of her perfume and natural scent, Leon finally knew why she smelled so different than any man or woman he's met.

Leon gave a puzzled look at Mishra. Knowing this would continue, Mishra explained to his apprentice that Qadir is the leader of the Fallaji people like Sultan or a King. She explained to him that as a Fallaji woman, which filled three roles and only three roles: Cooking, Cleaning and Children. Knowing that she would only be seen as those three roles and not the leader of her people, Ashnod had left home and people behind and sought a better life as a mercenary. Having found out about Dragons and their ability to teach their magic to humans, Ashnod set out to Glacia's Roost to find her and learn Ice Dragon Slaying magic. As luck would have it, she found Mishra Bellator & Leon Delcosta instead.

"That was fun… I guess. Why are you dressed like a man?" said Leon, bluntly pointing out Ashnod's appearance.

Ashnod stood up and looked at her traditional Fallaji armor "What? You don't like this?"

Obvious that he didn't care, Mishra shrugged his shoulders. On the other hand, Leon looked at his master with disappointment. "You look like a man. Kind of creepy, not very pleasant, I'm not trying to be insulting."

"Okay… I think I got just the thing." A sneaky smirk crossed Ashnod's face as she walked away into a branching hall in the Ice Dragon's home.

Alone again, the two men looked at each other. Leon jumped up and slammed his hands on the table. "We need to go after Urza now! We have a shit ton of golems, you're a Ten Wizard Saint and I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer! I am the strongest Dragon Slayer to have ever live! Let's go out, find Urza and kill him."

"Leon my boy…" Disappointed at his apprentices comment, Mishra looked down; shook his head, then put a hand on his head and rubbed his hair. Being this close to Leon, the older mage finally saw there was a noticeable difference in height between them. "With doctor Illios out of the way, we'll be able to start that plan. But until then, we need to wait."

Tired of having to wait all the time, Leon jumped onto his master and knocked him over. His long finger nails dug deep into Mishra's shoulders. Yet the old man did nothing to stop him. "I'm tired of waiting! Let's go kill your brother!"

Leon screamed out as he felt a burning sensation in chest. With a both feet pressed against Leon's chest Mishra kicked him off. The cave filled with a green light as Mishra's stone shot a green beam of energy on his apprentice's chest. Leon's fist clenched, he attempted to gather Ice in his hand, but all of his magical power was gone. Not even a snow flake appeared in his hand. The beam and light faded as Mishra walked over to Leon, who was in complete disbelief about that stone Mishra wore around his neck.

"The Weakstone doesn't sound powerful, but this is the true power of my stone. My brother want's this stone as I want his. Now, we're going to wait a little while longer. Once the doctor is out of the way, then you can have your revenge." Said Mishra as he summoned ice in his hand and fed his apprentice.

How embarrassing, the self-proclaimed strongest Dragon Slayer ever reduced to this. The ice was put on his chest, grudgingly Leon at the ice that Mishra made him. Leon's magical powers and energy came back, but his pride was hurt that the geezer got him so easily and cheaply. Once he recovered, Leon walked over and attempted to touch the stone. Suddenly, Mishra turned around raised a chokutō, an Eastern straight sword, at his apprentice's neck. Leon held still, a little shocked but mostly confused as to why Mishra was so protective of the stone.

"Don't touch my stone. That's my ONLY warning." Mishra released the sword and it fell on the ground. Leon pressed his face into Mishra's, having lowered his head so they're on the same level. The two raise a fist to punch the other.

"It's so tense in here! Why don't you men calm down?" The two men turned sharply and stared at the figure that leaned against the wall.

The anger disappeared instantly as they looked at the desert beauty before them. Only a lacy thong was on her and neither man cared about the fighting from before. Leon and Mishra approached her and firmly pulled her to them. The two men summoned large ice balls and in an instant, the light from the lanterns were put out as the lanterns were now broken. Ashnod, Leon and Mishra were now alone in the dark, giving them some anonymity between them.

"Ashnod, I appreciate the thought… but that's my elbow." Said Leon.

"Leon… I'm not sucking on your elbow, I'm on still on my feet." Said Ashnod.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	28. The Calm Before

Authors Note: FAN ART! Thanks to a fan for submitting it. If you have any fan art or whatever, do NOT be afraid to send it my way, either via email (realgateguardian ) or through my inbox here. I GOT to admit, I enjoy the tattoos.

img198 dot imageshack dot us slash img198 slash 4005 slash ashnodh dot jpg

The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow

Chapter XXVIII: The Calm Before…

2/1/13

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Current day at Dr. Illios' home ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Our heroes find themselves atop of a mountain range, thanks to the crash of Urza Bellator's Ornithopter. The Ornithopter had sustained a lot of damage; it obviously wouldn't be flying any time soon. With his friend Happy at his side, Natsu jumped out and kissed the ground thankful to be on solid earth again. The others in the Ornithopter got out slowly crawl out from under the snow but Urza and Natsu were the only ones not buried neck deep. Energetic and happy that he's no longer flying, Natsu threw his arms up and cheered loudly as he escaped his snowy prison. Even Old Man Bellator got out in one swift movement. After a short bit of time, everyone was freed from the snow including the children.

Natsu and carried Wendy on his back while Gray carried Hanzo. The children didn't look any better, the Exceed's didn't enjoy being cold and wet, naturally being an ice mage; Gray was very use to being in his underwear and in the cold as he currently was. Lucy whistled at Gray, getting his attention and pointed at his lack of clothes. Shocked, Gray started to curse and shout that he somehow took all his clothes off without noticing. Having thought ahead, Erza exquiped into winter clothing while Lucy hurried near the door and rubbed her bare skin, wishing she thought ahead like Erza. The entire time Urza surveyed the damage of his wrecked vehicle. The fairies waited for Urza but the old man stood there, concentrating obviously. Suddenly there appeared thirteen other Urzas behind him. He began instructing them to fix the Ornithopter and all of them obeyed, except his thirteenth one which looked very… stupid. That Urza sat there in the snow, drooling on itself and just continuously poked itself in the eye; obviously this was not Urza's intention but nevertheless he ignored it and walked away.

"What's with that last clone, Master Bellator?" asked Erza.

Hurried hands pushed Erza and the others to Tawnos' home. "For some reason, every time I make a large set of clones of myself, my thirteenth is always flat out dumb. It shares neither my intelligence nor my magical powers. Nevertheless let us go inside and talk with your client."

"What are they going to do then?" asked Natsu, his voice was filled with concern.

"Well that's simple. They're going to work and fix the Ornithopter, which by my odds will be fixed in only a few-" a loud explosion cut Urza's sentence short. Everyone turned around to see the other Urza's jump into the snow and try to put the fire out. Sweat ran down Urza's head. "In a several days."

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Meanwhile ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

It has been several days since Mishra Bellator sent Team Rayzer into Iceberg with a simple mission: Kill Dr. Tawnos Illios. Being use to finding people with little to no clues, it didn't take long to squeeze the information out of anyone they crossed. It was a bloody and merciless job, but the mercenaries loved their job.

Having left a path of bloodshed behind them, it would only be one day tops before they made their way to the home of Dr. Tawnos Illios. These five mercenaries will be ready to finish their contract and anyone who is unfortunate enough to get in their path. Their steps hurried as they saw their target, a house carved into a mountain side. How strong could a doctor who lived by himself be?

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ In the home of Tawnos Illios ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

The massive doors to Dr. Illios' home shut loudly, echoing in the hall way. Although it was carved into a mountain side, the interior looked like a real home, completely with furniture and marble flooring. Two nurses stand ready to greet Urza and members of Fairy Tail. Politely, the nurses bow their head to the group.

"Welcome, can we help you?" They spoke in unison.

"We're members of Fairy Tail, we've come to see Doctor Tawnos Illios." Gray said as he stood before the nurses in his black boxer shorts.

Erza walked up to Gray and pat on his shoulder. "Gray, clothes." He screamed once more as he got his clothes back on a third time. Titania reached into her armor and pulled out the contract that Fairy Tail received to rescue Dr. Tawnos Illios. "Here, we need to speak to the doctor about this."

The nurses whispered to one another, one nodded her head and ran off. "I noticed you had sick children. May I look at them?"

Without waiting for an answer, the nurse walked over and put a hand on their heads. Within a moment, she pulled her hand away and grabbed both Wendy and Hanzo and slung them over her shoulder. The fairies got up, obviously offended and angered that she just grabbed their members without saying a word. "Please follow me. The patients must be admitted immediately."

Quietly, Urza began to sneak away not wanting to get caught up in this affair. Luckily for Carla and Happy, their sensitive hearing picked up on Urza and his attempt to leave. The two flew up an grabbed him, with Carla putting her claws against the old man's throat. "Where are you going?" she asked.

A few moments passed as Urza thought of the correct answer. "Nowhere." Urza followed the nurse to a patient with the others.

The nurse had taken Hanzo and Wendy are taken into a basement; obviously it's supposed to be a quarantined and sterile area. Unfortunately for the fairies, only one of them was allowed to enter and that was Lucy and Carla as she was a cat, or so the nurse though. The others hand to wait in a separate room while Dr. Illios took his time to arrive. No books or magazines to read, no radio or movie lacrima to watch, just plain white walls and other people in the room to talk to. Obviously this had to be some mental torment.

Natsu leaned against the wall and looked at Urza as he summoned a ball of water, the same size as an apple and tossed it against a wall and somehow, it bounced back at him. The thudding was the only sound they listened to. "Do you mind?" said Natsu.

Urza tossed the ball of water at Natsu, who caught it and tossed it back. Each member tossed the ball around to help kill time. The door opened suddenly and Tawnos Illios walked in, he was a man of average height, short kept hair with glasses and pale skin. A scratching of his pen on the papers attached to a clipboard was the only noise he made. The ball struck his stomach, knocking him over.

"Sorry!" Gray said as he ran over to help Tawnos up.

Indignantly, he swatted Gray's hand away and got up himself. "Well I've never been treated so rudely by a patient in all my life."

Urza stood next to Tawnos and gave him back his papers and clipboard. "Doctor Tawnos Illios, I'd like to introduce you to my friends Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. Fairies of Fairy Tail, allow me to introduce you to Doctor Tawnos Illios."

"I'm aware of who these trouble makers are, the assistant bots you left me with told me all about the ones who are supposed to rescue me. But not before I heard a massive explosion outside and the sound of thirteen men screaming. Know anything about that?" The doctor fixed his coat and dusted himself off.

The smile that was on Urza's face quickly turned into a face full of grimace. He shook violently for several moments but gave in to the question. "Yeah… the Ornithopter blew up… I had thirteen clones on the Ornithopter. They're working on it as they speak… assuming none die from their first degree burns…" The older man's voice trailed off.

"Doctor Illios, I'm Erza Scarlet, the leader of this team. We took your contract to get you out of the country. We noticed the war coming closer; I highly suggest we leave as soon we can." Quickly, Erza got straight to business.

He nodded at S class mage. "Yes but my assistant bot told me that you have two seriously ill children. Until I make my diagnosis on my newest patients, I'm not going anywhere." Tawnos walked towards their room.

"How long will that take?" asked Gray, trying to follow Tawnos.

The doctor stopped him and shook his head. "As long as needed, I do not leave any patient's survival to chance. I've never lost a patient in the years I've practiced medicine and I certainly don't plan to start to. Now sit down and wait here while I tend to them." The door slammed in Gray's face.

Rejected and denied, Gray turned around feeling a little bit smaller than he had before. They knew that Tawnos wanted out but their client sure did have funny way of showing how much. One minute he talked to them about their contract and the next Tawnos dismissed them to check on Hanzo and Wendy. Naturally they weren't angry or jealous of the sick kids. Urza walked over to the door and opened it to follow Tawnos. The nurse stood there and punched Urza straight in his face; the force behind the punch was hard and strong.

The fairies backed away as Urza flew across the room and imbedded the wall. A light trail of blood ran down from Urza's nose. Yet the nurse stood there, smiling at him and she shut the door. "Yeah… I made those nurses strong."

"What do you mean "made"? Are you crazy?" Happy said, flying by Urza's downed body.

'This cat is stupid' though Urza as he pulled himself out of the wall. "I'm Urza Bellator, a Ten Wizard Saint and a genius at that. Just like a created the Ornithopter, I invented robots with simple programing to aid Doctor Illios as he's not a people person." A loud crunch caused everyone to cringe; Urza snapped his nose back into place.

Very interested but also very confused, Natsu walked up to Urza with Happy on his shoulder. How cool would it be to own a robot? Very cool indeed and both Natsu and Happy wanted to own a robot and show it off, or at the very least fight with. "Can you make us one?!" Natsu asked happily.

"Yeah, a robot would be cool! Make us a robot Urza-san!" Happy offered him a fish; everyone wondered how he had a fish or at the very least where it came from.

Urza took the fish, breathed in deeply and spat fire on it. The smell of burnt fish and smoke filled the air and sure enough, Urza ate the fish. Scales included which shocked everyone in the room. "Growing up in a desert, you learn to not be picky about what you eat. Also, I don't make robots for everybody. The robots I make are sentient; they are as if real people only they will follow the direct orders of what their masters say."

"Please?" Natsu asked as kind as he could.

Happy snuggled against his leg. "Pretty please?"

"I said no! Do not make me get physical." Urza shook off Happy.

The door opened again and the nurses stood before the fairies. "Master Bellator, Dr. Illios wishes to see you. Please join us." Triumphantly cocky grunts are heard from Urza as he left the fairies alone in the room.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Lucy & the Children ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Meanwhile Tawnos and Lucy were with children. Although she wasn't their mother or even their sister, she was the closest thing to a guardian for them. Oddly, Tawnos seemed to know what was affecting the kids and their fevers were gone, they didn't have any more seizures but they still weren't awake. Lucy sat in a chair with Carla in her lap, the cat was watching over Wendy, still worried sick about the girl.

Tawnos filled syringe with a clear liquid and injected it into Wendy's arm. "There we go. This should help her wake up soon."

"What do they got Doctor?" asked Lucy as she felt Hanzo's now much cooler head.

The syringe was disposed of and Tawnos filled a new syringe with the same substance. This time he injected Hanzo with the liquid. "It's the strangest thing. They have the same exact illness at the same exact stage. I'm not sure what it is but I have to talk to Urza about this. Tell me, what are these children?"

Confused by the question, Lucy tilted her head slighting wondering what Dr. Illios meant. But what harm is there in answering one question? "Hanzo and Wendy are members of our guild, why do you ask?"

That wasn't the answer he was expecting. Tawnos shook his head and took his glasses off. Gently he pat on Lucy's head, the action itself made Lucy felt dumb. His voice on the other hand is what really did it in as he talked down to her. "No, no little girl. I need to know what kind of mages they are, you silly little girl."

"They're Dragon Slayers." Lucy's voice was filled with anger. Fortunately for him, he stopped patting on her head, like she's a small child. Instead he grew plain creepy and grinned at the children.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Dreamland ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

While Dr. Illios questioned Lucy, the children had uneasy sleep. At first their dreams were peaceful, nice and very enjoyable but for some reason their dreams turned on them. It was horrifying to Wendy and just plain unpleasant for Hanzo. The dream played out the exact same, over and over again. It wasn't about them; but rather it was Urza and another man they haven't seen before.

The Bellator brothers walked a circle around one another, half of Mishra's face was visible but the other half was blackened. They couldn't see him fully for some odd reason, but they did see his arm on the same side was covered in plate metal and three dragon claw-like talons.

"It's too late Brother. I have no soul; I gave it up for you… I gave MY soul up for you! First you steal my half of the Thran Orb, then you blame me for the death of my sister-in-law and niece, you imprison me in an iron maiden and NOW you want to kill me and my apprentices for follow the path of power that is Phyrexia!? Thanks for nothing, Brother!" shouted Mishra. His face pained for Urza's hate, loss and betrayal. The metallic arm gathered wind, water, fire and earth, collecting it into one mega attack.

"Brother… how far have you fallen?" Urza's voice faded out of their hearing at this point but patches did get through. "Abyss Break… most powerful spell… death of my family… your fault! I… fight you… Phyrexia…" At this point they couldn't hear anything else.

The attack known as Abyss Break was released and fired at Urza. Everything was good; there was only calmness that remained with the older brother. Both of Urza's hands thrust out and stopped the attack. Metallic silver light built in his hand and exploded, the vision ended as did their dream

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Liliana & Zane ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Back in Fiore a silver and black stripped cat walked alongside a woman of average height. This Exceed was named Zane by his human friends. Right beside the cat was one of his human owners. Her name is Liliana Eitel. At this time of season, the day was certainly getting colder than usual. But still, her long light pink hair glistened in the sunlight but her icy blue eyes peered down at her feline friend. These two were on their way to Magnolia Town to join the guild Fairy Tail.

"Flower, are you excited that we'll be joining Fairy Tail soon?" the cat has a much gentler voice than most other male Exceeds.

Liliana stopped and put a hand on Zane's shoulder. "How many times do I have to ask you? Can you please stop calling me that? That name brings back too many painful memories."

The cat frowned remembering who called her that first. His tail stopped being upright and began to drag behind him. Obviously something was making the Exceed feel bad. The two look at one another and Liliana picked him up. As her shirt exposed the cleavage to her large bosom, she placed Zane in her shirt, his head barely peaked out.

Suddenly, the cat's attitude changed unlike his master's. The view from up high without flying was nice but what he really enjoyed was being in between her large, soft, ample breasts. "Come on Zane, he'd want us to not be lonely. We're going to go to Magnolia Town and we're joining Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail… sounds nice." Zane said as Liliana pat on his head. It was pleasant to feel the cat purr on her. In the distance Liliana could see Fairy Tail's guild hall.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	29. Hanzo & Wendy Return!

The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow

Chapter XXIX: Hanzo & Wendy Return!

2/17/13

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Town ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Liliana and Zane have found their way to Fairy Tail. It didn't take long for them to meet Makarov Dreyar and almost instantly, he was interested in Liliana. The young woman sat before him, her coat removed. What we didn't see before was the tribal tattoos that are along the left side of her body. The tattoos were dark blue, being the perverted old man he is, Makarov had to know.

"Well you are a beautiful young woman and I do enjoy your cat friend. But tell me, what magic do you use and what are those tattoos?"

Liliana smiled at Zane, she got up and backed away from Makarov. Unfortunately for Zane, he knew what she wanted. The cat got up and stood by the door with a long face. "I'm glad you asked."

The dark blue tattoos on her arm began to glow brightly as she raised her hand up at Zane. A dark purple aura surrounded the cat and elevated him up, scared that something might happen to him, Zane's ears flattened against his head. "I'm a Valkyrie. When we're born, these tattoos are here from birth as a previous Valkyrie died. I don't know how many of us are around, but I'm the only one I know I've ever met. The powers of darkness and shadows bend to my will."

Zane landed on the ground, he panted a few moments. When Liliana picked him up, he started to feel much better however he hated the feeling of being in Liliana's magic. Despite using her pet as a target, Makarov was impressed by what she says. There's no telling how powerful a mage like Liliana could become. Plus it couldn't hurt the guild to have another beautiful and powerful lady in the guild. The smile on Makarov's face gave the two everything they needed to know.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Outside Tawnos' Home ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Team Rayzer had finished ascending the mountain that Urza and his team crash landed on. Against all odds, Team Rayzer found their way in the right way. The wind was blowing so hard, it would easily kill exposed humans instantly; however Team Rayzer had stolen some thicker clothing and made their way to the house. It would only be a few hours before they reached their target. In the distance they could see the flaming, burning wreckage of the Ornithopter burning. Nearby the burned Urzas were laid out on the ground, still smoldering but alive. Tolenka spat on the ground but it was so cold, Tolenka's spit turned into ice.

"I've felt this cold before. It's about below seventy-five degrees Fahrenheit." Tolenka said with a smile on his face.

The other members looked at Tolenka; each of them had the same exact question. "How cold is it? I don't know what you mean." As their leader, Vladimir reminds him to translate that.

"Oh about fifty four below zero in Celsius." This news did nothing but remind them, an exposed human would die in less than fifteen minutes.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ The Awakening ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Lucy felt both the children's heads and sure enough, whatever Tawnos did their temperatures had gone down. Their breathing also wasn't labored which brought a great sigh of relief from Carla. Still the kids remained asleep and Carla never left their side nor did Lucy. Urza and Tawnos are heard yelling and arguing in some different language down the hall.

"What are they complaining about?" asked Carla, her ears flattened against her head.

"I don't know… it's not a language I know." Lucy said watching Urza and Tawnos enter the door at the same time. The two are stuck; each one fought the other to get in first. Thinking ahead at what's coming, Lucy grabbed Carla and backed away to a wall.

Tawnos and Urza stumbled forward and smash into Hanzo's bed. 'These two are the adults here?' Lucy and Carla thought to themselves. The two get up and fix their robes. However Tawnos is still not happy seeing Urza.

"Enough answer my question. What are these children?" demanded Tawnos.

'Why is he so demanding now?' Urza thought as he shifted his eyes from the children to Lucy and Carla over to Tawnos. "Why are you asking me? I don't know anything about them."

Disappointment filled Tawnos' head. Calming down, Tawnos walked over to the children and lifted Hanzo's shirt some, revealing an oddly colored pattern just above his naval. Urza walked over, looked at the strange tattoo-like marking on Hanzo's belly. Just as Tawnos moved over to lift Wendy's gown, Urza's fist smashed into the back of Tawnos' head. The doctor flipped over the bed and landed hard on the ground. Weakly, the back of his head was sore from the old man's fist; Tawnos got up and saw a very angry Urza.

"What's your point?" Urza's voice seethed with anger as he barely contained is anger.

"Dear God man! I'm a doctor, not a boxer!" Still scared that Urza would unexpectedly punch him again, Tawnos backed against the wall with a frightened Carla and Lucy. "That marking on their stomach, they're not deathly sick you stupid, stupid man. The equally terrified young lady told me they're Dragon Slayers, the markings on their umbilicus is proof of what's happen."

"Umbilicus: the new five kilogram word of the day. Okay so the children are Dragon Slayers, what does that have to do with their illness?" Urza crossed his arms and tapped his foot, while he waited for Tawnos to answer.

"I'd suspect a Ten Wizard Saint or a Planeswalker to have some knowledge-"

"Do not call me that!" shouted Urza and he angrily approached the doctor. "The Planeswalkers are Dominarian myths that I grew up with. I am not a myth." Backing down and putting distance between himself and doctor, Urza calmed down.

"Right… I forgot, you're not only a stupid, stupid man but you're also very illogical." Tawnos fixed his glasses and looked at Lucy. "The kids are fine, I don't know much about it or Dragon Slayers but I do know this is the first stage of Dragon Bonding."

"What's that?" a worried Carla asked, her ears still pressed flat on her head.

"Well like I said, I don't know much about Dragon Slayers. I thought their magic forever lost but I clearly thought wrong. I only know what little bit I could find from my extensive library. But when Dragon Slayers begin to form a romantic bond with someone, the bond mate will get ill as their body adjusts to the other. In this case they're both Dragon Slayers, so they both got sick. I already determined what they had and I gave them simple Immune System Boosters, they'll be awake very soon." Tawnos looked over at his patients to see Hanzo sit straight up and yawn loudly.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ The Tower of Heaven ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Meanwhile Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu have gotten bored. Natsu and Gray started to wonder around in several rooms while Erza was paging through loose papers and bookshelves for something to read. While the boys making some noise, clearly horse playing in their clients house. Thinking she found a good book, Erza grabbed a book entitled 'Defying'. Perhaps it was a crime book, maybe it was a forbidden lust story, however she simply assumed it was a book about rebellion and humility. What she found was far worst. A momentary light headed feeling came to Erza but it quickly turned into anger and rage.

The first page she opened was highly detailed schematics of the Tower of Heaven. This couldn't be, how could a doctor have a book about reviving the Dark Priest Zeref? She quickly paged through it and realized it was the same Revive System that she spent her early childhood years in bondage constructing. Painful memories of Simon and Robs deaths along all the misery she suffered for years at the hands of Zeref's Cult rushed back. Angrily, Erza got up and left to find Tawnos and Urza. The one thing she saw was clear as day, despite the book being written in another language. It was the one who had written the book and most likely the one who made the original drawings. That one thing she understood was a name: Urza Bellator.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Erza & Urza ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Still tired, Hanzo rubbed on his eyes. "What's going on?" Coincidentally at this time, Wendy woke up herself and Carla jumped out of Lucy's arms and back onto her friend.

"I'm so happy you're fine!" said Carla as she cried into Wendy's chest.

The children look at one another, not sure what to make of this. Dr. Illios walked over and shined a small flash light into their eyes. Sure enough their reaction was the same at the intense bright light, swatting at the doctor then rubbed their eyes. Tawnos wrote a few things down on his clipboard. He looked over at Lucy and Urza.

"More questions than answers. You're their guardian. You must let me study them." The suddenly erratic doctor was very encouraged by the children's reactions.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked as she looked at Lucy and Urza. "Why are you here?"

Clearly Urza fought to speak. He tried to say something or do anything. Yet he couldn't, all Urza could do was fight back the tears of the girl who looked so much like his long deceased daughter. Sensing his pain, Lucy spoke up for him. "You and Hanzo got very ill. When we were at the hotel, we found Bellator-san and the doctor we were looking to help rescue is the same doctor who healed you."

The children bowed their heads and thanked Dr. Illios. Naturally the doctor accepted their thanks. They turn their legs to the side and quickly realize they're in hospital gowns. Hurried and embarrassed that they're not dressed for company, they grab their blankets and hold it up to their necks and turn bright red blushing.

"Relax children. Lucy changed the girl and I changed the boy under her watchful eye. You can trust me, I'm a medical professional." Once more Tawnos wrote something down, Urza attempted to peek over but was blocked by a slap of the clipboard on his forehead.

"How long do we have to stay, Doctor?" Hanzo asked. Yet in his mind, Hanzo thought 'What is with old men undressing and touching me when I'm not awake?'

"Well I used simple Immune System Boosters to enhance your immune system, however as you're mages, I haven't been able to fix all the problems. Your powers will return to you but for now your magic should be nearly fully drained. If I had to guess I'd say a few days-" Tawnos is suddenly cut off as the door is slammed open by an infuriated Erza.

She pointed at the old man who was still silent. "YOU! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!"

Sure as the wind blows, Urza ran to Erza and pulled the furious young woman with him as he ran down the hall. Hanzo looked at Lucy, the boy was clearly puzzled. "Did we do something?"

After putting distance between them and the children, Erza pushed the Ten Wizard Saint into a room. Several lamps instantly ignited as the two stood there. Urza backed up and fixed his robe. "What is it you want to talk to my about, Child?"

Erza held up the book he wrote 'Defying', some tears ran down her face it was difficult for her to old back so many years of pain and torment. Cautiously, Urza slowly reached out and removed the book from Erza's hand. It only took a moment at flipping through the book to know about it.

"So Tawnos actually kept it and perfected it. It's a sad shame that I deemed this a fruitless endeavor to undertaker." The book clearly meant little to Urza. A small fire appeared in his hand as he set the book on fire and tossed it into a metal trash can near him. Yet when the Saint looked at Erza, her face gave away all the pain and anger she felt.

Unable to control her anger any longer, Erza lashed out and pinned Urza against a wall and held him up by the collar of his robe. Erza's tears ran down her cheeks as her arms shook violently. After all these years, she found out that the R-System wasn't a creation by Zeref to revive himself but an abomination created by Urza Bellator. But what was his reason? Why would a Ten Wizard Saint defy the laws of God himself and want to revive a person?

Not wasting any more time, Erza demanded answers. "Why!? Why did you create the Tower of Heaven!? Don't you have any idea what it would do?! Didn't you know how much pain it caused innocent people?!" She shook the old man.

"I never had a chance to finish my memory. But since you asked, I sent my brother back to my home to protect my family. By the time I recovered enough to make the trip back home, my brother was there and discovered all but one of my indentured servants dead, my wife killed and crucified on my barn and my baby girl murdered. She died in my hands as I and Mishra desperately tried to save her life and failed. I spent the next thirty years in a self-destructive downward spiral. No parent should ever bury his child. My daughter should have buried me, NOT the other way around.

"I devised a plan that I thought would be successful. It could bring a person back to life, my goal was to sacrifice myself and restore life to my wife and daughter. I crunched numbers and even with me at my youngest with my current power, I could only bring one person back. I'm not a murderer; I would never sacrifice an innocent person to bring back my family. Even if I was that heartless, it would require one hundred people to revive one person. The math doesn't work out and I am not God." Urza's voice was cold, distant and very depressing.

Even though the Tower of Heaven meant so much pain to her, Erza felt that Urza was sincere. Her grip loosened and let him back down on the floor. What she didn't see was that Urza was prepared; in his left sleeve was a dagger which he silently casted. But once she let him down, Urza had no choice but to unsummon his blade. One question remained on Urza's mind. "What does the Tower of Heaven mean to you?"

"When I was young, I was kidnapped from my home village and brought to an island to build it. Many people were kidnapped from their homes and brought to that island. Two people I loved very much died there and a third was mind washed by the spirit of Zeref." She looked up and saw Urza nod as he understood. It kind of looked like he was hiding something, yet maybe it was paranoia. "It doesn't matter now. The tower was destroyed."

"I'm sorry my plans caused you so much trouble. I gave this book to Tawnos as a gift as he devoted his life to medicine. I didn't think-" A loud explosion caused the house to shake. Urza reached out and grabbed the young woman stand close to him.

"What the Hell was that?" Erza shouted as she ran to where she though the source was from. Urza followed close behind her.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Lucy & the Children ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Hanzo and Wendy were very uneasy around the other, not just because they were in the same room but they were also wearing hospital gowns. Wanting to man up, Hanzo turned to Wendy and saw Carla on her bed. Lucy handed him his clothing from drawer near him. "You should probably get dressed."

Wanting some privacy, Hanzo walked into the small bathroom near them. A few minutes passed and the boy got out fixing his beige vest. Hanzo looked up to see Wendy also changed and was holding Carla on her chest, petting her. Even though a cat was so close to him, Hanzo didn't feel the same fear he had before. At first, the Bone Dragon Slayer thought it was simply uneasiness or the medicine that was used that made him disoriented. If it was the medicine, he wanted to enjoy it. Hanzo approached Wendy and Carla; the two looked over at him.

"Yes Hanzo-chan?" Asked Wendy, there was still a hint of a smile in her face and joy in her voice.

With a hand slowly stretching out towards Carla, Hanzo looked at her. "I want to pet her… if that's okay Carla."

"If you think you won't get scared, you can pet me." The cat purred against Wendy's chest, feeling safer that her friend was finally awake and safe.

Hanzo took several deep breaths as his hand got closer to Carla's head. Interested in how Hanzo will react, Lucy watched him intensely. Wendy and Lucy shared a sister-like relationship, so it was only natural that Wendy went to Lucy for advice and told her about Hanzo and his fear of cats. It was obvious for a while that since Carla, Happy and Pantherlily were members of Fairy Tail, Hanzo really tried to get over his fear. Now it was time to either shut up or nut up.

Carla smiled at Hanzo as she saw how hard he tried to pet her. Slowly and cautiously his hand loomed over Carla's head. Unable to look at the Exceed any longer, Hanzo turned away and looked at Lucy who was smiling at him. Lucy and Hanzo let out a sigh of relief as he felt something furry touch his wrist. Hanzo gropes, fondles, and caress the first thing that he touched.

"Wow… cat's feel weird but they feel really soft." A pleasantly shocked Hanzo turned his head over.

The three humans and cat are looked at Hanzo's hand and were completely shocked. Not only did Hanzo succeed in patting Carla on her head but it was only with his wrist. His hand on was fondling and grabbing ahold of Wendy's left breast. A move that not only shocked and surprised everyone, but it also made Wendy's Exceed Carla VERY angry. They were beyond words; no one in the room could believe what Hanzo had done. But what they all agreed on was to scream. Hanzo hit the wall and collapsed, he started to bow, cry and beg for Wendy's forgiveness. Lucy grabbed Carla and prevented the cat from attacking Hanzo. The entire time, Wendy blushes feeling embarrassed, angry, complimented and mortified that Hanzo actually missed her friends head and found her that attractive.

The commotion in the room ceased as an explosion shook Dr. Illios' home. Wendy and Hanzo got up, forgetting what he did and ran to the door. Their Celestial Spirit Mage friend got ahead of them, looking back she yelled to them. "Wait behind me a little bit; your powers haven't recovered yet." Even though they wanted to help, Hanzo and Wendy agreed with Lucy.

Everyone gathered in the main hall where they saw the doors were broken down. Team Rayzer stood there stoically. Tawnos on the other hand began to sweat heavily recognizing them. Vladimir Rayzer stood there as the freezing air blew in and the two nurse robots laid in pieces on the floor.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	30. The Brothers' War Begins

The Bellator Brothers & Steel's Sorrow

Chapter XXX: The Brothers' War Begins

2/18/13

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ The Brothers Reunite ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Freezing cold air blew in the massive hallway, Team Rayzer wasn't fazed by the cold air yet Lucy, Hanzo and Wendy had begun to shiver. The other mages were not affected by the cold and were strong enough to put the cutting air out of their mind. Panicking, Urza backed away but Hanzo and Wendy stopped him with Lucy. "Who are they?" The doctor asked.

"We are…" Team Rayzer flexed their muscles and each got into different sentai poses. "TEAM RAYZER!"

The cold wind blows in once more; this time the wind causes everyone's face to fall flat and their hair blow in the wind. No one moved or said anything for several minutes. Team Rayzer returned to standing straight up and Vladimir pointed at the group. "Which one of you is Tawnos?"

Natsu and Urza pointed at the good doctor who was trying to sneak away through a door. Knowing Urza the way he does, Tawnos faked a smile and slowly turned around. A fake chuckle to try building up some confidence Tawnos returned to standing behind the Fairy Tail mages. Tolenka walked forward and covered with crudely fashioned wooden weapons.

"Target acquired, time to kill the doctor." The Rayzers got ready to attack.

Urza walked forward. "I demand to know who sent you."

At first the leader of Team Rayzer didn't say or do anything, he just stood there and surveyed the situation. "Who are you to demand anything?"

"I am Urza Bellator, the strongest member of the Ten Wizard Saints." Urza shoved is hand down the collar of his shirt and pulled out his Ten Wizard Saint medallion.

Vladimir and Tolenka nodded at each other. The fairies jumped as Vladimir made a quick movement for his coat. "Ah yes, we have a special message for you." Taking his time, Vladimir presented the metallic sphere that Mishra gave him.

The glass eyes on the sphere began to glow brightly. Making a whirling sound, the sphere floated and hovered towards Urza. The old man just watched the device until it snapped in half and created a purple space distortion.

"I've missed you, Brother." Mishra said.

The fairies and Tawnos looked at Urza as the old man stood there in silence, he was shocked his brother was standing before him and as a much younger man like the vision Urza shown them on the flight over. Nothing about this seemed right. Everyone remained quiet as Urza and Mishra spoke.

"How long has it been? Four years since you trapped me in that your Curesed Maiden?" Mishra pulled out a nail file and began to groom himself.

For whatever reason, Urza was almost paralyzed but he somehow freed himself. "Yes, four years Brother. Do you renounce the ways of Phyrexia?"

A malicious and cruel laughter filled the air as Mishra enjoyed himself. Too high for normal humans but for the cats and Dragon Slayers could hear a loud piercing siren from the brother's direction. "Why renounce what we can use as a weapon?"

Now Urza was angry and threw a hand that clenched to his side as he approached his brother. "What the Hell is wrong with your, Brother?! Phyrexian Magic is not natural to this world! It is not something to toy with! This magic corrupted our guild and is responsible for the death of Lucero and Wendy!"

While the Fairies know this story, Hanzo and Tawnos looked at Wendy Marvell as they didn't know he meant Wendy Bellator. The file dropped on the ground and Mishra's face became very hostile as did his voice. "Their deaths weren't my fault!"

"I never said they were!" Urza's right hand rubbed his face. "Mishra, I had to put you on time out. You were going off the deep end. As long as I breathe, this world will never become New Phyrexia."

Disappointed, Mishra also began to rub his face. Why was his brother being so difficult? When did everything become so bad for the Bellator Brothers? It was infuriating that Urza wouldn't hear out his baby brother. "You're a frustrating man, Urza. My niece and sister-in-law were murdered by Yawgmoth or one of his minions. I've received visions that tell me what I'm doing is right."

"It's not right. They wouldn't agree with you."

Mishra looked up; his eyes began to fill with anger and rage. Then he noticed his right hand moving towards his Weakstone. "They deserve to live." Suddenly Mishra noticed a shocked Wendy in the back near Tawnos. "I see you have a new daughter."

Once more, Hanzo looked at Wendy. The girl shrugged having never properly been introduced to Urza. "She isn't my daughter." Urza closed his eye and fought back painful memories. "She is simply a girl who looks a lot like my daughter."

"Then we're at square one again. I'll finish my research and use Yawgmoth's Phyrexian Magic to destroy Phyrexia and Earthland! Machines will replace the weak organics and there will be no more pain or suffering in this world." Mishra turned towards the portal he entered from. "Team Razyer, do you job and Kill Doctor Tawnos Illios."

"As you command." Said Vladimir as he and his soldiers got ready to attack. The Fairies instantly got on the offensive and took fighting stances.

Urza stepped forward and shouted at his brother. "Tawnos isn't going to die! I'm giving you one last chance Brother. Turn away from Phyrexia. I want us…" his voice hesitated a moment it was clear he was pained to see his little brother like this. Urza's voice cracked as he spoke "I want us to be a family again. You're all I have left; I don't want to lose you again. I had to stop you four years ago and the only way I thought-"

"You thought what? You could put me in your Cursed Maiden then release me and everything will be fine again? No it won't be. I have my pupils and the day will come when I become the King of Machines!" It was then that Mishra allowed his robe to drop down on his back, revealing wirings and gears that had replaced the flesh on his back. "We won't have to worry about humans killing another! No father or uncle will ever have to know the pain of losing a child!"

It was a disgusting sight for Urza. How far has Mishra fallen? The elder brother looked up and reached for his Mightstone. "Brother…"

"I don't feel so well…" Hanzo and Wendy said in unison.

Sickened, Tawnos helped the children up. "I don't feel well either…"

Gray and Lucy took also had to take a knee with the Exceeds, whom were very much shaken and began to look sick themselves. A black aura gathered at Mishra's feet as his magical power began to swirl around him. On the other hand, Urza's purple magical aura reacted the same way. Erza, Natsu and Team Rayzer were the only one that was not affected.

Mishra turned around and aimed his stone at Urza. A dark green light built up and shot forward. Having no time to hesitate, Urza pulled out his stone, a bright red beam shot out and the two collided. Fearing their target would get away the Rayzers approached the Fairy Tail mages. Tawnos began to back up towards a door; he looked through his pocket to find keys. Panicking, he unlocked the door and ran.

The beams of light illuminated the room brightly. Carnay and Leche of Team Rayzer looked at each other and nodded, the shorter man jumped on the largest man. Having difficulty believing their eyes, they turned translucent like ghosts and faded into the floor. While the two brothers battled each other's beam, the fairies knew they had to defend Tawnos.

Erza exquipped her clothing into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, the blades shined brightly. Interested in her magic, Tolenka raised an eye at her. However Erza looked back at the missing Tawnos and saw her weakened teammates. "Tawnos is gone! Lucy, take Hanzo and Wendy and go after him."

Lucy let out a pained groan as she helped Hanzo and Wendy up. Happy and Carla backed up with her. Just as they prepared to walk back, they watched the ethereal Carnay and Leche fade into the ground. "Cool" said Hanzo, who was amused at what he assumed, was Ghost Magic. Although the girls were freaked out, they had to protect Tawnos. With the Children and cats flying following behind them, Lucy ran after Tawnos.

Meanwhile the pained faces of Urza and Mishra continued to wage war with their stones. Sensing that Tawnos was now gone, Urza stopped his beam and tensed his body for the incoming blast from Mishra. Laughing at his older brother's weakness, Mishra fired the beam into Urza. The force was so great; it moved the Ten Wizard Saint back several meters. However strong he is, Mishra's Weakstone was stronger and Urza collapsed on the floor, belly up. Confident his victory is close, Mishra walked towards Vladimir.

"When you're done with this trash, I'll give you a reward for each head you bring me. Also retrieve my brother's stone to me with the string holding his and all other heads together. You'll receive an enormous bonus." Mishra walked through the portal.

As Mishra left, he took one last look at Urza. The older brother's entire body burned with pain, almost all his magical powers and energy had been drained by Mishra's Weakstone. Yet the two men glared one last time at the other before Mishra stepped through. 'The Brothers'Begins again.' They thought.

Meanwhile the three remaining Rayzer's smiled and thought about the cash they were about to earn. Now that the beams had ceased along with the Bellator Brother's magic dropping, Gray felt much better and stood up. "That's odd. I was sick until just now."

Overhearing Gray, Urza pressed his fingers to his head and began to talk to Gray, Erza and Natsu telekinetically. "Children listen to me. My brother's Weakstone has left me drained of almost all my power. Do not let them win! Tawnos must stay alive! Oh and before I forget, if you're wondering why your weaker members and Tawnos were sick, my brother and I have extremely strong magical powers that if we didn't hold ourselves back, non-magical beings would die standing in our presence and weak magical begins like those kids and Tawnos get ill."

Then the old man passed out. Each mage took a fighting stance, ready to fight one another to the death. Natsu's hands covered in flames, Gray ready to create something with his Ice Make and Erza with two one handed swords. The Rayzer's on the other hand were different, Vladimir and Quesa charged at Natsu and Gray while Tolenka withdrew a sword from behind him and charged at Erza.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ The Race for Tawnos! ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Frightened, Tawnos ran through his house unlocking doors and leaving them wide open for Lucy, the children and the flying cats to follow. Due to recently coming over a serious illness due to their Dragon Bonding, the children hand difficulty keeping up. However Happy grabbed ahold of Hanzo as Carla grabbed Wendy and quickly caught up with Lucy.

"Happy! Carla! Catch up with Tawnos if you can, don't lose sight of him!" Lucy shouted as she looked behind to see if the Rayzer's had appeared.

"Aye!" Happy screamed as he flew ahead.

"Please hurry Lucy-chan!" Hanzo and Wendy shouted back.

Just as Tawnos unlocked one last door, he kept it open for the fairies behind him. "Hurry!" he shouted. The children and Exceed's make it past the door safely.

However, as Lucy neared the door, Carnay and Leche appeared through the ground. The Rayzer's started to run at the other group. Just as Lucy got in, the massive and shockingly fast Leche grabbed Lucy around her neck. The massive of Leche began to strangle the life out of Lucy, despite the Exceeds and children pressing against the door, the massive man didn't let loose. Knowing he could snap her neck easily, Tawnos grabbed a scalpel and repeated stabbed Leche's arm and even cut deeply in to sever muscles.

Despite the doctor attempting to sever his arm, Leche acted as nothing was happened. He looked over to the calm and recently recollected Carnay. "Heys stupids! A littles helps?"

Doing as he asked, Carnay backed up then ran at the Leche. In midflight, he turned ethereal and slipped through the door. Once through, he took solid form and kicked the children away with a ease. Tawnos pulled out a second scalpel from his pocket and slashed it at Carnay. With pressure off the door, Leche powered in and tossed Lucy aside. She screamed as she hit the ground but she quickly recovered. Lucy pulled out Leon's key and pointed it at them.

"Open gate of the Lion! Leo!" she shouted, then her Celestial Spirit Leo appeared before her.

The Lion Spirit stood there, ready to help Lucy. "What can I do for you Lucy?

Hanzo cracked his knuckles. "My turn! Bone Dragon's Bone Armor!" The boy stood their striking a pose. While the Rayzer appreciated another person who posed before, during and after battle, everyone else wasn't impressed. He looked at his hands, expecting them to be covered in bone, the boy couldn't believe it. W

"I told you already! Your magic powers aren't going to be at full power, not for a while." Tawnos looked around for something while Leo kept Carnay at bay.

The massive and muscular Leche ripped the door of the hinges and tossed it aside. Blood ran down his arm. Any normal man would be screaming as most of the muscle and sinew had been cut off the bone or pass out from the massive bleeding as Tawnos knew where to cut the veins and arteries. The massive man simply flexed his muscle and the injured arm repaired itself somehow. All he needed to do was wrap a cloth around the cut itself; somehow he retained full use of his arm.

The sight of such barbarism was disgusting to Tawnos. But a bigger question was on his mind. How was two powerless children, two cats and woman with a the Lion Celestial Spirit supposed to protect him?

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Meanwhile ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Tolenka swung his blade at Erza, trying to decapitate her. This wouldn't be easy as Erza is a very well trained swordsman. Her Heaven's Wheel Armor released several more swords to protect her. Sparks flew around as Erza and Tolenka jumped passed each other, swinging their blades as hard as they could; both were attempting to get a fatal blow. Each time they had to regain their composure, their bodies vibrated violently by their swinging. Erza found herself exquipping new swords often as each one would take too much damage from Tolenka's blades.

On the other hand, Tolenka was too arrogant. In his mind, there was no way a woman could ever beat him sword fighting. Let alone a woman capable of breaking his blade. They turned around and lunged at one another and cross their blades. Sparks fly they grind their blades hard against the other. They bare their teeth at the other, Tolenka attempted to punch Erza but Titania was quick and she jumped back. Sure enough, she nearly fell into a trap as three more blades shot up behind her.

Now Tolenka was showing some of his powers. Several more blades circle them and fly at Erza. As the only S Class Mage on this mission, Erza and Fairy Tail's reputation was on the line. In her mind, there was no excuse for failure. She couldn't allow herself to be defeated by Tolenka or Tawnos to die. Luckily, Lucy was a reliable friend and with two Dragon Slayers backing her up, she should be able to take care of herself. Almost forgetting where she was, Erza rolled towards Tolenka as he attempted to cleave her. The armor that Tolenka was wearing gave away as Erza dragged one of her blades along the left side of his rib cage. Shocked that someone finally managed to make him bleed, he looked at the blood then at his opponent.

"How?! In all the fights I've been in, I have never been cut!" he shouted and easily flipped out.

Erza pointed her bloodied blade at Tolenka. "You're too full of yourself. Your arrogance will be your downfall."

Tolenka let out a primal roar as he jumped into the air and swung down two blades. Erza Scarlet's timing was perfect. She slipped through the blades and sliced down Tolenka's back. The mercenary turned around, unwilling to give up, he yelled again and tried to cut Erza. All he did was manage to several a few loose strands of her scarlet hair. This time when he turned around he found another large gash on his gut and right side. Undeterred, the Rayzer member wouldn't take this. He launched one last attack, but was successfully evaded and Erza's blades dragged along his chest.

Defeated and humiliated, Tolenka dropped to his knees as did the blades. The blades clanged loudly on the floor and the carpet beneath him got soaked in Tolenka's blood. He fell over and was unable to get up. In the back of his mind, he was dead. Even if the other two won against the other fairies, Tolenka knew the penalty for losing: execution by the commander of Team Rayzer.

Grabbing a parka the Rayzer's came in, Erza cleaned the blood of her blade. She then turned around and looked at the fallen Tolenka. It was obvious he was in pain but still he looked up at Erza. "Damn you… Vladimir will beat you…" Then he passed out.

Fearing for her teammates, Erza turned to see how well Natsu and Gray were faring.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
